Story Of A Girl
by HabsGirl31
Summary: After getting lost in the woods, Alexa runs into the La Push pack. Little does she know this pack contains her friends, her brother and even her soul mate. Now she's forced with the struggles of a temperamantal brother and an imprint. Seth/OC Imprint!
1. Lost

**A/N: Hey guys! Um, this probably sucks but I found it when I was cleaning my book out from semester 1. It was wrote when I was done my work in math class, so don't expect anything too good :P But please read!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight!!!**

**Chapter 1 – Lost**

_Where am I? _Alexa thought desperately. She'd only meant to take a short walk through the woods behind her home in La Push. _How'd it get dark so fast?_ I was bright outside when she had entered the path. Now, she was in the middle of the forest and the path was _long_ gone.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath as she tripped over a tree's thick root. There was a compass and although her brother had taught her how to use it before he entered his 'gang phase,' she wasn't sure exactly which direction her house was in.

The darkness seemed to surround her, it was getting harder to see anything. Even the silhouettes of the trees were becoming invisible. Helplessly, she plopped to the ground. The ground was cold and wet, as was she. Hot tears fell down over her high cheek bones. Her main thoughts revolved around the fact of whether she'd freeze to death or not before the light of the morning came through and made it easier to get home. It wasn't below freezing. Yet. Key word.

She was pretty convinced she wouldn't die from one night lost in the woods. She brought her knees up to her chest and huddled up to stay warm. It didn't help much but it made her feel a bit more secure.

That is, until she heard footsteps. Well, they weren't exactly _foot_steps. The loud thumps sounded more like paws running over the hard ground. Her fists were clenched while she listened intently. There was more than one. Her weak hearing wasn't strong enough to know how many exactly but... she knew there was a lot. She sat terrified as the noises grew louder. There was nothing to see; it was too dark. All she knew was a large animal that travelled in numbers. _It's not a bear. They travel alone, right? Yeah._ After a few seconds of rambling on in her mind, she had it narrowed down to: bobcats, coyotes or possibly cougars – she wasn't sure if they travelled together or not.

_I'm going to die!_

~*~

_There's someone in here, _Jared thought as the pack ran through the woods. They were almost ready to phase back and call it a night. The whole pack had been running patrol over the reservation since eight pm. and now at three in the morning, they were finished. No problems found. Until they heard the person, that it.

The pack mentally nodded. _Who the hell's in the woods alone at three in the morning? _Paul was blind to the fact that it was his sister.

_Let's go find out, _Sam said with finality.

_But– _Embry cut himself off; there was no arguing with Sam.

The wolves were formed in a line that was slightly curved in a semi-circle as they approached the person. They hadn't realized how offensive rather than defensive it looked to the girl. Dodging the trees, they were almost there. Finally, they reached her. She looked so pathetic and fragile with her tear-stained face, her cut body and her ripped clothing. Alexa looked nothing like her pretty self. Her russet coloured skin looked drained and worn. Her usually sparkling brown eyes were tired and dull and her silky black hair was matted and invaded by twigs and leaves. It even took Paul awhile to realize who it was.

None of that mattered to Seth, though. Suddenly, everything seemed disappear, leaving only him and Alexa. His pack, the trees, the ground, _everything_! It was just them, floating around in the sky. He shook his head, not clicking to what was happening. But still, when he opened his eyes again, she was all he saw. Alexa, his soul mate. Then pain struck. She was so desperate, so scared. All he wanted to do was comfort her. He stepped forward.

It was then that the pack realized what was happening. A snarl ripped from Paul's muzzle, stopping Seth dead in his tracks. _You imprinted on my _baby _sister! _He raged at the top of his mental lungs.

Alexa – not knowing that they were werewolves, that they were her friends, that they were protectors or that the snarl had been for her safety _not_ her death – screamed louder than any of the pack thought possible when the gigantic wolves finally came in view. Since they had highly sensitive hearing, the ear-piercing shriek had made them want to cover their ears or whimper. Which was probably the easier option....

Of course they didn't pick that option. While they attempted to cover their ears, Alexa sat on the ground in a state between frozen in place and clumsily attempting to escape. Luckily, thanks to Seth imprinting on her, Sam knew they could tell her _everything_. He also knew that he and Seth would be the best ones to explain it..

_Let's go Seth,_ Sam ordered, _You loose your temper way too easily, _he answered Paul's mental question before he'd even completely thought it. Him and Seth bolted eastward to find their clothes and phase. Quickly, they got dressed and headed back to the pack and Alexa.

"Seth!" Alexa exclaimed, excitement rushing through her terrified eyes as she saw her crush. She hadn't even recognized – or noticed – Sam yet.

His heart jolted forward. Excitement rushing through him at Alexa's joy in seeing him.

The excitement turned to fear. "Seth!" A trembling finger stabbed in the direction of the over-sized wolves. "Leave. GO! There's w-w... run.... Now! G-go... quick. J-just -"

"It's okay," he whispered tenderly, approaching her.

"Leave guys," Sam ordered. "Go to Em's, we'll be there soon."

All of them obeyed, with the exception of a single wolf with silver fur. He just growled in protest.

Alexa jumped back. Still in wonder of how Seth and Sam – who she just realized was there – weren't freaked by them.

"Go Paul," Sam repeated with an intimidating tone.

"Paul?" Alexa gasped.

"I'll explain everything later," Seth promised. "Just come with us; we'll take you home."

Alexa nodded. She trusted Seth. The way he was looking at her was like she was everything to him. Deep down she was hoping that she wasn't imagining this. The Seth part; she'd gladly forget the wolf part. Although it had been months since she'd talked to Seth, she and him had been great friends when they were little. She followed him willingly and only asked one question the entire walk. "How can you guys see?"

"I'll explain it once you've slept." He had his arm around her waist to guide her through the forest. His body temperature burned through her thin clothing. At first she was going to ask him, but the warm feeling was nice and sh was scared he'd take her comment the wrong way and let go.

Eventually the three made it out of the woods. Alexa felt like the walking dead as Seth lead her up the long driveway to her home. Her thoughts weren't scrambled that much anymore, she was starting to put two and two together. "The wolves," she whispered. "They left when Sam told them to except for one, he called it Paul.... Before that, two wolves left, then you and Sam showed up. You're one of them?"

He nodded.

"Sam?"

Another nod.

"Paul?"

He sighed. "Yes and I'll tell you everything after you've slept."

"I-I won't sleep," she told him modestly. "I'll think of the worst possible thing. Tell me, _please_." Her big brown eyes turned pleading. Little did she know she had just pulled the imprint card. Something that Seth could never – or even imagine someone being able to – say no to.

"Okay." He glanced backward and nodded for Sam to go. It was dark but even Alexa could still see Sam's uncertain expression. "Go and tell your parents you're okay."

"What else?"

He shrugged. "Just tell them we found you in wolf form. Mention imprinting and they'll let you come."

"Imprinting?"

"I'll explain." He flashed her a heartbreaking grin.

**A/N: So an extremely crappy chapter but I'll try to make them better. Please R&R :) so I can update and attempt to make this train wreck better :P**


	2. The Imprint Card

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite d and alerted :) I love getting an email telling me when people do so. Its the highlight of my day! Yeah... I have NO life, well I do but its dull.**

**Sorry to the people who i told i would have it up yesterday! My cousin just moved back home after living in Alberta for the past 4 yrs so i missed her and went to hang out with her. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!!**

**Chapter 2**

"Where's Seth?" Jake asked casually when Sam entered Emily's small, cozy kitchen.

He shrugged, kissing Emily's ruined mouth. "With Alexa." He thought it was a stupid question, where else would he be?

"Alone?" This made Paul look up from his pile of eggs.

Sam nodded and rolled his eyes. "Cool it, Paul. Besides, you're in trouble." He couldn't hide his smirk as he said the words. It sounded like he was scolding a child. "You should've left when I told you to. Nearly scared Alexa to death when you growled."

He rolled his eyes. Then his eyes turned serious. "Seth's still young and unstable. Lexa has a gift at pissing people off. If he gets mad...." Paul shot a glance towards Emily's face. Still she was beautiful, but he knew it hurt Sam every time he looked at her and saw the three long scars that marked one side of her face.

Everyone it their lips, anxious and not sure what to say. Paul had a point. Alexa was a nice girl; they didn't want her to get hurt.

Finally, Jared shook his head. "She's your sister Paul, of course she's going to piss you off. But come on, you saw the way she looked at Seth. I doubt she'd want to get him mad at her. Besides, I've never seen Seth loose his temper. He's not _you_."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "I'm just warning y'all. If she gets hurt, it's his neck not mine."

"Oh, so you're going to kill him if he hurts her?" Embry asked, not believing it.

"Watch me?"

"Man, can't wait to see how you'll react when you find Seth thinking about them having sex," Embry muttered.

That set him off. His chair flew over onto the floor as he stood up, approaching Embry. He brought his fist back, his whole body shaking. He started to swing his fist forward.

"Stop it, Paul," Sam ordered, the force making the fist stop right before smashing Embry's nose.

"Dammit!" Paul yelled, storming out of the kitchen. They – besides Emily and her human strength ears – heard his clothes rip before the pounding of paws running into the forest.

After a moment of silence, they all burst into laughter. Damn, that boy had a temper.

Alexa looked up into Seth's eyes. He was looking out across the rippling waves of First Beach. God, he was beautiful. He glanced down and met her gaze, smiling. "Um... I'm not sure how to tell you about this."

"Well, don't look at me," Alexa retorted, teasing.

He laughed, calming a bit. "Okay," he said, his whole face lighting up. "I have an idea." He knew that was a stupid thing to say. Knowing Lexi, she'd say something sarcastic, after all she was Paul's sister. Then again, he had to admit that, besides her sense of sarcasm, she was _nothing _like Paul.

To his surprise, she just smiled encouragingly at him. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when we were little and our parents took us to those bonfires?"

She giggled. The ones at the beach. How could she forget? "Of course."

"So...you remember the legends?"

She nodded.

"And...?" he encouraged.

A smile played on her lips, she loved these legends. "Quileutes were descendents from wolves, and we were –" She glanced up at him, fear widening her eyes. It just clicked. The boy who'd she'd had a crush on since she had known what crush meant was a... werewolf. A werewolf! To back up her thoughts, Seth nodded.

"Anything else?" He sighed. He thought that she was scared of him, that she never wanted to be near him. Boy, was he wrong.

"And, their enemies were the cold ones – vampires. Ohmigod!" She turned to him. "Seth!"

"What?" He was startled by her sudden exclamation. "Are you okay?"

"Am _I _okay?" she cried. "Are you crazy?"

Seth was beyond confused. To him, it was official, she hated him.

Then she surprised him by almost screaming, "You could die!"

Suddenly, Seth burst into fits of laughter. Alexa didn't find it funny though. She looked into his deep eyes with her own when his laughter subsided. She was about to cry. Then a sharp pain tugged in his stomach. "Hey," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, but that's just ridiculous. Don't ever worry about that. I'm designed to kill them." The last statement was cocky.

She rolled her eyes. But only because without that gesture she was scared she would break out into a happy dance. Seth Clearwater had his arms around her on his own freewill! Reality broke through and she went back to what Seth had asked her to do. "Um... there's the heat," she gestured to his warm arm slung around her. "And, the muscled," she stifled a giggle. "And like super-awesome hearing and sight."

"Super-awesome?" he questioned, laughing. This was to natural. When all the other imprints has told their imprintees about their imprinting on them, it had been beyond awkward. And some throwing on the girls' part.... But this! This was natural, easy...fun!

"Oh, bite me," she teased.

"It's that that reminds that you're Paul's sister." He hadn't meant that literally. He just remembered when they were younger, she'd always confided in him of how she detested being compared to her temperamental brother.

At first she hadn't caught onto his tone, and honestly it hurt. She hated being compared to Paul. Once she looked up and saw his teasing smile, she was touched. She was extremely shocked that he had actually listened – and remembered! - her rants from their childhood. She smiled up at him. "Only you'll get away with that Clearwater!"

Then he sighed. "Is that all you remember?"He had been hoping that she would remember the imprinting part. Would've made things so much easier.

She nodded. "Why?" Her face was now anxious.

"Well," Seth stammered. He was so nervous. What if she didn't like him like that? It was shocking. And a lot to handle. But she handled the wolf part better than all the other imprintees – then again sh had seen it first.

"Is it about imprinting?"

His face lit up. "Yes! You remember it?"

She didn't want to tell that lovable face no but... "No. You mentioned it earlier."

"Oh." Back to complicated! "Okay, well... imprinting is like love at first sight. Only stronger. By far." He looked back at the water, scared to see the expression in her beautiful eyes. "See, as werewolves, we can find our soul mates by just looking at them. It's like a better and actually reliable online dating service." He wanted to smack him self. Online dating? He'd lost his mind. But she grinned at him so he smiled smally back. "Not in like a bad way, though. See, when you see her, it's like she's the only one. Like you'll never see another girl the way you did before. It's just her. Like she's the gravity of you now. It's the best feeling ever." He blushed when he looked at her awed gaze. "Sorry, I just... took what I remembered of what everybody told to their imprintees and put it together."

She laughed and Seth tried not to drool. She was so perfect. "Well, if that's their opinion what's your opinion of it?"

"You," he told her simply but with a sweet mix of love, care and admiration in his voice. "Perfect."

Her cheeks flushed madly, and she glanced away. He placed his finger on her chin though and turned it towards his face. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his face just an inch from hers.

Taking a deep breath to gain the oxygen she'd lost when his lips were so close. _I wish he would've kissed me. _"Why are you sorry?"

"For taking your life away from you. For dragging you into this. I mean... well, I guess you can always say no if you love someone else. I can;t make you love me or be with me. I saw all those hearts on your notebook one day. Please don't pretend to like me, if you don't I don't want to make you unhappy. With anything and –"

Although his rambling made him the cutest thing ever, Alexa saw the pain that the scenarios he thought of caused him. She pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh. Anyone ever tell you you would go prematurely grey?"

He smirked.

"I mean it! You're worse that me, babe." He smiled when she called him that. "First of all, not having to go through all the heartbreak and such? You did me a favour. Knowing your soul mate at fifteen is like a dream come true. Secondly, that soul mate being you makes it all the better. Thirdly, you silly boy, those hearts were for you."

It was Seth's turn to blush furiously. "Are you alright? I mean, this is a lot to take in."

She wanted to laugh but she was scared it would break the serene quietness of their conversation. "I'm an optimist, things could've been worse."

"How?"

"Well. You could've been actually wolves instead of werewolves and ate me." He cringed so she immediately changed the topic. "Or _Brady_ could've imprinted on me!"

Seth chuckled. Brady had used to have a _huge _crush on her. That is until Paul had caught him thinking about her. Now that didn't end pretty. Absentmindedly she brushed a stray strand of hair out of Alexa's face. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

She blushed but didn't break eye contact. Rather than telling him how she really felt, she decided to joke. "You're not too bad yourself."

He grinned, but he knew her well, that joke meant wonders. They sat there watching the waves for about a half an hour. Alexa cuddled up into Seth's warm chest. She was almost asleep when he shook her. "Lexi? You should really go home, babe."

She rubbed her eyes, failing to stifle a yawn. "Just one more question?"

He smiled in agreement. Although he found it funny that she'd had the past thirty minutes to ask him a question and she had chosen not to. However, he wasn't against some extra time with her. Even if it was affecting her sleep. It was what ever she wanted, after all. "Of course."

He took her hand and helped her up. As they started walking back to her house, he didn't let go of her hand. Naturally, she didn't oppose and held it tighter. "When you told me to tell my parents, you said that they'd let me go if I mentioned imprinting. Well, how did they know? In the legends it always said that the secret was on a need-to-know basis. Was my dad a werewolf?"

"No." He started shaking, at first she'd thought it was from anger. Hadn't the legends said something about shaking before you phase? Oh God! Then, it occurred to her that he was just laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked, trying, and not succeeding, to not look hurt.

Immediately, he stopped laughing. Removing his hand from hers, he wrapped it around her small frame. "I'm not laughing at you. I'd never laugh at you. In a mean way, at least. You're just so silly sometimes. Always jumping to conclusions." He shook his head lightly. "Here I'll tell you the story, okay?"

She nodded. Wow, he was wrapped around her finger. Silently, she promised herself that she wouldn't pull the imprint card – that was what Emily had called it, later – too much. Really, it wasn't nice.

"You know Rachel?"

"Jake's sister? Paul's girlfriend? Yeah."

"Well, didn't you ever wonder why Paul didn't ever have a different girl in his bed each night?" He paused, while she blushed. She knew their was no sense defending her brother. Seth was saying the truth. "Well, once he imprinted – oh yeah, he imprinted on Rachel... if you didn't get.... Anyway, sorry." He didn't really want her to know that he was only babbling because of her, her eyes, her lips. The same plump lips that he was using every ounce of self control right now not to press against his. "Well, like I was saying, once he imprinted on her, he only had feelings for her. But you already know how that works." He winked at her. She giggled like a school girl. "Well, your dad said something about it to him one time. It was something bad about her. So Paul flipped and phased right in front of him. So we had to explain everything to him. Once he knew, he was really supportive."

"That's gooooooooood." She dragged the word on, trying to get him enough courage to ask for another question. They were at her front porch now. "Um, can I have one more question?"

"Lexi," he whined. "It's five o'clock now. You need sleep. Please, sweetheart go to bed."

She heaved a sigh. "Well if you really want to leave me...." Immediately she felt bad, why had she said that? It was a total bitch move.

"One more."

She grinned from ear to ear. "Who else is in the pack."

He was a bit disappointed. He thought she might ask him to kiss her. God, was he dreaming. "Um, Sam, me, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake, Quil, Collin and Brady."

"How many have imprinted?"

Not mentioning she was over her limit, he replied," Me on you, Sam on Emily, Paul on Rachel, Quil on Claire," her eyebrows shot up but she didn't say anything, "Jared on Kim, and Jake on Nessie."

"That's a lot. And you're all one pack."

He nodded. "Now. For a bit, Jake, Leah and I went on our own... for a reason, but for a reason cough cough, Nessie, Jake decided that we'd be better off as one and he's go back to Beta. Now you," he pretended to be angry. "You've surpassed your limit. Go to bed."

"Just one more?"

Rolling his eyes, he nodded. She didn't say anything. But Seth could feel her heart beat rapidly against his chest, her biting those lips and – _oh, screw it!_ He placed his hands on her hips and pressed his lips to hers. They were softer than he'd thought possible. Their lips fit together perfectly – must be an imprint thing. He felt her fingers curl into his black hair and her pressing her body against his as their lips moved in unison. Seeing how much she was straining – at her 5'3 height – to kiss his lips at 7'0, he picked her up slightly. Pressing him against her. Deepening the kiss, he heard a soft moan from her lips. Then he noticed that her mouth was slightly open, just enough for someone who wanted it to notice it. Shyly, he flicked his tongue against hers.

For what seemed like forever, the two shared long passionate kisses. They both pulled away eventually, to breathe. Out of breath, Alexa giggle, and Seth chuckled. "Wow."

"I know," He whispered. Gently placing her on her feet. Then, he noticed the dark circles under her almond-shaped eyes. "Go to bed sweetheart. I'll call you tomorrow." Then he frowned. "If that's okay."

"No," she said sarcasticly. "I'll just let a guy make out with me when I don't even care about him."

"There's my Lexi." He kissed her on the forehead and watched her, reluctantly, walk into the house. He sighed, the guys must be waiting for him. Tonight had been the best day of his life. "I love you," he murmured to softly that even if Alexa had been right in front of him, she wouldn't have heard it.

**So what'd you think? Sorry it's so long. Its a lot of info :P So I've decided to try this.... No update until 10 reviews ( good or bad ) so review if you'd like more :) Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Boyfriends

**So... I'm sorry this took so long to put up. It was March Break last week, and since it just ended my friends wanted to hang out before we had to go back to school. So, I haven't really been home til late. THEN, my Dad works early in the morning now so I have to get up and do the horses all by myself. Which means my mom wont let me stay up late on the comp. So sorry it took so long :)**

**Chapter 3**

"So, Alexa still alive?" Embry asked Seth jokingly when Seth entered Emily's kitchen. He got the menacing glare from Paul that he had expected. But what surprised him was the mirror of Paul's expression from Seth. Seth, along with Colin, Brady and Jared, were always the peacemakers of the group. Whenever there was a fight amongst the pack, those three would stay out of it. So seeing a glare like that from Seth, was kind of scary. "God, have a cow. I was kidding!"

"Wasn't funny," they both muttered with equal acid in their voices.

Emily bit her tongue, trying not to laugh. "There's eggs in the microwave for you Seth."

"Thanks Em," he said before practically diving for the microwave. He was starving.

"So how'd she take it?" Sam asked after Seth was seated at the diminutive kitchen table.

He shrugged. "Well nothing was thrown at me," he joked. "But she remembered most of it from when we were kids so she guessed a lot."

"What about the imprinting thing?" Jared asked.

"Good, my explanation totally sucked but she got the idea of it."

They all laughed. "The one thing she didn't remember, huh?" Jake asked, relieved that Nessie had known about the wolves since her infancy.

Seth sighed. "Just my luck."

Their topic eventually switched over to other wolf talk. Even though there had been an extreme lack of bloodsuckers lately, they still talked strategy a lot. Along with patrol runs and any knowledge they picked up on anything really. It was a long night. Then suddenly Paul decided to ruin Seth's night. Why? It's Paul, it's what he does.

"You know," he said. "It's too bad about you and my sis."

Seth threw him a confused look. "What d'you mean?"

"Well. She might like you but... you know with Colin and all. You know her boyfriend."

Seth turned to Colin. He looked like he was about to rip his head off. Or worse. Yes, definitely worse. "No," Paul said quickly. "Not Collin, it's a different Colin." _Why couldn't her boyfriend had had another name. It was _so_ confusing._

School. Never the most exciting thing in Alexa's life. Honestly, today had to be the scariest of first days. Worse than kindergarten. Worse than the first day of middle school. Even worse than high school. Today was the first day that she was 'dating' Seth Clearwater. Shock and paranoia ran through her as she got dressed, trying to look pretty for him (It wasn't a struggle.). Could she really call it 'dating'? Sure, they had kissed. Sure, they were soul mates. Sure, they'd both admitted to their feelings. But.... For some reason there was always that but.

She felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket as she applied some mascara. She glanced at the collar ID. Colin. "Oh...my...God!" Her eyes bulged. What was her problem? How much more whore could she get. She knew she loved Seth. She always had, always would. Still, she hadn't always been this Seth crazy. She really liked Colin, that's why she was dating him;however, it wasn't love. Not like she had felt recently with Seth. Ever since she had started dating him, she had suppressed her Seth love realizing that she couldn't drool over a boy her whole life if he didn't feel the same. Since she did think Colin was a good guy, when he asked her she said yes. When she was with him she didn't think of Seth – that much. And when she wasn't with him, she attempted not to think of Seth.

Quickly she picked up her phone hoping he'd gone to voice mail. "Hi?"

"Hey babe," he said. Strangely, to Alexa it didn't seem right anymore. She assumed it was guilt. How could she not tell him? What could she do. Obviously she would have to dump him. But how? Not over the phone.

_Don't tell him. Don't tell him. Don't tell him. _ "I kissed Seth Clearwater," she blurted out.

" What?" she heard a strained voice yell. Then the boy went into full temper mode,"What the Hell is your problem Alexa? You fucking slut! Why would you do that? Are you an idiot? How could you do that? Let me guess, you're just like your brother! Yeah, sleep with anyone you can, eh? Oh damn Alexa! You did, didn't you! You slept with Clearwater? Why?"

She gaped. Taking in everything he'd just yelled at her. A slut? An idiot? _Slept _with Seth? Where did all that come from? Then she sighed. He was right, though. Sure, he had taken it into extremes but hadn't she confessed her love for another boy and made out with said boy? That counted as cheating, right? On top of all of that, he'd compared her to her brother! "Excuse me!" she yelled angrily. "Why do you have to jump to conclusions! I said kiss you idiot! As in one kiss!" Not technically _one. _But it had only been_ one _time.On Sunday, Seth had called like he'd promised but he had kept it casual. Total friendly basis. She immediately knew he had found out. She'd have to tell him and apologize to him. Immediately! Plus dump Colin. Unless he'd do that to her already on the phone call they were currently having.

"One kiss? Well will it happen again?" He was giving her a second chance.

She stayed silent. Of course it would! She loved him. He loved her. "Look," she said after a while only because she'd heard him open his mouth about to yell. "Can we talk at school?"

"Whatever." And he hung up the phone.

She flopped onto her bed. She felt horrible. Who forgets they have a boyfriend? More importantly, _how _can you forget? She really was a horrible person. And the whole school would know soon. Colin was a great guy and all but he was popular and _loved_ making scenes. No doubt he'd humiliate her. It was his way of evening the score. She cheats on him, he humiliates her. Today was going to be the worst day of her life. Even Seth would be a bit disappointing. After all she'd have to probably get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness.

After checking herself in her mirror, even though she didn't currently care what she looked like, she left her room. When she opened the door, Paul stumbled forward, falling into her room. "Were you eavesdropping?" she demanded.

"Well, technically I could've heard from over there but I decided to come over here just so I could get caught." Paul rolled his eyes. If his comment had been meant to insult her, she didn't catch on. "So you forgot about your boyfriend, huh?"

She glared at him. "Is that really your business?"

He shook his head. "Doesn't mean I don't want to know."

"Well, you'll find out soon enough anyway," she said bitingly. "The whole tribe will!" She sighed. News travelled fast through any high school and especially small towns. But you'd be lucky if there were 1500 people on the reservation. She knew that if Colin caused a scene, everyone on the res. Would know about it by the end of the day. She glanced at her watch and gasped. "I have to go! Crap, I'm gonna be late." With that she grabbed her book-bag and ran out the door.

She ran for about two minutes before she was out of breath. _Maybe I should have made exercising my New Year's Resolution. _About 50 feet in front of her she saw Collin, Brady and Seth walking to school. Quickening her pace she caught up with them in no time. She faked a cough so they'd know she was there. She smiled timidly as the trio turned around. "Um, Seth can I talk to you?"

He nodded, telling the guys to keep walking. "Hi."

"Hi." She glanced up and the loving look in his eyes was still there. _Of course, he imprinted on me. He has to love me, _she reminded herself. "Look, I'm really, really, really sorry!" Blurting out seemed to be her thing today.

He looked puzzled. "About what?"

She bit her lip and dropped her gaze to her feet. "About Colin."

"Oh." He turned to her, grabbing her shoulders gently, stopping her from walking. "Don't be sorry. I totally understand. You were just scared and completely out of it when you said that stuff and kissed me. You were traumatized by the wolves and crap. It's okay. I get it. Just remember, if things don't work out for you two, I'll always be here."

Alexa couldn't help but let her jaw drop to the floor. Shouldn't Seth be ripping her head off now? Or at least express some anger. _Gosh, I so don't deserve him. _"Seth...I.... Are you serious? Aren't you mad at me? Upset?"

"Alexa I could never be mad at you! Yeah, I'm upset but as long as you're happy." His face fell slightly. He was being so selfish.

"Seth." She waited until he looked at her before she continued. "Everything I said, I meant. I swear. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that. And, promise you won't think I'm a whore."

His eyebrows shot up. "I would never....." He stopped knowing that there was no sense in convincing her. She already knew. "I promise."

"I kinda forgot."

"About the wolves? About me?"

"No! You silly boy! About...Colin."

"You forgot about your boyfriend?"

She nodded, blushing.

He burst into fits of laughter. She glanced up, why was he laughing? He flashed a smile at her. "I just thought the reason was so much worse than that. Come on, let's get to school."

The two chatted a lot on the walk. She had explained what had happened on the phone this morning. Seth had started shaking violently until she'd calmed him. After a while, he tried to hold her hand. She refused, though, saying that she had to break up with – or get dumped by – Colin first.

Once they reached La Push High School, they entered the small school. Seth held the door for her. Something Colin had never done. They were walking towards their first period – which they had together – when they heard a voice say, "Get the hell away from my girl, Clearwater!"

They spun around to see a pissed off Colin and a few of his football teammates behind him.

**So sorry to those who waited that long to get a crappy chapter! But please review! It would mean a lot!! And if anyone has anything that they'd like to happen in the story, I'm open to all options mostly :) So please R&R **


	4. The 'Fight'

**Thanks so much to my reviewers MySilentEmoSide, NoelArdnek, jblc77, JazzPotato67, Vampirewithasecret, LyraWaterflame, Kishasho123, eeyore-ft-tigger and to everyone who alerted/favourited!! :) Now, action is far from my strong point so don't go too hard on me :D**

**Chapter 4**

"Did you not hear me?" Colin repeated angrily.

Seth was angry, too, but of course kept his cool. "I heard you just fine, doesn't mean I'm going to listen," Seth told him simply.

Colin scoffed. "Look, kid –" which was odd considering Seth was about 13 inches taller – "steroids aren't going to help you here." That shocked Alexa at first but then she remembered just last week she had thought the same. Since Seth, Paul and all the other werewolves were all _huge_ and hung out together, all the other teens figured that they were a 'gang' and all did drugs, including steroids. "You can't take on all five of us."

Seth glared at him. He was standing protectively in front of Alexa. "Really? You want to bet pretty boy?" he challenged.

A crowd was starting to form now and Alexa was extremely nervous. What if they all got in trouble? "Seth," she said quietly. "Can we just go? He's not worth it."

He was about to agree once he saw her hurt expression, but before he could, Colin exclaimed, "I'm not worth it? I'm not the fucking whore here Alexa! So you can sleep with any guy you want but I'm not allowed to beat the shit out of the prick?"

Seth stepped forward but Alexa's placed her hand on his chest signalling him to step back. "I never _slept _ with him. If you honestly think that a kiss" – or kiss_es_ – "is the same thing as having sex, maybe you should retake Sex. Ed.."

"Or," he suggested. "You could move your pretty ass over there so you don't get it kicked when my friends and I kick your _new_ _boyfriend's _ass."

She couldn't stifle her laughter at that, Come on, sure his friends and him were pretty good sized; however, Seth was a lot larger – muscle-wise – and had the super-strength thing on his side. The idea of Colin and his 'crew' having a chance against Seth was hilarious. Seth could probably take on half of La Push and come back Scratch-free.

"What the hell are you laughing at, bitch?" He shoved her with such force that she stumbled backwards into Seth. He caught her and as he did she felt him shaking.

"Seth," she whispered, trying to get him to calm down. Phasing right now would not be good! He held her shoulders gently – and she attempted not to cringe at the pain, Colin's shove had bruised her – and moved her out of harm's way.

" Listen," Seth stated, giving Colin the death glare, "You touch _my_ Lexi again, and you won't live to touch another girl. You should listen, 'cause I can guarantee to you that that was a promise."

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Colin barked, not believing it. He rolled his eyes at his friends, laughing, they didn't believe it either.

_Naive boy, _ Alexa thought, almost feeling a twinge of guilt for the pain this boy would get. After all, he was about to get beat up and it was her fault.

Suddenly Seth pushed Colin violently. Not paying attention to the force he'd used behind it. Just wanting to kill the freak for hurting _his_ Lexi. No one would get away with that if he could help it. Colin flew back about two metres when Seth had shoved him, slamming with a _bang _into the lockers. Making them slightly dented. "Dammit!" he cried, but he got back up. Hastily he threw a punch towards Seth with all his strength. Seth just stood there, waiting. T_hree... two... one..._, he thought, amused.

"Dammit! My hand!" He yelped in pain as his hand shattered.

Seth smirked. "Still think ya have a chance, bud?" With that he brought his hand back, thrusting it forward. Alexa closed her eyes scared to see the damage Seth's punch would cause. However she didn't hear a scream or cry of pain. Instead, she heard a booming voice yell, "Seth! Stop!"

Alexa sighed in relief. Sam Uley was standing in the hallway with Jared and Paul on his flanks. They were approaching them now. Obviously Jared and Paul had noticed the commotion and went o get Sam. "What the hell, Seth?" Sam demanded. This was way out of character for Seth and Sam knew there was a reason behind it.

Seth shrugged, sending a glare towards Colin who was currently attempting to get up. "Ass-whole deserved it."

"Really?" Jared asked in disbelief. "What'd he do?"

Seth explained everythingto Sam while the rest of the school stood there, silent and gaping. And of course Alexa stood there blushing madly. Now not only would the whole pack know about her betrayal to Colin and her letting Seth hurt Colin, but the entire school knew too.

It was then the four werewolves realized Colin and his friends were attempting to flee. "Where to you think you're going?" Sam asked in a voice so calm that it couldn't have been more scarier if he had a gun pointed at the group.

"Away from the slut." Colin sneered at Alexa still not learning his lesson.

Sam, too shocked to demand the boys to stop watched as Paul and Seth lurched themselves – human form – at Colin. Paul jabbed him in the stomach with his fist while Seth pounded his head. They shoved him around, too angry to stop but not angry enough to use their full strength. Colin yelped in pain as they heard another bone crack. His nose.

"So what's my sister Call?" Paul demanded.

He glared but said meekly, "Not a slut."

"And?" Seth prompted, twisting the boys wrist slightly(and painfully).

"Not a whore."

"Well aren't you going to apologize?" They both asked in chilling voices.

"She's the sl–" He didn't get to finish before he was on the floor once again cringing in pain.

Paul was about to kick him when Alexa cried, " Stop! You're going to kill him! He didn't do anything wrong!" She was in no way meaning to defend him. She just didn't want her brother and new boyfriend – sent a chill of delight down her spine – in jail for murder. Especially if she was the reason for ruining two of the most important people in her life lives. "Please!"

Seth immediately listened to her, not wanting to see her in any more pain. Paul, of course, continued his kick just not as hard as he'd wanted to. And not in the place where the prick deserved to be hit in. "Next time," he growled.

"You're lucky," Seth snapped before returning to Alexa's side.

Sam stepped up. "Unless you want worse, Colin, I would suggest you mention this to no one. That goes to all of you." He shot glances at all the bystanders. Everyone nodded and scattered, amazed that no teachers or administrators had come onto the scene. How bad could the staff at the school be?

Colin nodded, scared shitless. Then, with the assistance of his buddies, he got up. "Incase you didn't realize, Alexa, we're through."

She smiled smally at him. This _was_ what she wanted. Sure, Colin had proven he was a total ass but... had he deserved that much of a beating? No, of course not. Let's see, a broken nose, hand and by the way he was limping, Alexa suspected a leg fractured as well. Plus all the blood! She shuddered. Then turned to Seth. "Was that really necessary?" she scolded.

He bit his lip, looking like a scolded child. "I'm sorry but, there's no way I'm going to let anybody say anything about you like that." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Ignoring the pain shooting up her arm, she hugged him back resting her head in his large chest.

The couple stayed embraced for a few moments until Sam coughed. "I think it's best if all of you are out of school today."

Alexa pouted when she realized he meant the werewolves. "What about me?"

Paul flashed a smile. "Since when did the nerd ever want to miss school anyway?" They all laughed while Alexa stuck her tongue out at her brother.

The rest of the wolves left and all the students had gone to class – except for Colin who had been sent to the hospital – leaving Seth and Alexa alone in the hallway. "I should really go to class...."

"Why did I have to imprint on a goody-goody?" he teased.

She smiled brightly. "You love it." She pecked him on the cheek then turned and walked down the hall towards her first period class. Swaying her hips seductively, she knew Seth was still behind her, probably drooling.

**Okay, in my defence I warned you of my lack of action-writing skills :P Its really short too :/ Man I'm so sorry. But please R&R anyway and if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate :)**


	5. The Egg

**Thanks to my reviewers Noel Ardnek, eeyore-ft-tigger, MissSpiderFish, jblc44, LaughingAngelsGibberish and Evenstarsinger! And to everyone who alerted/faavourited!!! **

**Chapter 5**

Alexa screamed in frustration as she watched the broken egg yolk along with crumples of egg shell drip into the frying pan. She had never been a good cook but this was ridiculous! That egg had been her forth egg she had screwed up that morning. She decided just to deal with it, and attempt to salvage this egg. A few pieces of egg shells wouldn't kill you, right?

Besides the past week had been a long week – even though it was only a three day week. After the fight, Seth, Paul and Jared had gone home to 'diminish evidence', while Colin had gone to the hospital in Forks for some stitches. He couldn't have been too bad because he had been in school the next day. Which is when they were all called down to the principal's office individually.

Luckily, Sam had come up with a story of what 'happened' to tell the administrators. He had threatened Colin and his friends to tell the story. And then once he was sure that Colin had actually said the story, he told us to tell them the same thing just not the exact same words so no one would get suspicious. The administrators at La Push High honestly, didn't really care and were only bringing the kids in because of the complaints they got from parents. So they believed it. Jared, Paul, Seth and Colin had gotten suspended for a week while Alexa had gotten off clean with no punishments because she had the best marks in the small school and it would look good on the school if her university resume had no faults on it.

Eventually, another fight had happened and all the heat on their fight had died down. No one gave her the _you cheated on Colin? Slut _look or the _leave Colin for Seth, nice _look. Yesterday, on Wednesday, after school Seth and her had gone to First Beach. They mostly just walked – and made out – but they talked a lot too. Seth had made her pinky promise – which was their new thing because they were awesome like that – that she would never go in the woods alone again. Then, Alexa had asked her why Same was dating Emily after he just dated Leah. He had told her the whole story from start to finish. By the end of it she felt _so _bad for Leah and she had said, "I officially hate Sam, now." Seth had shook his head laughing telling her it wasn't his fault. Alexa had shrugged and skipped away leaving a laughing Seth to his lonesome.

Then came that morning. Alexa was left all alone, which was the _only _reason she was cooking. Her parents had gone to work and she thought they'd mentioned something about giving the key to Paul and wouldn't be back until the next day. After taking the key Paul had gone out with Rachel. They said that they were going to the diner to eat with the pack. Feeling totally abandoned – _Why didn't Seth invite me? - _she decided to cook.

Hearing a knock on the door she yelled angrily, "It's open!"

Seth, Brady and Collin came in. She mumbled an apology quickly when Brady said, "Someone's in a bad mood."

Seth smiled at her attempt at an egg. "So whatcha doing?"

She frowned. "Cooking an egg."

" It doesn't _look _like an egg," Collin teased.

Alexa glared at him. "I can see that! What do you guys want?" She was almost surprised when Seth didn't take her words the wrong way. Sure she hadn't meant them in a bad way _to him _but whenever Rach was slightly mad at Paul and she used a tone like that, Paul would cower away like a little puppy.

"Actually," Seth said, walking over to her beside the stove, "I will tell you when I get a kiss."

She laughed, rolling her eyes only to hide her blush. Kissing him tenderly, she turned back to her egg, it still wasn't cooked or even cooking! "Now do I get to know?"

"Well, we were going to ask you if you wanted to come to the diner with us," Collin explained.

"Not that we wanted you to come," Brady added teasingly, "Seth just wouldn't shut up about how he wanted you to come."

"I did not!" Seth exclaimed in denial.

"Why not?" Alexa asked pretending to look hurt.

He just grinned, then his face lit up. "So do you want to come? We go there a lot on Thursdays 'cause they have an awesome buffet and we can eat like almost all of it before they kick us out."

"I don't know," she said pointing at her egg. "I mean, I already have this gourmet meal cooking."

" Please Lex?" Seth begged. She couldn't say no to that face. _I guess imprinting works both ways._

"Only," she said in mock defeat, again motioning at the egg, "because I'm not sure if this is edible."

"Great," Seth enthused, pecking her on the lips. Then a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Then let's go." Luckily she got dressed as soon as she got up every morning so she was ready to go. Plus her mom had locked all the windows on the bottom floor and the back door earlier so she just had to lock the front door now.

" Wait!" Seth locked his hands around her small wrists and whispered teasingly into her ear, "Lexi, I can tell you don't cook much but... when you're done cooking, you turn _off _the burner before you leave the house."

She cursed under her breathe, and walked back to the stove. She turned around glaring viciously at Seth. "You knew the whole time didn't you?" she accused.

He smiled innocently. "I just noticed I swear!"

"You're lucky you're so cute!" Turns out she had forgot to turn the burner on. Made sense to as why the hadn't cooked a bit. Just proves how bad of a cook she was. She grabbed the frying pan a runny egg.

Right before she was about to poor it into the garbage when Collin said, "How exactly do you get high honours?"

Collin and Brady both laughed but Seth frowned and glared at him. Only he could make fun of Alexa like that. Of course Alexa reacted before he could. She turned away from the garbage brought the pan up and dumped the contents of it on his head. It ran all through his hair and onto his shirt – which all three of them were actually wearing for once. She turned around and smiled sweetly at Seth. Then, even sweeter, she asked, "Are all guys named Colin jerks or just the ones I meet?" Perkily she looped her arm in his and headed for the front door.

"Are you coming Collin?" she asked, still smiling.

He sighed. "I think I'll just go home." He headed for the front door trying to wipe the egg out of his hair.

"Aw, that's too bad! Maybe next time!" she called after him. She glanced up and saw Seth staring at her. She blushed madly.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Before she could answer the three burst into fits of laughter as the watched Collin walking down her driveway.

"We should go," Brady said. "We're going to be late." They all nodded. The boys stepped outside while Alexa locked the door and followed after them. Then it occurred to Alexa that they were all fifteen. "How are we going to get there?"

The boys grinned at each other. "One second, Lexi." They both took off into the woods. A sand-coloured and a dark grey wolf emerge from the spot. Her heart sped up a bit, she knew it was them but it was still. The sandy-coloured one came right up to her, she could tell by the eyes that it was Seth. He licked her in the face and she couldn't help but laugh. Then he threw his head in the air signalling her to jump on his back. She was hesitant but knew Seth wouldn't hurt her. First they ran – fast – to the spot where the boys had stripped and pawed at them for Alexa to pick them up and hold them.

They ran through the woods until they were in walking distance of the diner and there weren't any more woods for them to run in. Alexa hopped off and patted Seth's head. She threw Collin his clothes and he athleticism caught it in his mouth before running off deeper into the forest.

"You know you could change here, if you wanted to. It wouldn't bother me a bit," she told him only half-joking.

He rolled his eyes and she couldn't get over how cool it looked when a wolf rolled their eyes. Instead of just snatching the clothes and running, Seth brought his paw up and covered his eyes for a second. "You want me to cover my eyes?" He nodded his large wolf head. "Okay, I won't peek." She covered her eyes but still had his clothes at her her sides. As soon as he phased she peeked through her fingers. _Wow._ He had perfect arms, a perfect chest, perfect abs and perfect – whoa. She knew he would be big but... wow. A smile crossed her face as she took in his fully naked body.

The smile tipped Seth off. "Hey!" he exclaimed, turning around. To reveal an even nicer ass. She giggled.

"Lexi, come on, give me back my clothes! This isn't funny!" he still wasn't facing her and his face was bright red.

"You'll have to catch me!" she sang. And that's how Brady found a naked Seth twirling Alexa around in the air while they both laughed hysterically. He was used to seeing the pack naked by now it was something they just couldn't avoid. That wasn't what bugged him. He watched for a second as Seth sucked on her neck willing hr to give him back his clothes or something. He coughed loudly. "You're only fifteen. Would you two mind keeping your virginity for a few more years?"

Their heads shot up at Brady. They both blushed madly. At least he'd embarrassed the hell out of both of them. He didn't however, miss Alexa taking one last longing – L_onging? What the hell! The goody-good wanted to fuck Seth? Who would've thought! _Brady thought, amused – glance at him then handed him his clothes. Kissing him on the cheek.

Once Seth was dressed they all went over to the diner. Everyone was outside waiting. "Where the hell have you been?" Paul asked.

The three of them laughed. "Seth and Alexa were having some fun in the woods," Brady explained, jokingly.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at them. At the same time. It was creepy. "She wouldn't give me my clothes back," Seth defended before realizing how wrong that sounded. They all burst into laughter. Alexa cowered into Seth's side, trying to hide her blushing face. He squeezed her gently, feeling bad for what he said.

" Would you care to explain why my _baby_ sister had your clothes in the first place, Clearwater," Paul asked, his tone hinting at _I'm gonna kick your ass._

"She had Collin's too!" More laughs.

"What were you three doing?" Embry exclaimed.

"Nothing" Alexa exclaimed. "I just held their clothes while they were you know...."

"And you couldn't give Seth his back?"

She glared at her brother and then Embry when he snickered.

"Hey guys, watch it. She might pour an egg on your head," he said proudly. Alexa couldn't help but smile. Seth was proud of her! Even if it was just for pouring an egg on his friend's head.

Not getting the point, Quil asked, "Where's Collin?"

They explained the story of that morning when as they entered the diner. At the diner, when you paid you were given a plate and a glass once you paid. Seth had paid for her after she, reluctantly, agreed. They made their way to the buffet. The pack was right. It was good. It contained everything from crackers, to vegetables, to soup, to salads, to burgers, to pizza, to pasta. And much more. Of course the guys packed their plates a mile high. Seth turned around, not glancing at her plate and asked self-consciously, "Does it disgust you how much I eat?"

Giggling, she answered, "No. Paul has eaten like that even before he was a wolf."

Seth chuckled then almost dropped his full plate as he saw the contents on her plate. It had about three-quarters as much as Seth had. Which was a lot for a human. Especially for one as small as Alexa. "Lexi, are you going to finish that?"

She nodded. "I just won't go back for seconds."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. I can't believe you can eat all that."

"Are you suggesting I'm fat?"

Seth shook his head in amusement and put his free arm around her waist as they headed front the buffet to their table. "Exact opposite babe."

Everybody ate their first plate while the guys – and Leah – went back for seconds... and thirds. And the guys who hadn't imprinted, Embry and Collin – who didn't have their imprints there to try not to disgust – went back for fourths. Alexa, despite what she had said went back for seconds, blaming it on the egg that she didn't eat.

Paul and Rachel excused themselves first. Since she was totally absorbed in some extremely stupid story Jared was telling them, she totally forgot to ask him for the key. _Oh well, he'll be home first. _After awhile Seth asked her if she wanted to leave. Of course since it would just be the two of them she said yes.

**Please tell me what ya think :) R&R and if you have any suggestions please tell me :)**


	6. Baby Pictures

**Thanks to my reviewers Noel Ardnek, MySilentEmoSide, EclipseLover97 and Vampirewithasecret. So I really hope ya like this :P **

**Chapter 6**

Alexa and Seth were sitting on the porch outside of her house, waiting for Paul. Her parents had gone out and Paul had the key, so until he returned from wherever he had run off to, Seth had volunteered to wait out side with her.

"You know, Seth," she said curling up into his chest. "You don't have to wait with me. You should go and sleep; you look so tired." Honestly, she hoped he wouldn't listen to her and stay. One, because it was freezing outside and he could keep her warm. Two, because she loved his company.

He laughed. "I want to stay. Plus I couldn't leave you here alone and freezing." He seemed appalled by the idea.

She rolled her eyes. "Stupid imprinted freak."

"Hey," he said in mock defence. "I'm _your _stupid, imprinted freak."

"I know," she said smugly, smiling widely. Obviously she was pleased with this fact.

A half an hour later they were still sitting there. Cuddled up and waiting. "Where the hell is Paul?" Alexa complained. Looking around in annoyance.

Seth shrugged. "He said he wouldn't be long when he left the diner."

"Well, wasn't that a lie." She rolled over resting her head on his chest, half asleep.

"Lexi, baby, if you're that tired we could like break in or something so you can go to bed. I don't think it's illegal to break into your own house. Isn't there a window opened or unlocked?" he said, the whole time with his lips against the top of her head.

He felt her shake her head against his body. "Mom locks all the windows and doors everytime she leaves. 'Til now I never thought that as a bad thing."

They both laughed. She looked up and grinned. He was looking right into her eyes. _Damn, I'm lucky_, he thought as he looked over her. He kissed her gently until their kisses both grew hungrier. Gently, Seth picked her up and turned her around so she was perched on top of him. Her arms slid up his sides, around his neck and then tangled into his black hair. The kiss grew more passionate and before they knew it Seth had his hands roaming Alexa's body suggestively and Alexa was using all her strength to pull herself into him. Making sure every part of their bodies were touching.

The two were interrupted by a loud wolf howl. Seth waved his hand, telling her to ignore it before she could pull away. The concept worked for her and she continued pushing her tongue around with his. Eventually she realized that he was winning so she allowed his to search her mouth thoroughly. She found it weird how natural and ... good it felt to open-mouth kiss with Seth. With Colin she had always felt like she was about to barf.

Once again, they heard a howl. This time it seemed impatient. Alexa felt his breath enter her mouth as he sighed and eventually pulled away. "I think it's important."

She groaned. "Go on, I'll be here. _All _alone," she teased not expecting him to take her seriously.

"Lexi," he moaned. "I have to go. I'm so sorry, I'll be as quick as possible. Scream if you need me, I'll be here in a flash. I can break a window or something if you don't want to be outside."

She laughed, patting his broad chest. "Go silly. I was _kidding_. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

He ran his eyes over her petite, fragile, 5'3" frame. "Big girl, huh?" He chuckled, pecked her on the lips then bolted for the forest. He waited until he was well into the forest before phasing. Also, that his thoughts of him and Alexa's kiss was out of his mind. If Paul was phased....

Throwing his clothes near a stump, he phased. _Where have you been? _Sam demanded.

_Waiting for Paul, _Seth answered, struggling to keep Alexa out of his mind.

Embry laughed in his head. _Join the club!_

_What? _Seth was royally confused.

_You didn't hear? _Brady asked. Only to feel stupid because Seth had been with Alexa since they'd left the diner earlier that day.

_Hear what? _Seth said, getting anxious. What was wrong?

_Guess who's in the hospital._

Seth gasped. Paul was in the hospital? Why? How? Wouldn't he just heal on his own? God, Alexa was going to be so upset. How would she take this? Probably by yelling... a lot.

_Calm down lover boy. Nothing happened to your precious Paul. _Seth rolled his eyes at his sister's jab. _It's that kid. Alexa's boyfriend._

Ex _boyfriend! _he growled. Then a smile appeared showing all his wolf teeth. _What'd Paul do?_ he asked, finally finding the pack near a small clearing.

_The guy was spreading shit about you and Alexa. Something about how he saw the two of you doing crack on the street corner. Then, of course, something about the two of you doing it, _Jared explained. _Paul was in hearing distance. Beat the shit out of the guy. He's not gonna die – _Seth sighed in disappointment at that – _or anything. Just a few broken ribs. Guess Paul wasn't using all his strength._

_Yeah, Rachel's pissed, _Jacob clarified just phasing in. _You should've seen Paul, cowering away from her like she was a foot and half taller instead of the other way around. _

_Will someone tell me where the Hell Paul is? _Seth exclaimed.

_Well, Colin's parents were going to call the police after hearing the story and a _lot_ of coaxing from Sue and Billy, they decided against it. They said they'd let it slide since 'they did do so much for the town' if he apologized. And since Rach totally spazzed at him – _Jake showed them the memory and they all stifled barks and laughs – _he's going to have to do it. That poor kid, getting beat up twice by werewolves in less than a week._

_Deserved it, _Seth grumbled.

_Not really, _Leah said probably just trying to rile him up. _I mean yeah he was an ass but she _did_ cheat on him with you. I probably would've ripped her throat out if I was him._

That put Seth off, this was the first time ever that he lunged for his sister's throat. He felt her paws scratching at him as a snarl ripped from his teeth and attempted to sink his teeth into her. Swiftly, she dodged his attacked and pranced away to the rest of the wolves. Seth stood his ground, hackles raised and nostrils flaring.

_Cool it, Seth, _Sam ordered.

_Thought imprinting was supposed to make you more clam_, Embry thought. _It's making you almost as bad as Paul._

Seth sighed then made his way back to the pack. _So is that all you wanted? To tell us Paul had to apologize? _

Sam shook his large head. _Partially but we have to keep our cool. We're supposed to be the protectors, we can't go around picking fights. People won't trust us anymore if we do. Got that _everyone_? _

_And Seth, _Jake thought._ Paul said he had the key so either take Alexa to the Forks hospital to get it, or find a place for her to sleep 'cause their parents won't be back 'til tomorrow._

Seth nodded. Feeling everyone phase out, he started to make his way back to Alexa. Still in wolf form trying to get their faster. He remembered a few days ago when he had told her about the Sam/Emily/Leah thing. He had been surprised that she had taken Leah's side. Leah had never been nice to her. Ever. Not even when they were kids. Before she was this bitter. He couldn't even imagine what she'd be like now. Oh well, she'd have to deal. Alexa was going to be her sister-in-law eventually anyway.

Then Seth realized that not _everyone_ had phased. Leah was still here. _She took my side? Really? _Despite her attempt to hide it, Seth could see that Leah was pleased that someone didn't totally blame her for everything and think of her as an emotionless shrew who was bitter and a bitch.

_Yeah, she did. Happy? _

_You know, Seth. I think I might just like your imprint after all._

_Really? _

_Sure, Bro. Don't see why not. _

_Thanks Leah!_

_Don't mention it. _She phased out.

Seth soon did the same thing once he found his clothes. Putting them on he pretty near skipped to Alexa who was asleep on the front porch. Had Leah really just said that she might like Alexa? "Hey," he said softly. Shaking her gently; she eventually woke up.

"What did Sam want?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Seth hesitated Alexa was in a good mood – from their kiss – he didn't want to ruin that for her. He had to though. "Listen," he said seriously, taking a seat beside her and pulling her onto his lap. "Paul, after he left ran into Colin. He overheard him saying stuff about you," he couldn't repress a growl at that, "so he kind of flipped. Colin's in the hospital at Forks but he's not going to die or anything." Another growl." His parents said they wouldn't call the cops if Paul stayed and apologized. Rach is there with him and he's going to stay until he wakes up to apologize. But he has the key and your parents are out until tomorrow. We can either go to Forks and get the key, or you could... just...like, if you wanted to... come to my house. You could have my bed. I could sleep on the couch. If you...."

She giggled. She loved Seth's rambles. "Sure. I'll stay at your house. If that's okay with your mom. And your...uh, sister."

Seth laughed rising to his feet and bringing Alexa with him. "Don't worry she approves of you now since she know about you taking her side."

"You told her!?" she exclaimed angrily.

Kissing the top of her head, he smiled. "Calm down Lexi. I didn't know she was phased and I was thinking about it."

"Oh."

They walked to Seth's house, it was a ten minute walk. Well, technically Alexa only walked half. She was so tired she was stumbling around like she was drunk. Seth offered to give her a piggy-back ride and obviously she accepted.

"Mom!" Seth called as they entered the three bedroom house.

"Yeah?" Sue Clearwater asked coming in from the kitchen. She froze, then smiled at Alexa. "Hi Alexa. How are you?"

Alexa returned the warm smile and replied, "Great, you?"

"Alright." Then she glanced at Seth who was blushing furiously at his mom's questioning glance. He felt Alexa – who's hand he was holding – squeeze his hand encouragingly. "So," Sue asked. "May I ask why Alexa isn't home this late at night?"

"Um, well her parents went out and aren't going to be home until morning. Then Paul had the key but he's at the hospital until Colin wakes up so she can't get into the house. Is it okay if she stays here tonight?"

"Of course!" Sue exclaimed. Alexa's mom was best friends with Sue so even if Alexa hadn't been Seth's imprint she wouldn't have said no. She winked at Alexa. "Good way to get to know my future daughter-in-law."

"Mom!" Seth cried in embarrassment but Alexa noticed him checking to see her reaction.

She just smiled like an idiot. "Sure is."

Then, Leah came sprinting into the room, smiling. Smiling? Leah Clearwater. What was wrong? "Hi!" It took Alexa five seconds to see the photo album in her hand. Now it made sense. Embarrass baby brother time. "Lexa, do you want to see some pictures? I'm _sure _we have some you haven't seen. And I assure you they're embarrassing" She smiled even wider.

"Leah!" Seth shouted angrily.

"Oh come on," Alexa laughed following Leah into the living room. "It'll be fun..ny." She smiled sweetly at him.

"For you," he grumbled.

"Glad you understand!" She pecked him on the cheek but immediately blushed when she remembered his mom was their. Sue just laughed and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"This is of the two of you," Leah said pointing at a picture of a toddler Seth and a toddler Alexa in the bathtub. Seth was squirting her with a toy water bottle. "I hate you Leah." Alexa, on the other hand, laughed. She had the exact same picture somewhere in her messy bedroom.

"Look on the bright side, Seth. Now you're even. You've both seen each other naked," she joked causing Alexa to turn beat red and Seth to glare at his sister. _She must have been phased when Seth and I ran back here. _Leah shook her head, amused, and turned to Alexa with a plan in mind. "You're having fun aren't you?"

"Of course!" she giggled. She couldn't wait to see more pictures and the stories behind them. Seth was so cue was he was embarrassed.

"Then isn't that all that matters baby brother?" Leah raised an eyebrow coolly. Alexa knew what she was doing, playing the imprint card. To help Leah out, Alexa curled up into Seth's side and looked up at him innocently.

He met her eyes and knew the answer. Although he still wasn't happy about it. "Yes."

"Then let's continue." Leah cocked her head to the kitchen. "Mom! Hurry up! You know all the stories! We only have a a night to embarrass the crap out of Seth!"

**Please R&R!!! :) And tell me what you think? Any suggestions? :)**


	7. Sleepover!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update and sorry if there's a lot of mistakes im about to go babysitting for the first time so i didnt have time to go over it well. Thanks to my reviewers form the last chapter: JazzPotato67, eeyore-ft-tigger, jblc77, MySilentEmoSide, DoubleAA. Plus ev1 who alerted/ favourited or just read!!! :) Please Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 7**

They spent about an hour looking through the photo album. Alexa couldn't get over how cute he was. She would've looked through his pictures for so much longer. Sadly the next picture was one of Seth completely naked when he was probably only a few months old. The three girls started making fun of him.

"Okay," Seth said, annoyed. "That's enough." He grabbed Alexa's hand and tried to pull her up. She wouldn't budge.

"I want to look at more, though," she said sweetly with a pleased smile shining upon her face.

He grinned but didn't look her in the eyes because then he'd have to sit there being embarrassed for the next half an hour. "Too bad. I'm going to show you my room." With that, he wrapped his arms around her small waist and in one swift moment, he had her hung over his shoulder.

"Seth!" she screamed, pounding on his back with her fists. "Put me _down_!"

He laughed and kept walking towards his room. "Sorry Lexi." She grumbled but decided to stop pounding on him. It was doing more damage to her than him.

"Keep the door open!" Sue called but she couldn't have meant it since Seth had already slammed the door shut and she hadn't said anything.

He laid her down on his bed. She loved his room. It was a dark blue with old hardwood flooring and dark blue curtains. Just like hers it was a total mess. The only furniture he had was his bed, his dresser – which seemed to extremely lack clothes – and a desk with a chair.

She looked up at him after inspecting his room. He towered over her; after all she was lying down. "Do you like it?" he asked.

She nodded. "I do."

He laid down beside her and started playing with her hair absentmindedly. "You were a cute kid, ya know that?"

"I was, wasn't I?" He grinned that cocky, joking grin that always knocked the breath out of her.

"You do that on purpose don't you?" She got up off the bed and trailed over to the window.

"Do what?" Seth asked. He appeared behind her in an instant and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her.

She dropped her gaze to the floor in case he saw her reflection in the window. She didn't want to meet his gaze. "Smile like that."

"Like what?" This time the brain-dead boy actually knew what she was talking about, but decided to pretend not to.

"The way you do. It just makes me...." She cut herself off and spun around. In a sudden adrenaline rush she almost jumped the boy. Okay, no almost about it, she _did_ jump him. In a matter of milli-seconds she had her arms flung around his neck and her legs wrapped around his warm body, her mouth attacking his. He reacted instantly. His warm, muscled arms holding her up. She felt his hands grabbing her upper thighs and then – what Seth attempted to be casual – hovered up to her ass and groped her.

She moaned into the kiss as he did so. A thrill of excitement rushed up Seth's body as he deepened the kiss. Slowly he made his way over to his bed and laid her down, his lips trailing down to her neck. He climbed over top of her, making sure he was holding himself up so he wouldn't squash her. However, she wouldn't allow him not to be close to her so eventually she managed to pull him down. Then rolled over onto him.

Alexa giggled as Seth's lips had made their way down to her collar-bone. Realizing that was her ticklish spot, his kisses eventually turned into hickeys. She couldn't stop laughing and he wouldn't stop. So her laughs got louder until her whole body was shaking. Liking the way her shaking body felt on top of his he traced his lips back up her neck and jaw until he found her lips. She kissed him hungrily as soon as she felt his lips on hers again and didn't even wait for him to ask for entrance before she pretty much demanded him to stick his tongue in her mouth.

Eventually they pulled apart, out of breath. Alexa flopped down beside him. "Wow," he said. "So a simple smile makes you want to do that?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. He did something she had not expected. He had somehow wrapped his mouth around her tongue and been able to kiss her. It had been a short kiss. "How did you do that?"

He laughed. "Your tongue is small it's easy." He smiled. "Plus you're my imprint so everything fits perfectly. See." He held her hand. Perfect fit. He pulled her head under his chin against his chest. Perfect fit. He showed her a few more examples and chose to skip the last one. Even though he knew they were both thinking about it. They were much too young for that. Just 'cause most kids did do it at their age didn't make it right.

"So... what do you wanna do?" Seth asked.

She pondered her options. "I'm guessing looking at more pictures isn't an option?"

"Lexi!" he whined. "Please, babe, no. Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

"No, there's no such thing as too much. But...since I love you so much... we can do something else."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

She looked at him, confused. "Yeah, if you want to do something else."

"No, I mean. The first part. You said you loved me."

She blushed fiercely. "Oh."

Seth's face fell slightly. "It's okay, if you don't. I understand."

She smiled and kissed him on the nose. Before she could tell him how much she did love him, he said earnestly, "Well, I do love you. Forever.

She smiled widely. "I love you too," she returned truthfully.

He grinned and was almost shaking with delight.

Alexa stuck out her tiny pinky. "Pinky swear?"

"Of course." He wrapped his large pinky around hers.

She shook her head. "Seth, you have to say pinky swear too."

He laughed. "You're so childish. Pinky swear."

She giggled, then cuddled up into his chest. The warmth made it hard to keep her eyes open.

"What are you guys doing in bed together?" Leah announced loudly walking in the room.

Alexa jumped away from Seth, startled by her entrance.

"I was just kidding," Leah said rolling her eyes. "Here." She tossed a pair of drastically short short-shorts and a low-cut tank top at Alexa. "You can wear these to bed."

"Oh. Uh, thanks." After Leah left, Alexa eyed the skimpy pyjamas self-consciously. She gulped.

"I'll be right back," Seth told her, grabbing a pair of old pyjama pants. "You can change in here."

Hastily, she changed. Scared to death that Seth might come in without knocking and see her half-naked. No one got why she was so self-conscious about her body. They always said she was so small. But that there was exactly the problem. She was tiny, too tiny. It was just from a high metabolism but it was still weird. Yes, she had boobs, but that was about the only fat on her entire body. Maybe guys found that appealing but she found it awkward.

Luckily Seth knocked before he came in anyway. "Decent?" He was just trying to respect her. He wanted more than anything – besides just having her – to come in and see her.

Trying to pull the shorts down longer, she answered, "Yeah."

He walked in and looked her up and down. Then, much to Alexa's embarrassment, let out a low whistle. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. "You look fine," he assured her lovingly. "So what do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I asked you first."

"What's your point? I asked you second."

"That means you should pick." Seth laughed.

_Crap, I'm so gonna lose. _"Haven't you ever heard, Seth? First the worst, second the best? If seconds the best that means second should choose."

"_No, no, no." He wasn't sure what to say to that. "But you're my guest. I have to entertain you so I want you to choose what we do. Then you'll definitely be entertained."_

"_Okay." She pretended to ponder her options although she already knew what she was going to say. "I choose... for you to choose." She flashed a cheeky smile at him._

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Then I choose for you to choose."

"_Must you be so childish Seth?" she joked._

"_Must you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well children always want to choose. The floors all yours."_

She groaned. "Fine!" She looked around his room. There were a few board games piled in the corner with an inch or so of dust. She scanned the pile for her favourite. Luckily, he still had it. "Let's play monopoly."

"_Nope. Not with you!"_

She gasped, arranging her features into a hurt expression. She knew what he meant though. "Why? You'll play monopoly whit everyone: Leah, Embry, Collin, Brady, Sam, Jake... anyone else. Why not me? Your _imprint_."

"_You sure like to play the imprint card a lot, don't you?" he teased._

Her eyebrows shot up. "You know?"

"_I'm not stupid. Just 'cause I don't want to say no to it, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on."_

"_Oh." She paused. "So are we going to play or...?"_

"_Only because I love you. So are you still up to your old habits?"_

"_Seth Clearwater," she exclaimed, "I do __not_ cheat! You just suck at this game."

"_Do not! I beat everyone except you."_

"_Okay, then let's keep it that way?" He chuckled as they walked over to the board game. He owned the __Starwars Monopoly:Episode 1_. It was Alexa's favourite. Mostly because she had had a huge crush on Anakin Skywalker when she was little. Plus he was cuter as a kid than a teenager and his character as a kid was in this game.

"_Anakin, called it!" Seth said._

She glanced up at him, wanting to slap him. Literally. Screw the imprint, that was _her_ character.

"_I'm kidding Lex. You can have him, I guess I'll stick with JarJar... again."_

She just smiled up at him as they set up the game on his floor.

Tradition stayed tradition and Alexa beat him within thirty minutes. She did what she always did. She would get all the light blue/grey one, then the pink, then the orange and attempt to get all the pod-racers. Since they were cheap to build up (and they played whit one of each kind of money on free parking; Alexa tended to land on it every second time around) she had all towers early before Seth could afford to get simple apartments on his.

"_It's time to go to –" Leah started but then glanced at the board game. "You didn't ask me to play?!" It was her favourite game too._

"_I would have, if you wouldn't have made me where these," Alexa told her motioning to her fairly skimpy clothes._

"_You get away with it this time Walker," she told Alexa, smiling. "I'm going to bed and since Mom's already in bed, you guys have to go to bed. So Seth, get your ass to the couch. We don't want mini wolves running around now do we?"_

"_Leah!"_

"_Seth," Alexa calmed him as he started to shake. "At least she's not kicking my ass like Paul will probably do to you when he finds out I'm here."_

Seth nodded and after kissing her goodnight, he slipped out of the room. Leah winked at her and said goodnight; then shut off the lights.

Alexa curled up into Seth's bed and tried not to giggle. Things were great. She finally had Seth, and she was in his bed! Not with him, but still.... Also, she had a feeling that her and Leah would turn into good friends someday. Life was good. Too good.

**So I hope you like??? Sorry, about the whole what do you wanna do thing, me and my friend Katie do that for hours b4 we decide on what to do :P Plus Alexa's strategy for monopoly actually works, its the one i use :P So if ur a nerd like me and are 15 and still playing monopoly. I would so recommend it! Please Review!!!! :)**

**PS~ I don't own twilight or monopoly...or star wars :P**


	8. Girl's Day Out

**Thanks to my reviewers Retarded Retard -x-, MySilentEmoSide, JazzPotato, eeyore-ft-tigger, Miss. Ebbie Paige, LissyGirl and Noel Ardnek!! It really means a lot :) So, I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the stores, or songs I mention in it :)**

**Chapter 8~ Girl's Day Out**

"So Paul? Have you learned your lesson?" Sam asked, pacing casually back and forth as Embry, Quil and Jake had Paul pinned the front lawn of Sam's house.

He grumbled something in response but even to the werewolves it wasn't understandable.

"What's that?" Sam asked motioning to Jake.

Jake stabbed Paul in the stomach with his fist. Paul yelped. "I thought we were brothers?"

They all laughed. "Of course we are! You just have to get that temper o' yours in check," Sam told him.

"Yeah, dude," Embry continued. "Sam told you not to go after Colin, just 'cause he didn't use his _I'm the Alpha and if you have to listen to me 'cause I'm so much better than all of you _voice. Didn't mean that's not what he meant." When he got a glare from all his brothers, he rolled his eyes. "Kidding! Damn, you guys can't take a joke!"

"I'll show you guys a joke if you don't get off of me," Paul snapped.

"C'mon guys. He's learned his lesson."

"Yeah for the next two minutes," Jake grumbled.

"We could always bring Rach in here to yell at him," Leah said jubilantly as she entered Emily's driveway.

The whole pack stood, mouth dropped to the floor, staring at Leah."Why are you in a good mood?" Jared finally managed.

"Because I just spent an entire night embarrassing the hell outta my baby brother."

Their gaped mouths closed; this sounded more like Leah.

"How?" Paul asked.

She shrugged. "Your sister spent the night."

"SHE WHAT?!" Paul yelled, causing Emily to come out of the house, confused.

"You said she needed to have a place to sleep." She rolled her eyes. "God, Paul, flip much."

"They didn't sleep together did they?" he asked, starting to shake.

"Nooooooo," she replied slowly then smiled mischievously. Ignoring the warning glances she got from the pack, she continued in a mocking voice, "But there was definitely some action going on before bedtime."

No one could say that Paul's temper was as bad as it was before he imprinted; however, even with his decrease in bad temperament, his temper was still the worst in the pack. His shaking turned violent and he was definitely about to phase.

Sam placed a hand on Paul's shoulder. He had to put all his strength on Paul's shoulder to stop his hand from shaking like an earthquake. "Paul. We have a problem that's I called you all here." Sam was using his, as Embry would say, _I'm the Alpha and if you have to listen to me 'cause I'm so much better than all of you voice._

Paul's shakes decreased into trembles, then faded completely. "Okay then. Sup boss?" he asked.

Alexa was walking back to her house from the Clearwater's place. Seth had had to go to some pack meeting along with Leah, and Sue was going to Forks to see Charlie today, so Alexa had decided it was best for her to leave.

She kicked a small pebble not paying attention to whoever else was on the road.

"You should watch where you kick those things you know," said a voice in a dry tone that seemed oddly familiar. She glanced up to see Leah grinning at her.

"Hey Leah. Where's Seth?"

"Gee, even after I show you all sorts of baby pictures you still want to see him first?" She pretended to pout.

"Sorry, I...uh, didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Hey, Seth's running patrol for most of the day, and honestly I don't feel like faking a smile at Emily's all day until it's my shift, so... do you wanna go to Port Angelos or something?"

"Um, sure sounds fun. I can change first though, right?" Alexa asked, Leah nodded. Since Leah was already dressed, she continued walking with Alexa. "Why is he running patrol in the daytime? Is something wrong?" she asked, interrupting the silence that had occurred the whole walk.

"Not really." She shrugged. "Some bloodsuckers are just passing through and we don't want them to kill anyone, I guess, so Sam's got us on patrol."

Alexa sucked in a deep breath, opening her front door – which Paul had left unlocked. "They're chasing leeches right now?" She didn't care that there was an alliance with the Cullens, or that some vamps were good; she still called them leeches. Just a habit, she guessed.

Leah laughed. "Yes, and they're fine. So go get ready so we can go."

Alexa did what she was told. It was strangely, a warm day in La Push, so she put on a pair of dark-wash short shorts and a white Paramore T-shirt. She didn't really need to wear make-up to look good so she decided not to bother. Throwing her hair into a high pony, she ran downstairs to Leah. "Ready." She scrunched her nose. "It's way too hot out to walk back to your house. Do you wanna just take Paul's truck?"

Leah raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure? I don't want to get my throat ripped out."

She shrugged. "He'll get over it. Besides, he owes me." She tossed the keys to Leah.

Catching them, she wondered, "How?"

"He got into a fight with my ex, and made me spend a _whole _night with _Leah _Clearwater." She smirked at Leah, trying not to laugh.

"Again, Walker, I could grow to like you."

"Oh, Leah, don't kid yourself, you'll grow to _love _me."

The two laughed as they made their way to Paul's truck. The ride to Port Angelos was an hour long, so there was plenty of time for the future sister-in-laws to talk. After Alexa asked her who was on patrol – which was Sam, Seth, Paul and Jared – the two started to discuss more personal matters. Alexa found herself amazed how cool, fun and...nice Leah was. She was nothing like the bitter bitch La Push put her out to be. Once you got past the whole Sam thing that is.

They arrived in the city, and decided to go catch a movie. It was a Friday afternoon and since it was just La Push that had school off, the theatre wasn't too busy.

"What movie do you want to see?" Leah asked.

"Your idea, Lee, you choose."

Leah glanced at the movies. The only ones that interested her were the new horror movie out and the... chick flick. Although, she really wanted to see it she was embarrassed to admit that her, Leah Clearwater, was a fan of sappy romance movies. "Well, what type of movies do you like?"

"Like none that you would." Hello, she was at the movies with Leah Clearwater, _Leah_. Alexa's favourite type of movies were chick flicks and she doubted Leah would like them.

"Try me?" _Please like chick flicks, please, please, please!_

Alexa sighed. "Chick flicks."

"'Kay, let's see _Where's the love then_." That was the movie she wanted to see, and luckily the only chick flick in the theatre.

"Sure, but if you don't like that type of movie, we don't have to." They walked into the admission line. It wasn't that long, just three people were ahead of them.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Better than you," Alexa joked, referring to the pack being able to read each other's minds when in wolf form.

Leah caught on and laughed, a real laugh. Then she blushed. "I... like chick flicks," she said the last three words so quietly that Alexa barely heard them.

Alexa gasped in mock shock. "_Leah Clearwater_ likes chick flicks. It's too bad I can't tell anyone."

"Glad you understand. 'Cause I'm sure that I can make your life Hell if you tell anybody that it was my choice to come to this movie. If anyone asks you say that I let you pick and reluctantly agreed."

"Whatever Leah." Leah had kept a straight face throughout the whole threat. However, Leah had done that to her when she was little and then as soon as she thought Alexa had left crying, she had heard Leah laugh to her friends about how it was just a prank. "I won't tell, because I know that if you can embarrass Seth that easy, you can definitely do it to me."

The girls left the theatre and went to the shop across the street. It was the _Bulk Barn _where you could find almost every kind of candy, chocolate, nuts, baking ingredients, _et cetera, _at an extremely cheap price. They got a bunch of junk and stuffed it into Leah's oversized purse after they bought it before heading back to the theatre.

When they entered the show room it was close to empty. There were two other girls about their age sitting at the front. Avoiding them, Leah and Alexa wen to the very back. The previews were still showing so they sat there and chowed down on their junk. Once the movie started, they stopped chatting and transferred all their attention to the movies.

By the end of it, Alexa was balling while Leah had tears in her eyes but wouldn't dare to shed them.

They left the theatre after it was over and headed back to Paul's truck. "What now?" Alexa asked, buckling her seat belt.

"Food?"

"Sounds good. Where?"

Leah shrugged. "I eat anything, remember?"

Alexa laughed. "Oh yeah. Um, food court at the mall?"

She nodded.

They drove through downtown Port Angelos until they arrived at the mall. Parking the truck in the underground parking lot, they took the escalator into the mall. "Can we go into here before we eat?" Alexa asked, pointing at the grocery store.

"What? Do you have like grocery shopping to do?" Leah snickered.

Alexa stuck her tongue out at her. "Not exactly. I'm just running out of something at my house and I might as well get it while I'm here."

"Sure, whatever." She followed Alexa into the grocery store. She thought that she had meant pads so when Alexa turned down the baking aisle, she shot her a confused look.

Alexa grabbed a can of cream cheese frosting and smiled an innocent smile at Leah. "I can't live with this stuff."

"You bake a lot?" she asked as they headed to check-out.

She shook her head, biting back a laugh at the thought of her cooking. "No. But it tastes good out of the can."

Leah chuckled. "You and my brother are definitely meant for each other."

She giggled in response. Quickening her pace when she smelt the greasy smell of the food court. Once they arrived, Leah went to _Subway_ and ordered a foot long sub, then went with me to _A&W_ with me and ordered a teen burger and a root beer float. Alexa, who wasn't a werewolf, couldn't eat that much but ordered a teen burger combo. She gave Leah her fries and then went to _KFC _and ordered their fries. Their fries were so much better.

"You eat a lot for a girl of your size, fatty," Leah joked.

"Well, you...." She stuck her tongue out at her. "You know I suck at comebacks."

"You do alright," Leah allowed. "Sometimes."

"Oh bite me!"

"Nope, that's my brother's job."

Alexa blushed furiously, glancing down at her burger. "You suck Leah."

"Yup, but you're forced to love me."

" No," Alexa corrected. " I'm forced to be _stuck _with you. It's my own choice to like you."

"Wow, someone actually is hanging out with me on their won free will? I feel loved." She laughed, taking the last bite of her sub.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, you know. You're actually really awesome and fun."

"Tell the guys that," she scoffed.

"Maybe I will," Alexa teased.

They both laughed and Alexa continued eating as Leah finished off her float.

"Alexa?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I'm sorry for picking on you so much when we were younger."

She smiled up at Leah, then shrugged. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize. It was awhile ago. Anyway, it's not like Paul is apologizing for beating Seth up all the time. So I guess you're off the hook."

They exchanged smiles of true friendship. Alexa was almost done her fries when she heard Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me_. At first she thought it was her cell going off but then she remembered that she had changed it to _Sexy Chick _the day before. Soon she realized it was Leah's cell. On first glance, it was hard to not laugh at thinking a girl like Leah listened to Taylor Swift; however, when you thought about her situation with Sam and Emily, some parts of the song were relatable.

"What do you want Sam? I'm busy."

_Sam? Why's he calling? _ Alexa thought.

" What?... You're kidding... Idiots... Um, yeah, she'd eating... Not _eating_ means she's not done... Ugh, whatever, we'll be there as soon as we can..." Leah's eyes darkened a shade; there was a sadness in them. Alexa knew that the only thing that could make Leah's sadness shine through like that would be something Sam said. Most likely him using his old nickname for her, Lee-Lee.

"We have to go?" Alexa asked shoving all the garbage – and the food she didn't finish – on a tray. "Why?"

Leah looked reluctant to tell her, but figured that she would find out soon enough. "The pack got into a fight." They started towards the truck.

Alexa quickened her pace as she heard the words. "The pack did?" she exclaimed. "Like, a bad one? Is everyone okay? Why does this concern me though? Wait, is it even possible for you guys to fight? Why aren't you answering my questions!?" Her voice broke with desperation as she thought of what could've happened to Seth, or Paul.

"If you'd shut up for a second, I would." Leah immediately felt bad when she snapped at her because she knew that Alexa was just worried about Seth. Sometimes, hanging out with imprinted people really sucked.

"Sorry," Alexa muttered, hopping into the truck.

"S'okay. And, yes we can fight Obviously. And I guess I shouldn't say _pack_, it was just two people. But still... I guess it's not that bad but Sam thinks you can get them to calm down before they rip each others' heads off."

"Who's heads off? Ohmigod! It's Seth isn't it?" She felt her chest tighten; she was seconds away from hyperventilating – a habit of hers that she'd had ever since she'd had a blood test a few years back. "Is he okay? Leah?"

"Calm down! Alexa, we're werewolves by the time we even get there they'll probably both be almost healed." Leah prayed her words were true for Alexa's sake, if the boys still looked like the way Sam had described them to her, Leah knew that they would need more than a paper bag to calm her down.

"B-but –"

"No buts. Just calm down, we'll be there soon." Wanting to get her friend there as soon as she could, she sped up Paul's old truck.

"Wh-who did S-Seth... f-f-fight with?" Alexa stuttered.

Leah didn't want to answer. She knew it would hurt her a lot.

"Leah!" she screamed and Leah couldn't help but recognize that scream. It was the same scream a desperation, fright and insecurity that she'd had in the woods that night a week or so ago. In fact, the terror on her face was the same too. She really did care for Seth.

Leah sighed. "Paul?"

That set her off. Alexa burst into tears, unable to contain herself. Leah did her best to comfort her new friend and drive as fast as she could at the same time. She was going to kill Seth and Paul for making Alexa cry.

**Sooooooo... I don't know if you noticed but I really like food I'm right the fat kid, well not actually but apparently i eat like one :P Oh and um, you probably figured this out but "et cetera" is the same as etc. I just thought id say that cuz i wrote that down on my paper in English and my friend (the one i play monopoly with :P) had no clue what it meant....lol, so I hope you liked it. Please tell me what ya think :) REVIEW hehe**


	9. Whipped

**Thanks to my reviewers LissyGirl, EclipseLover97, eeyore-ft-tigger, Noel Ardnek, JazzPotato67, Retarded Retard -x-, ilovejakethemost and ? !!! I hope ya like this. Also, I'm gonna try POVs, so can ya tell me if you like them better or worse than third person? :) So here I go..........**

**Chapter 9 ~**

**Alexa's POV  
**

I couldn't stop my shaking as desperate sobs escaped my lips. Leah didn't tell me anything else and to that, I was glad. I doubted I could take much more. All I could picture was Seth's body limp and ripped apart, and Paul's ... quite frankly I couldn't bring myself to picture his body. Infact I hoped it was ripped to shreds The stupid asswhole probably started the whole thing! Okay, so maybe that's a bit harsh, I knew Seth was to be blamed too.

Hopefully, I could get my cries under-control before we reached La Push; I doubt I could yell at them if I was bawling.

"Leah?" My voice cracked and without her wolf hearing, I know she wouldn't have been able to hear me.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

I smiled at her. Leah was begin so nice and caring, it kind of shocked me. I knew she wasn't a heartless shrew, but I never knew she was this amazing. I was glad to have her as a friend. "Did they call Rachel? She could calm Paul down better than me."

Leah shook her head. "Rachel's in Hawaii this weekend with Becky, her sister."

I gulped. Rach being gone would probably just set Paul in an even fouler mood. I wiped the tears off my face. My face was all red and puffy. I looked like crap, no doubt about it. More tears escaped my eyes and I didn't bother to wipe them, they'd just be smeared off by more tears anyway.

"Shh, calm down Alexa. We'll be there in about five minutes."

Five minutes? My head shot up and I looked at the surroundings outside Paul's truck. Yes, she was right. We were on the highway between Forks and La Push. Which only shocked me because the drive – at the speed limit – was an hour and we'd only been driving for thirty minutes tops. Leah was really speeding.

"What do I say to them?" I wondered, more to myself. I was honestly to hurt and angry to try to calm either of them down. Plus, it had been a half an hour since Sam called, maybe they were already calmed down? Seth, maybe. Paul, hell no!

Leah shrugged and thankfully didn't answer. Thankfully because most likely, her solution would be beating the shit out of the two. Which I physically, and on Seth's part, emotionally do that.

Suddenly, a thought flashed upon me. "Were they still fighting when Sam called?" It did make sense. Leah had been extremely distressed at the phone call, and although it may have been Sam's authority, she had gotten up out of the mall pretty fast. When she didn't answer immediately, I had my answer. Glancing up, I saw her worried face. She was pondering on what to tell me. Yup, definitely had my answer.

"Alexa, I'm so sorry," she whispered. I could feel the truck accelerate beneath us. "They're such idiots."

"Tell me 'bout it," I muttered. How could they do this to me? Hello, was I not Seth's freaken imprint? I thought he couldn't hurt me? Paul, of course, I expected this type of thing out of him. He kind of had a track record, so to say.

Leah smirked at my comment, then laughed. I laughed along, but it was a hollow laugh. There was no emotion in it. I sighed and glanced out my window. My heart stopped. Not literally, of course, but I swear it must've skipped a beat at _that _sight. In a clearing beside Emily's quaint little house was the pack. They were split into two groups. On the right Brady, Collin and Embry were holding Seth back. While on the left Quil, Jared and Jake held back Paul. Sam was in the middle yelling at them to calm down.

I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears one last time as Leah cut the engine and we hopped out of the truck. Once outside, I could hear Seth and Paul throwing insults at each other like their life depended on it while Sam screamed loudly at them. I felt bad for the wolves, if this hurt my ears, it must kill theirs!

Seth was the first to notice our entrance. He glanced up to me, and hurt overtook his features as he took in my swollen face. Considering the adoring look on Seth's face, everyone realized that only I could make him look like that – I would've had a happy dance if it wasn't for my current temperament – so they glanced over at me.

They all shut up, and silence flooded over the scene. I knew it was my duty to break it. I took a deep breath. "What the hell?!" I demanded angrily. Anger controlled me and at that moment I felt like Paul – shudder.

No one answered, so I looked back and forth between my brother and boyfriend. I continued, "Is someone going to explain?"

Have you ever felt that there was so much noise that your head would explode? That's how I felt right then. Seth and Paul both started rushing out – loudly – _their_ sides of the story. Throughout the whole thing, the only words I managed to comprehend were, "That fucker... asswhole... made out... wouldn't stop... he started... no way... suck up!.. loser... hit me... retard... what were you... that's not... what were... shut up!" Add in Sam's roaring orders and it was like a brawl.

"WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, tears flowing over my eyes once again.

That shocked everyone and silence once again swept over us all. I wasn't the type of girl to yell, or swear. But, Like anyone in the Walker family I have a temper. "You are both stupid idiots!" Seth flinched and I wanted so bad to go comfort him but... he had what was coming to him. "Would it kill you not to be at each other's throats for one fucking day!? You are both so childish! Grow up! So can you both shut up for five minutes so someone I can actually trust" – another cringe from Seth – "tell me what the hell is going on?" My hands were clenched in fists, my hair was blowing every which way in the wind, the tears, fresh and old, stained my face as I stood there screaming at the top of my lungs. I must've looked so pathetic. Ignoring the humiliation I should've felt, I turned to Sam.

"Well?" I demanded harshly. Okay, I was begin rude, but could you really blame me? I was pissed.

"Alexa, please calm down! As an imprint your emotions are tied to Seth's. What you feel, he feels," Sam reminded me.

Well, not technically 'reminding' me because I never knew that before, although it did explain a lot. But, leave it to me.... "Sam! Just tell me!" I had no intention to calm down. Infact I wanted to go and slap each and every one of the pack members in the face. The only thing stopping me was that I knew it would hurt me more than them.

"Collin, Embry and Brady were doing patrol this morning. They smelt a leech, so that's why I called the meeting. We were all on patrol and Seth," he motioned to Seth, which in my opinion was stupid because I obviously knew who Seth was, "was just thinking of some stuff." I was never told exactly what 'stuff' was but I made the conclusion that it was when I jumped him and that time in the woods when I stole his clothes, because the pack makes fun of me _all the time_ now. "Paul, kind of... spazzed and lost his temper. He started to chase after Seth throwing insults at him every which way. Then, once he found him, he attacked him. Still in wolf form." Sam went on and on while I stood gaping and fuming. Apparently, Seth had tried not to hit Paul back but after Paul was all like, "If you hurt her you fucking jackass, or you ever use her just to get in her pants I swear to God!" Well since Seth imprinted on me, if someone said something bad about me, – example, when my dad said something about Rach – or the fact that he would ever hurt me, totally set werewolves off. So Seth attacked at full force. The details of the fight weren't told to me. The reason being on somewhere of the lines of "you couldn't handle it". And yes, that was probably true.

Because just from what Sam told me I was already spazzing at both boys....

" Seth!" I cried indignantly. I couldn't believe that he would think of stuff about us when he was phased Sure, it never left my mind, but at any chance that Leah could read my thoughts, I would stop thinking about it. "Are you stupid? Why would you think of that? _How _could you think of that. Especially when you know that my every one" – I motioned to the now by standing pack – "can hear you?" I paused, mostly to breath, but Seth started apologizing.

"Lexi, I'm so sorry," he pleaded, stepping toward me. I backed away ignoring the torchured look on his face, it was for his own good. If he was too close when I got mad, I wouldn't put it past me to kick him in the nuts. And later, I knew I'd regret that.

I shook my head angrily. " And honestly, when my brother was phased?" I continued to yell. "Are you really that stupid? It's Paul for God's sake! My over-reactive, over-protective, temperamental, dickhead of a brother.

"Alexa," Sam warned; Paul was starting to shake again. But I ignored him.

" Of _course _he'd start a fight over that!You know that! Why would you be so stupid? I was so fucking worried, you could've been killed!" I bored my eyes into his as I said the last part. He actually looked like he was about to cry. I figured I'd yelled enough. "Understand?" I asked softly.

He nodded.

"Never do it again!"

"Never," he whispered. He leaned down to kiss me but I refused; I wasn't that easy and if he thought that one kiss would make it all better, than I wasn't going to let him kiss me. Mostly because if he did, then he probably would be forgiven.

"Dude's whipped," I heard someone – probably Embry – chuckle. I shot a death glare in their direction before heading over to my brother.

"And _you_!" I stabbed a finger at his chest as my voice raised in volume once again. "What the hell's your problem? You can't get into a fight with my boyfriend whenever you damn well feel like it! It's none of your business what I do with him!" That got some "oohs", laughs, and "oh no she didn't"s from the peanut gallery. "So butt out! I don't go and bitch slap Rach everytime I hear you howling in your room at night!" More comments from the oh-so-beloved peanut gallery. "And I sure as hell never said a damn thing to the millions of sluts you used to bring home and fuck every night!"

"Alexa," Sam warned again. Yes, I ignored him.

"So get that damn temper of yours in check, Paul. You hear me? And another thing, don't touch my fucking boyfriend ever again!"

"What're ya gonna do about it?" Paul challenged.

I smirked mischievously. "I'll show you!" And with all the power I possessed in my small frame, I brought up my knee and lurched it into his private area.

He fell to the ground whimpering like a baby, while I stood triumphantly for a moment, admiring my work. In the background I heard many comments, some cheering me on, some... not, some laughing and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth. He was so perfect. Sorry, had to state the obvious there.... Anyway, he smiled, also pleased by my work and obviously pleased that it was Paul that I hit.

I skipped away from my brother, smiling happily. I was headed towards Leah so she could get me out of here, but I stopped at Seth. I pecked him on the lips and whispered into his ear, "That's why I didn't want to be near you. It could've wrecked our shot at kids in the future." I returned the delighted smile he gave me, then skipped over to his sister. Linking my elbow in hers, we turned towards the car.

"And guys?" I turned around to look at them. There was a certain promise I made to Leah that I had to keep. "Leash's awesome, mmhmm, just thought I'd tell ya that."

Most of them burst into laughter, but I ignored them and smirked up at Leah. "Told you I'd tell them."

"You're a retard, Walker." She laughed.

I giggled. "Yup!"

Then Paul had to be, for once in his lifetime, perceptive. "Is that my truck?"

I threw a look of mock horror to Leah. "Run!" I yelled as the two of us took off at full speed – well my full speed, Leah is after all a werewolf – for Paul's vehicle. We hopped in, and through fits of laughter managed to leave before any of the guys could stop their barks of laughter long enough to catch us.

**I'm sorry if this sucks, I've had a headache all week and my mom thinks its from the comp so I'm not allowed on and since no ones home I thought id make it up quickly . Well, please R&R!!! :)**


	10. BFFs Suuuure

**Thanks to everyone who story alerted and favourited, and my amazing reviewers Team-LaPush-Werewolves, ilovejakethemost, MrsEmCullen.x, EclipseLover97, eeyore-ft-tigger, jblc77, LissyGirl, imwiththepackhottie, JazzPotato67, MySilentEmoSide and Noel Ardnek! You guys are all awesome :) I counted and i got like 10 reviews for this chapter! I was so happy :P And Guess what? I have over 50 reviews!!!Yay!!! Sry, that was a big deal to me, all my other stories have like 5 :P So Id like to thank you guys for that! :) **

**Well, anywho...... Im gonna stick with POVs cuz no one sed anything bad about them, so here I go......**

**Chapter 10 ~ BFFs? Suuuure.... **

Alexa's POV

Two weeks had passed since the fight. Just last week I had remembered that I hadn't even noticed their injuries – if they even had any. I believe they did though because when I asked Seth, he changed the subject.

Eventually, thanks to the 'imprint card' I got him to open up to me a bit. He said his were healed by noon the next day. Maybe if he was human, that would've relive me but since his 'wolf qualities' make him heal extremely fast, I knew that it was his way of telling me that they were really bad. However, he didn't want to say it plain out; probably protecting his privates as much as my feelings.

The past two weeks I've divided mt time into: doing projects for school – which there seem to be a lot more than usual of –, apologizing to Seth for over-reacting and being such a bitch to him that day, and giving Paul malicious glares whenever the urge strikes, which like the projects was really often.

Seth wasn't the only one in for a lot of apologies though. Remember way back when I forgot I had a boyfriend? Then, I couldn't have felt more humiliated, stupid and crappy. Well, I was wrong; because now, I fell worse. In the three weeks since Seth imprinted on me, I haven't had _any_ contact with my best friends: Tessa, Tevvin, Scarlett and Luke. It's like I forgot about them too! I'm such an idiot.

When I went and cried out the story to Seth, he told me just to go and apologize my ass off. Also some crap about how he couldn't imagine that anyone could _not_ accept my apology. Whipped, imprinted retard. Then again, at least he's _my_ whipped, imprinted retard.

And that has been what lead me into becoming the nervous wreck sitting on my bed, clutching my cell phone. Bringing myself to click send on any one of their names was a challenge. I knew it didn't matter which one, they were probably all together anyway. Before the Seth thing we all stuck together like glue. Still, rejection was my least favourite gift to receive – why do you think I never asked Seth out? – and I knew my friends wouldn't forgive as easily as Seth.

Finally, I decided just to send one of them a text message. I was closest to Tevvin's name, and he was the one most likely to actually get everyone together and come to meet me, I started writing out a text message.

TEV, CAN YOU GET EV1 TOGETHER AND MEET ME AT FIRST BEACH IN 15? PLEASE, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU GUYS. AND IM REALLY SRY BOUT LATELY!

Tapping my foot impatiently, I awaited Tevvin's reply.

"Calm down, Lexi," Seth told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I can't!" I exclaimed, pouting. "I'm so nervous! What if they don't want to be friends with me anymore?"

He shook his head. "They will! You just gotta get down on your knees," he teased.

"You want me to get down on my knees for two boys," I teased back.

He growled and I punched him in the shoulder. "Now it's your time to calm down. They're my best friends and you being over protective won't change that."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he told me sincerely.

I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head, maybe too quickly. "No. That might make things worse."

"If you get hurt, I swear to God –"

"Shh. Don't swear to God it's not nice. And, they're human! If I can hang out with werewolves – especially Leah and Paul with their tempers –, I think I can be with humans."

"Fine," he grumbled.

I jumped a foot when I felt my phone buzz in my shaky hands. After two minutes of me just staring at it, Seth nudged me. "You've gotta know what he says eventually."

I gulped.

I'LL DO MY BEST, BUT SCARS BEEN A REAL BITCH BOUT IT LATELY. ILL BE THR THOUGH. CYA SOON. MISSED YOU A LOT LEX :)

I smiled and I swear to God – good thing Seth can't read my thoughts.... – that there were tears in my eyes. Seth wiped them away and smiled at me. "C'mon. You have a meeting."

I nodded, breathing in deeply. "okay, I'll see you later?"

He shook his head. "I have patrol in an hour 'til three."

I frowned. Then smiled widely. "Then just come up in here."

"How?"

"Window."

"Lexi. If I got caught, Paul would kill me."

"A chance I'm willing to take."

He flinched.

" I'm kidding! Gosh, we won't _do _anything. I just want to see you," I said the last sentence blushing. I hated being all mushy and romantic but, when you feel something this strong, you can't keep it in.

He kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be here. Now go."

I laughed and after a passionate kiss fled to the beach. No one was there yet so I sat on a rock. After about five minutes I saw them all walking towards me. I waved. Only Tevvin and Luke waved back. This could be a struggle.

"Hi guys."

Tevvin came up and hugged me. "Hey! Thought I'd never see you again." He grinned that goofy grin that could seriously make a highly depressed person laugh. He had the same features as everyone else in La Push, black hair, russet skin, brown eyes.

"Hey Lex." Luke smiled at me but I knew he was restraining because; one, he was hurt I didn't talk to him, and two, Tessa was mad at me and it might put their relationship in a slump if he was too friendly. Did I mention I was a total fifth wheel? Luke and Tessa were going steady and so were Tevvin – Tev and Tess were twins – and Scarlett had been in an on-and-off yet still staying friends relationship since kindergarten. Luke, looked a lot like Tevvin.

"So Alexa." I knew it was bad when Scarlett used my first name like that, she hadn't used my full name since grade three when I accidentally broke her favourite skipping rope. "Are you gonna be sick for two weeks then come back all buff too?" Underneath her bitchy facade I knew she was hurting. Her blue eyes tried to glare at me, but she couldn't keep it up. Scarlett was the only one of us that wasn't Quileute. In fact she was the complete opposite. She had bright blue eyes, naturally light blond hair and a pale skin tone.

Tessa was the sweetheart of the group and even if she was pissed at me she wouldn't be mean to my face. "Scarlett!" she hissed. Tessa, looked exactly like Tevvin only in girl version. I'd say they're identical, if it's possible for a girl and boy to be identical twins....

"No, Tess. She has every right." I sighed. "Guys I am so sorry! Things have been so... complicated and I was busy with –"

"With what?" Scarlett raged. "Seth? Leah? All the hall monitors on steroids? Seriously Lex? I know you've always liked Seth but, do you really think you should be hanging out with them? They aren't exactly the best crowd, you know!"

"No, I don't know!" I yelled back. Walker temper, gotta hate it. "You don't even know them. They don't do drugs at all. It's really complicated and I can't explain –"

"You can't explain?" Scarlett scoffed. "Then why the hell did you want to talk to us?"

"Because you're my best friends. And I wanted to apologize."

"Then apologize."

"I'm sorry!" I looked at every single one of them. "I didn't mean to ignore you guys. I didn't even think of it. And I know I'm the one in the wrong here. I should've called or at least told you I couldn't make it to movie night, and that I couldn't hang out with you guys at lunch but, Paul's being a total dick about everything. And you know what he did to Colin right? Well, he's still flipping at that. Plus last week he spazzed at Seth. Look, I'm so sorry, and I know that's not enough, but it's really all I got. Take it or leave it." I pleaded each of them with my eyes, because honestly, I sucked at apologies. If they agreed to this, I was the luckiest person in the world!

"If little goody-two-shoes thinks they're alright, they can't be all that bad," Tevvin reasoned. "Besides we didn't try to contact you either, it's not all your fault."

Tessa and Luke nodded, and although I didn't want to put the blame on them, he was _kind of _right.

"And, you have put up with being the fifth wheel like forever so, you know, sometimes that must be just as bad as ignoring us for three weeks." Tessa smiled sweetly at me and I knew she had forgiven me.

"Plus maybe we could find out what those guys' workout secrets are," Luke piped up, flexing his lack-there-of muscles.

I laughed. "Might be a bit hard for you, Lukey."

be

Scarlett sighed. Angrily Uh oh, guess I can't be that lucky after all. "What the hell is your guys' problem? She left us! And with an 'I'm sorry' and a 'I can't explain' you'll take her back?"

Tevvin went over and wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist, kissing her neck. "Calm down, babe!"

Tessa went on, "It's what friends do!"

"Don't even go there Tess!" Scarlett snapped. I cringed as Tessa recoiled "You've been pissed at her all these weeks and crying over it and you say you can just forget about it?"

"Don't yell at her!" Luke and I screamed.

"Don't yell at me!" She screamed back. We had to have caused a scene. I mean come on! This isn't TV where a huge argument or fight can go on in public and all the people around not even noticing!

I stopped screaming but Luke and Scarlett continued to do so, throwing insults and just random things – figuratively, of course – at each other.

"Both of you stop!" Tevvin roared, moving away from behind Scarlett to in between them.

Tessa finally answered Scarlett's question, or should I say demand, that she'd asked before the riot. "I was mad, and really hurt, but Scar, there's nothing I want more than for all of us to be friends again."

I smiled thankfully at her. Scarlett just huffed.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked breaking the awkward silence that had formed.

Luke punched me in the should playfully. "'Course!"

I giggled and hugged him.

Tevvin agreed – obviously – and pulled me out of Luke's hug into his own bear hug.

"Can't breathe Tev!" He let go and pushed me jokingly

"Totally. But you owe us a girl's night." Tessa hugged me tightly and I returned the embrace.

"My treat!" I promised.

"Well speak for yourself. I'm not that easy."

"Didn't say that last night," Tevvin joked.

Usually we all would have laughed that off. Scarlett at the moment was not in the mood for jokes. "Shut up Tevvin! God you are all so damn immature!"

"We're immature? You're the one acting childish here!"

"I'm not the one that left her friends for a guys who's just going to dump her ass when he finds someone better."

I gasped, that comment literally pained me. I was so glad Seth hadn't come because if it hurt me that much, it would have killed him. "You...you... how can you be so mean? You don't even know him! And it's nice to fucking see how much you think of me!"

" It's nothing to do with you! He's a follower of head hall monitor now. He's just gonna leave you like Sam left Leah! You know it. And I don't want you to turn out like _her_!"

" You know what Scar? You have no idea what you're talking about. Seth won't leave me! _Ever_! And you don't know anything about them, it's definitely not like that! And don't talk about Leah like that! She's so fucking nice and helpful and fun!"

"Don't be so full of yourself! He's obviously going to break up with you eventually. And you, of all the damn people, never would have said that about Leah Clearwater until you got brainwashed by them."

"Brainwashed?" I laughed bitterly. "Whatever! I'm not brainwashed. I just got to know them! And they're not bad people. They're real nice and you should be damn appreciative that they're around!"

She rolled her eyes.

I then realized that Tevvin, Tessa and Luke – who's arm was protectively around Tessa, holding her back, I forgot how cute they were together, kind of like imprints only not _as_ strong – stood staring at us.

I knew I couldn't let Scar get to me. I could've stayed with Seth and still talked to them, which if they let me, I would definitely be doing in the near future. This was my fault, she had every right to be mad. I was actually lucky the other three were on my side and not hers.

"Guys! Cool it!" Tevvin said, inching closer. "Can't we just be friends again. It was just a misunderstanding. We've been through worse!"

" Please Scar? I'm sorry! I really wish I could explain but it's not my secret to tell. And I promise it won't affect our friendship anymore. I won't let it. But, I _can't _leave Seth. I love him Scar, and he loves me. I know you don't believe it but it's true." I was almost in tears. Scar could be bitchy when she was angry, but when she wasn't she was so much fun and an awesome person. "Please."

She seemed to consider it. "Maybe I don't want to be friends anymore," she said coldly. Her eyes gave her away; she didn't mean it.

"Scar! She's really sorry and –" Tessa began but, of course, Scarlett cut her off.

"Maybe, I don't want to be friends with _any _of you guys anymore!" She narrowed her eyes and glared at all of us. Tevvin looked so hurt; I felt so bad!

He went to say something but Scarlett snapped, "Yes, Tevvin," Ooh, full name...., "that includes you!"

He blanched, but didn't stop her as she stomped away off the beach. "Alexa ruins everything take two," I mumbled.

Tevvin shook his head. "Sh-she'll come around. We're best friends right? She'll realize that we're right and she'll be begging for us to take her back." He smiled genuinely at him.

Tessa and I hugged him as he tried not to look hurt. Luke patted him on the back.

"Hey," Tevvin said. "Stop fussing over me. Scar will get over it, she always does. Now we have something to celebrate. Lex is back!" He let out a whoop as the three of us laughed. He was such an optimist.

"Unless she would rather hangout with a certain boy on steroids," Luke added teasingly

"He's not on steroids," I exclaimed, but I was still smiling. "I don't care if you give everybody else a chance, but atleast give Seth one. Please? BFFs right?" I smiled sweetly.

They rolled their eyes at my smile. "BFFs? Suuuure...." Luke grinned

We all laughed. "So are ya free?" Tessa asked hopefully.

"Yup!" I popped the 'p' sound on my lips like so many of us Quileutes seemed to do these days. "Until three in the morning." I winked at Tevvin and Tessa gasped.

"Alexa Lynn Walker! You better not have!" Tessa stood there with her mouth hung open, completely shocked. It was always those types of expressions that reminded me that she's the most innocent of u all.

"Calm down!" Have you ever said and heard a word so much that it doesn't sound like a word anymore? "Of course I didn't!"

"Good."

"So where shall we go?" Luke asked, lacing his fingers with Tessa's as we headed away from the beach.

"Oh, Gosh! I leave for three weeks and he starts saying 'shall'? Don't tell me he's passing math now too!"

Tessa laughed and hugged her boyfriend. "Don't be ridiculous Lex, of course he'd not."

"Ouch." He feigned hurt.

If Scar was here it would be just like old times.

"I think," Tevvin said, smiling, "That we should go find Clearwater and see f he's worthy of our Lex."

"Luke agrees!" Luke cheered.

Tessa just giggled, she wasn't getting into this.

"Didn't I just tell you that he was busy 'til later? You'll have to wait until tomorrow. Okay? And don't embarrass me! I get enough of that from Paul." I knew it actually wouldn't matter if I got embarrassed, it's not like it would make Seth think any less of me. However, even though I honestly loved it when he teased me, I didn't like making the job of finding things for him to tease me about easy.

Tevvin promised, Luke was the hassle.

"Tessa, make your boyfriend promise!"

We stopped walking as Tessa cuddled into Luke's side giving him puppy dog looks. After a few motions and words I didn't catch, Luke agreed.

I couldn't help but laugh at those two, they reminded me so much of Seth and I.

**Kay, so what'd ya think? So, to those of you who totally hate Scarlett, you'll get to know her better later.... So I hope ya don't always hate her....duh...duh...duh...well actually it doesn't matter as long as you review! Hehe :) **


	11. Meet The Boyfriend

**Thanks to my reviewers Noel Ardnek, Seattlelover7, eeyore-ft-tigger, MySilentEmoSide, musicismylife7 and JazzPotato67! You guys are awesome :) **

**Chapter 11 ~ Meet the boyfriend**

**Alexa's POV**

I threw my bag on the floor and yawned as I entered my room. It had been a long day. Tessa, Tevvin, Luke and I all went to Port Angelos – thank God that Luke had failed and could drive – for the rest of day. We'd gone to the movies and saw the same movie that Leah and I had seen. I didn't say anything because first of all it put Luke and Tevvin through the torture of watching a chick flick, and secondly, even though Scar had been the one that had been the most pissed about my friendship with the pack, I knew the others were still a bit upset. They just wanted things back to normal.

After the movies, we went to this Italian restaurant. Luke and Tevvin had picked it because they both knew Tessa and I didn't like it. It was their form of payback for watching the movie. Even though I know the movie almost made Luke cry. Of course the big football star wouldn't admit it....

We went to the mall for the rest of the day. None of us bought anything like usual but we went to all the stores and tried on a bunch of stuff for laughs. Tessa and I both tried on a corset at this thrift store. We were both fuming once we went through all the trouble to get it on – considering you can barely breath with it on – and it made no difference in our stomachs, since we were both small. It did make of boobs look bigger. Which Luke and Tevvin gladly pointed out....

We went the whole day without mentioning Scarlett. Although I know we were all thinking about her. Tevvin especially. He like, loved her or so he thought. Now I knew what love was and I didn't think their relationship was love, just a hardcore crush. This I would tell to no one though. Okay, maybe Seth.

Now I was back home, almost feeling completely better since I had a majority of my friends back. It was only ten but I was so exhausted. I flopped onto my bed and grabbed my iPod off my nightstand. Music did pass time but not five hours; my iPod would be dead by then.

I knew I could go to bed and then Seth could wake me up when he came. But knowing me, I might be out of it and forget he's coming then scream when he gets here. Then we'd be caught and another fight between Seth and Paul _may _occur.

My phone buzzed. _Seth, this better not be you telling me you can't come, _I thought, praying it wasn't.

Of course Seth wouldn't do that, it was Tevvin.

HEY CAN WE TEXT FOR A BIT?

I grimaced, if it hadn't been for the whole situation he wouldn't have asked he would've just told me his problem so I typed,

COURSE TEV! SINCE WEN DO U HAVE TO ASK?

I awaited his reply, nervously.

I JUST...WASNT SURE. SO, IM SRY BOUT SCAR TODAY. SHE WAS KINDA OVER THE TOP AND IM REALLY NOT MAD U ALL. JUST WANTED TO LET U NO THAT.

I hated text talk, honestly I don't know why but I found it so hard to read. Once I could properly read it, I was overjoyed at his words.

IM REALLY GLAD 2 HEAR THAT TEV. BUT I KNOW THATS NOT WAT U WANNA TALK ABOUT. SO SPILL?

Okay, so I use it too, but only to save time and I don't use it for every possible word.

SCAR ADN I BROKE UP.

_I know I was there_. I rolled my eyes. There was more to the text,

I NO U KNW THAT. BUT WAT IF SHES 4 REAL THIS TIME? I DONT NO WAT ID DO W/O HER.

I bit my lip. What if was right? What if she was for real? Scarlett had never been this bad before; infact she's never even been close! This could really hurt Tevvin and I knew I couldn't tell him that it was a possibility.

CALM DOWN TEV. I KNOW IT LOOKS BAD BUT WERE HER BEST FRIENDS AND BESIDES DO U KNW ANYONE ELSE WHO WOULD PUT UP WIHT HER FOR AS LONG AS WE HAVE? :)

I didn't know if that would work and although I usually loved these conversations with Tevvin, I really hated this one. Every other time I had been sure that they would get back together, now I wasn't so sure.

Eventually, after about twenty minutes – _Wow he's really upset_ – I got a text back.

I HOPE SO LEX. AND LOL :) SOOOOO..... WHAT R U AND DAT BF OF YOURS DOING TOMORROW? (INSERT WIERD EYEBROW WIGGLE HERE)

I rolled my eyes. Tevvin was such a retard sometimes. But I had to think. Tomorrow was Sunday. Seth might have patrol but other than that nothing. We would probably go to the beach if it was nice, or get 'lost' in the woods like last week.... Now that had been a fun trip.

FU TEV :) AND IM NOT SURE. SETH MIGHT B WORKING ILL ASK HIM L8R WEN HE COMES OVER. WHY?

Why would Tevvin care what we were doing? Tevvin, unlike his sister, wasn't a very nosey person.

CUZ WE HAVE TO MEET THIS GUY. EVEN THO WE NO HIM :P LOL. 2MORO 1ST BEACH AT 12. B THR OR WELL CUM GET U NOT KIDDING

I laughed. Having my friends back was great.

ILL ASK HIM WEN HE COMES BUT THAT WONT B TIL 3 SO DONT GET 2 IMPATIENT. OK?

FINE, was all he texted back.

There was honestly not much to do at my house right now. Paul was at Rachel's for the night since Billy was crashing at Sue's and Jake was over at the Cullen's. Who I still haven't met yet. Plus my parents were at Sue's, too, until later tonight. Some sort of party, I guess.

I listened as my clock ticked and tocked. Finally it was quarter to three. _Just fifteen more minutes. _You know you have no life when you're sitting home alone on a Saturday night for five hours waiting for your boyfriend.

"Hey," I heard a soft voice say.

Glancing up I saw Seth sitting on my window ledge. I patted my bed for him to come sit. "Hey."

He grinned, sat down beside me then kissed me. "So how'd it go?"

I sighed then told him the whole story start to finish. After I was done, I rested my head on his broad shoulder, cuddling up into his side. "I don't think she'll ever talk to me again."

"Of course she will, she's just mad."

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him. Of course he caught it with his mouth and started kissing me. He rolled us over so I was on top of him and he couldn't squash me. We kissed and kissed for awhile. Then I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Which now, wasn't really a big shock.

"You know," he said smiling. "Since I'm not wearing a shirt, I think it's only fair that you don't too."

"Is that what you think?" I asked. He nodded and nuzzled my neck affectionately.

I giggled. "That could work but you see, at anytime now my parents can come home And I don't think my dad would approve if I was underneath you, topless and in short-shorts while we were making out – on my bed." I grinned at the idea.

So did he. My dad didn't scare him obviously so I had to go to extreme measures. "And it definitely wouldn't help if Paul were to come home and –"

"Okay, okay, you could've just said no."

I laughed and got off him to turn of the light. "Do you want some pyjamas? Paul has some."

"Nah, I have boxers on."

I nodded and walked over to my dresser. "Turn around."

"Why?" He pretended to be hurt.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I threw off my top and grabbed a tank top from my pyjama drawer. I took off my shorts and replaced them with a pair of pyjama shorts that just so happened to look more like underwear than shorts. Usually I slept without a bra but I felt awkward about taking my bra off infront of Seth. Especially if he didn't like what he saw....

Which apparently he did because his eyes never left my body even though my back was turned to him. "Seth?"

"Yes baby?"

"Would you mind to stop staring at my ass?"

"I would definitely mind, but if you want me to stop I can." He smiled sweetly at me.

Rolling my eyes, I flicked off the lights and climbed into my bed. It was single so we had to huddle up to keep us from falling off my bed. "You look tired," I breathed, tracing my finger over the dark patched under his eyes.

"Mmmm."

My phone started vibrating and through the dark, I could see him smiling. "Wasn't me."

"Aw, and I was really getting my hopes up," I said sarcastically, grabbing my phone from my shorts' pocket – why did my pyjamas have pockets?

It was a text form Tevvin.

ITS 3 IS HE THR? DID U ASK HIM? YOU BETTER B THR WALKER!

I believe Seth only saw the "you better be there" part because he started shaking. "Shh!" I laughed. "It's from Tevvin. Him, Luke and Tessa want to meet you tomorrow. Are you on patrol?"

He shook his head. "But what if they don't like me?"

I laughed. "They can't hate you more than they do now," I joked. He didn't catch on. "Kidding! They will, I promise. So will you come?"

"If you want me to."

I kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night," I added, tired.

He mumbled something again, but I was too tired to hear. I was almost asleep when I heard a car door slam; the noise made me jump. Immediately Seth rolled off my bed, then underneath it. At first I thought he fell accidentally so I was worried.

"Seth!" I whispered. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

"Your mom will come up and check on you in a minute. Do you want my throat to be ripped out?"

I cringed at the thought. "Good idea."

We both laughed.

My door creaked open. "You still awake sweetie?"

I yawned sleepily. "Mmhmm."

"I just wanted to tell you we were home."

"'Kay." 'Cause I didn't already know that....

"Good night!"

"Night." My mom was always so happy; it bugged me.

After he was sure that they were in bed and well asleep, Seth crawled back into my bed. "Finally," I exclaimed quietly. "I was getting cold."

"Sorry baby, but if I would've come up any earlier, I may not have been around at all to keep you warm."

"Then I'd have to turn to Brady." I scrunched up my face.

Seth growled. "I better not die then."

"You better not."

Seth fell asleep quickly, patrolling always made him tired. Quickly I texted Tevvin back.

YUP WELL B THR.

Then I fell asleep.

**Seth's POV**

I had never thought it was possible to be this nervous. Everybody always said that the most nerve-wracking thing in a relationship was meeting your girlfriend's parents. But when you've known her parents your whole life and her mom was like your second mom growing up, it wasn't that bad. In my opinion, meeting her friends would be the worst.

After all, I'm sure deep down – or maybe out loud, I'm not sure they aren't here yet – they all hate me. It was my fault Alexa left them for three weeks. I felt so bad about that, not for their feeling but because the hurt that my Lexi felt because of this.

So here I was, almost shaking, next to Alexa, waiting for her friends to arrive.

"Seth." She laughed and I couldn't help but think of how gorgeous it sounded. "Calm down. They're not bad people and it's not like you haven't met them before."

I didn't want to point out that the only times I had actually spoken to Tevvin, Tessa and Luke was at a few of Alexa's birthday parties when we were little. Even then, I don't think they liked me very much. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

She pecked me on the lips and laughed again. "Don't be sorry. Look here they come."

I glanced up to see the trio coming towards us. Tessa waved and Alexa waved back, I smiled at them shyly. Once they were finally to us, Alexa got off my lap. I stood up as well and locked my arms around her waist. I was so nervous.

"Hey guys," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," one of the guys said.

"Hi," Tessa said.

"Hello," the other guy said grinning cheekily.

"Okay guys, this is Seth." Then she smiled up at me. "This is Luke," she pointed to the boy who was grinning.

"Nice to meet ya," I told him.

"You too." He seemed to mean it. He stretched out his hand and I let go of Alexa and shook it.

"This is Tessa."

I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"And this is Tevvin. The one who has the decency to text someone at three in the morning," she added sarcastically.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

Then Luke and Tevvin looked at each other, I gulped. I was going to get it.

"Listen Clearwater." Alexa shot them both glares and I couldn't help but smirk. "You better treat Lex over here good."

"Swear to god, if you hurt her or leave her like your buddy Sam did to your sister, you'll have the whole football team after you. No mercy."

I frowned, not at the football team. At the thought of doing that to Alexa. It would kill me. "well you don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't hurt Lexi and I would_ never_ leave her. Unless she wanted me to."

They looked at each other and nodded. "You might be alright, Clear- Seth." Luke grinned at me.

"But," Tevvin added, "We still have a few more questions for you."

Alexa groaned. I kissed the top of her head and chuckled. "Let me hear 'em."

They asked me a bunch of questions, some as trivial as my favourite colour to some as personal as how I really felt about Alexa. I told them and I when I saw Lexi blushed madly, I just smiled at her. Finally they gave me the golden seal approval. Which I think meant they approved... sometimes I got confused.

Of course there was one threat that Paul had already given me about a million times, that they just had to say.

"And if ever force her into fucking you –"

I held up my hands. "Don't worry Paul's already given me that one" – Alexa seemed aghast at that fact – "and I wouldn't do anything she didn't completely want to do."

Then Luke grinned at me. "Well, I'm sure there's one thing that you could do to her that she doesn't want you to." His grin turned mischievous and I had to know what he meant. I raised my eyebrow questionably. He walked over and whispered in my ear, "Let's dunk Tess and Lex in the water. Clothes on."

I laughed. "Sounds good." Luke and I pulled off our T-shirts and I tossed my cell onto the blanket Tessa and Lex had set out. Suddenly, we both launched ourselves at the girls and threw them over our shoulders. We ran into the water and dunked them under.

They both shrieked and I saw out of the corner of my eye Tessa smack Luke playfully. Alexa instead, since she knew that it would just hurt her, kissed me on the nose, then the mouth and before I knew it we were full on making out in the water.

"Hey!" Tessa laughed splashing us.

"Yeah guys break it up!" Luke said floating up behind his girlfriend.

The five of us all broke out into a huge water fight which eventually turned into a sand fight on the beach. And yeah, that's how the rest of our day went.

**OK, sorry if it was kinda long, and boring :P So please review! :)**


	12. Pregnant?

**Thanks to my reviewers JazzPotato67, .Green, Retarded Retard -x-, NoelArdnek, EclipseLover97, LissyGirl, eeyore-ft-tigger, Vampire-WolfGirl13 and musicismylife7. And everyone who favourited/alerted/read! You guys are awesome :)**

**So I started a knew story, it's called Complicated. LOL, I couldn't think of a good name and it kinda fit :P It's a twilight and is about Embry, Quil, Jake and their friend Sophie, its mostly the relationship between Embry and Sophie once he phases and then imprints on her, please check it out.**

**So here we go, and PS- sorry im not updating really fast, schools been retarded :P**

**Chapter 12**

**Alexa's POV**

It was only three when Seth and I arrived back at my house I was so glad things went well. The guys really liked him, they thought he was cool and Tessa loved how sweet he was to me. She even asked me if I wanted to trade but I know she was kidding. I sighed happily.

"Anybody home?" I called. No one answered but I was greeted with a note on the refrigerator It was from Paul and said, _Out with Rach, we'll be back later, whats for supper. Call me when you know._

I swear all that boy thought about was food.

"You have anything to eat?" Seth asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "In the... anywhere. Just don't make me cook, I want you to live," I chuckled only half joking.

He kissed my head then swung to the fridge. I really wasn't that hungry so I sat on the table. "So what do you wanna do?"

"The house is empty."

"You sure are trying to get me in bed aren't you?"

He blushed. "Sorry, I'll stop. Promise."

I stuck my pinky out and he reluctantly took it. "It's official now."

He sighed. "Yup."

It was quiet for a bit. "Sorry," I mumbled after a moment.

He glanced up from where he was perched on the counter and our eyes locked. He saw the hurt expression on my face. He fled over to me; engulfing me in his arms. "Don't be sorry for anything, sweetheart," He whispered in my ear. "Why are you sorry?"

I kept quiet, embarrassed.

He shook me gently, resting his head on my shoulder so he could see my eyes. "Tell me?"

I huffed in defeat. "For not letting you fuck me."

He smirked. "One, it's 'make love' not 'fuck'. We're in love aren't we? Fuck is the term used for all those girls your brother was with before Rach. Second, don't be sorry it's no big deal. I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to. I only want to do what will make you happy. If it makes you upset, I'll stop teasing you."

I smiled, touched by his corniness. "It's not that, it's just embarrassing. I mean, I'm fifteen and I don't want to have sex with someone I'm in love with. What the hell is wrong with me?"

He laughed, kissing my lips. "Nothing is wrong with you. Did you know that only 14 percent of people our age are _not_ virgins?"

I looked at him, shocked. "Really? That's it?"

He nodded.

"Then I don't feel so bad," I said, kissing him passionately.

"That's good," he said in between kisses.

Then, suddenly a stupid wolf had to come in and ruin our moment – even though is it really a moment when you're making out on your kitchen table? And can you think of who this wolf was?Paul? No... Jake.

"Jake?" I said, confused. "You could've knocked."

He glared at me, ignoring my statement. "Where the hell is Rachel?" he demanded angrily.

I flinched. He was scary when he was mad.

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed, standing in front of me protectively "Don't talk to her like that! What the hell's wrong with you?" Okay, Seth was worse than Jake when he was mad.

Jake look phased, then smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry Lex."

"It's okay. But I don't know where Rach is. She's somewhere out with Paul." I pointed at the note.

"I'm going to kill the bastard!" he roared, starting to shake.

"Jake! Calm down!" I yelled. Seth pushed me back a bit. I rather liked Jake, considering he'd be my brother-in-law, sort of, someday. "If you're going to go all wolf get the hell outta my house. If you wish to be civilized explain."

He took a few deep breaths. "Sorry, but..." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pregnancy test. A pregnancy test?

"Why the hell do you have a pregnancy test?" I blurted out.

Seth nodded, seconding my question.

"Because I'm pregnant," he snarled sarcastically. "Why do you think? I found it in the garbage can."

I giggled. Then, I put two and two together. Jake's angry, Paul and Rachel had been spending the night a lot lately, two weeks ago Paul was muttering something about being out of condoms, and to tie it all together, Jake with a pregnancy test. "Is... is it positive?"

Seth just cluing in, gasped, stifling a laugh. "Shit, you serious?"

Jake nodded mutely. Showing us the test.

I gaped. "No way. Wha-what do we do? Mom's going to flip!"

"So is my Dad," Jake said.

"Why? He's twenty, she's twenty-two. They're not kids, and they're soul mates. Besides, they both have a job. I'm sure they'd be fine, they'd just have to find an apartment or something."

We both gaped at him, until I realized he was right. "So... I wonder if he knows?" Jake asked.

"I didn't see him this morning. He was at your house, maybe he does. After all he was there all last night and the test had to be done recently garbage day was yesterday."

Jake heaved a sigh. "Guess I can't kick his ass can I?"

"Nope." Seth grinned.

I shook my head. "Yes you can!" They both looked at me like I had two heads. "Paul needs to learn a lesson. He beat up Seth for something way less serious. Go kick his ass, Jake!" I cheered.

They both just laughed. "You got yourself a crazy one there, Seth."

"I sure do." He kissed me again.

"Are you going to?" I asked as he walked to the door.

"I'll think about it Lex. Tell him to come see me when he gets home. Your parents and my dad will be there ready to ambush them."

I laughed. "I'll send them your way. Bye Jake!"

Turning to Seth, I smiled like an idiot. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

He hugged me, spinning me around. "I think this deserves a celebration." He started kissing me, full on, just the way I liked it with him.

I giggled, leading him to the couch. "Nothing that could make a baby right?"

"Definitely not," he replied, falling onto the couch.

I giggled, jumping on top of him.

We were still kissing when Paul and Rachel finally got home. We quickly separated and walked tot eh door, cutting them off. Luckily, it was supper.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling. "Billy invited us over to your house for supper. C'mon let's go!"

Paul rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm, while Rachel just looked nervous. Which was an odd trait for her, she was always confident. They listened though, we turned around and headed to the Black's. It was only a five minute walk, so there was no sense in driving a car.

Paul and Seth walked ahead of us a little, talking about some sport game – they were kind of getting along now – but I didn't miss the glances that Paul kept stealing, making sure Rach was okay. Yup, she was definitely pregnant. Of course Paul always did that for her – all the imprints did – but these were a lot more protective and anxious.

"So, how's life Rach?" I asked.

"Good."

This was weird, Rach was always talkative to me, we got along great. "You okay?" I asked although I knew what was wrong.

"Um, uh... yeah?" It was more of a question.

"Hey," Paul said as they came back to walk beside us, "stop pestering my fiance."

I gasped, well it wasn't a gasp, more of a part gasp, part squeal, part giggle. "Are you serious?" I demanded grinning ear to ear.

Rachel showed me her left hand, there was a small diamond ring on her ring finger. It was small, but definitely Rachel, Paul had chosen well. I shrieked and hugged Rach while Seth congratulated Paul.

This was my chance to joke around about something, just to make sure our conclusion was correct. "Now you two just need a baby so I can have a niece or nephew to play with." Again, obviously pregnant, Rachel choked on air and Paul gulped loudly, holding Rachel protectively.

Once we reached the Black's, everyone was spread out across the small living room. Rachel looked like she was about to cry at the sight, and Paul was looking for the nearest escape.

That's when a nervous Rachel squeaked out in a high-pitched voice, "I'm pregnant!" And to everyone's surprise, that's when the celebration began. By the end of the night everyone was so drunk – besides Rachel because she was pregnant and Paul who's temperature ran to high to get drunk before the heat burned off the alcohol – that even Seth and I were allowed to drink. Which was a big deal when it was my parents. They never gave me alcohol.

**So what do ya think? Please review!!! And check out my other story!! :)**


	13. Drunk

**Thanks to my reviewers: JazzPotato67, Vampire-WolfGirl13, Retarded Retard -x-, Noel Ardnek, .Green, eeyore-ft-tigger, EclipseLover97, ilovejakethemost and Fizzy-Flo! You guys are awesome! :) Please review and check out my other story. **

**Chapter 13**

**Seth's POV**

Wow. That's all I could think of. My mom, Billy, and Alexa's parents were all hammered, and I mean hammered. Let me put it this way, they were so drunk they gave Alexa enough alcohol to get wasted too. They gave me a lot too, but my temperature burned it off before it could affect me.

Right now, Rachel, Paul, Jacob and I were the only ones that were clearly sane. Frankly, I don't think Jake counted though, all he did was glare at Paul and drink his beer. He didn't even congratulate his sister. That was the least of my worries though.

Alexa was... something else drunk. She was completely out of it, it was weird. It was more like she was high. She was amazed by pretty much anything – not kidding, Paul was kidding around and flashed a spoon in front of her, it shined and she was amazed. Plus she couldn't stop giggling, as she sat on my lap, bouncing up and down. Every time she attempted to stand up, I held her tighter. I didn't want her to hurt herself.

"Seth?" she said, poking at my chest.

"Yes, Lexi?" I said looking at her.

"Can you let go of me? I want another drink!" She sounded like a spoiled child, it was so cute.

"Sorry sweetie," I whispered in her ear, holding her down. "No more."

"You're n-not the bosssss o' me," she slurred.

I laughed. "No, means no." It sounded weird coming from me, usually she said that.

She pouted and crossed her arms. I kissed her scrunched up lips. They tasted like vodka and it just made me want her more. Catching on to that, even in her state, she started kissing me, roughly. She shoved her tongue into my mouth, pushing mine around. The kiss messed with my brain and the fact that her brother was there completely slipped my mine. I grabbed her ass, pulling her closer as we fought each other for dominance. This was usually an easy battle for me but when she was drunk she was feistier. She didn't give up.

Until I heard Paul growl, "Seth! That's enough!" I didn't realize – okay I realized but I didn't want to stop her – that she was running her hands down my chest to the button on my cut-offs. Obediently I let go of her ass and softly took hold of her hands.

"Lexi, you don't want to do that. Stop."

She looked hurt. "How do you know what I want?" she demanded, pouting again.

Note to self, don't get her drunk to often, she might get her way more often than usual. Which is an extremely bad thing. "Because I love you." I kissed her nose.

Still pouting she mumbled out, "You're lucky I still love you."

"I am lucky." I saw Paul roll his eyes. I laughed at him, "And you've never said anything cheesier."

"Oh he has," Rachel laughed, cuddling up into Paul's chest.

He pretended to glare at her. "Babe, you're not supposed to tell anyone."

"I'll tell the world," she joked.

I glanced down at Alexa who was playing with the end of my sleeve. She looked so concentrated as she played with the buttons, I just wanted to kiss her. Damn, I was whipped. Not that it really mattered, she was the best feeling in the world.

"Paul?"

He looked up from Rachel "Yeah?"

"I'm going to take her home. You have a key?"

He nodded, throwing me the key. "Nothing funny, Seth. You know I'll find out about it and kick your ass."

I stood up to catch it. Alexa followed me. "Not if I kick it first," she said, smiling. She tripped over the air, landing in my chest. I chuckled and steadied her.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Well I will, but that's all I'll do," I teased. Paul was usually so easy and for him not to flip at that, it was unreal. "Oh come on, I'm giving ya gold here Paul."

He smirked. "I'm gonna be a daddy Seth, gotta calm down."

I looked appraisingly at Rachel. "You've taught him well."

"I try."

I laughed and lead Alexa out of the house. Eventually I gave up and threw her on my back piggy-back style.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Put me down, Sethy!"

Instead I flipped her around me so she was still piggy-back style only on my front. She giggled and kissed me. "That'll do I guess."

"It better." I chuckled kissing her back. I held her securely, and broke into a run to her house. Once we got there I set her down and grabbed the key, letting us in.

Leave it to Alexa to do the most unexpected thing. She clutched my wrist, dragging me over to the couch. She grinned devilishly and pushed me onto the couch.

"What are you –" She cut me off with her mouth. She perched herself over my crotch, bending down to kiss me. Damn, I had a nice view down her shirt. I tried not to kiss her but it was hard, she was never this forceful with this stuff and honestly, I didn't want to stop. The only thing that made me look away was the promise I made to her earlier today. "Alexa. Stop. Now." I huffed trying to catch my breath.

She giggled. "No! I don't want to! Please Sethy?" She looked at me with those puppy dog of hers and I couldn't say no. So I sighed in defeat.

She giggled again, unbuttoning my shirt. She pushed it off me violently, swaying her hips in circles as she did so. I tried not to moan. How embarrassing. I knew my little friend was hard and I could feel her leg against it. But she just giggled and swayed faster. Once my shirt was off, she started kissing me again. She let me take dominance this time. I soon found out that she only did this so she could focus on something else, unbuttoning my pants. Her hands were a little shaky.

She broke off our kiss and started to shimmy down me. I groaned, suddenly realizing what she was about to do. She undid the small buttons on my boxers and of course my little friend just had to pop out! I couldn't let her do this. Would I like her to give me a blow job? Ah, hello? Of course I would. It would be the highlight of my day. Correction, currently the highlight of my life. But no, if she wasn't drunk right now, we'd be kissing. Just kissing. She wouldn't be trying to strip me down and give me one.

"You're big."

I gripped her shoulders and dragged her away from my crotch. "You already knew that," I said kissing her. Luckily she held herself up a bit, so there was room in between out bodies. As we kissed, I sneaked my hands down, trying to button up my boxers.

Apparently we'd still been close enough that I was touching her though, 'cause she noticed. "Hey!" she complained. "Why you putting your pants on?" She asked as I got out from under her, reaching for my pants.

She kneeled on the couch, looking rejected, and mad. I didn't meet her eyes. She would be so mad if we did do it. She would think I took advantage of her. Plus, I didn't want her to not even remember our first time. "Because, Lexi, you don't want this. You're drunk. I don't want you mad at me for taking your virginity without your permission."

She was raging now. She got up and shimmied her shorts down. I tried not to look down at her, especially her legs. "You have my permission!" She yelled, approaching me, her hands flinging to my cut-offs that I'd just gotten on. I held her hands together, not letting her unbutton them this time.

She struggled to try to get to my pants. I was obviously too strong for her. She sighed then mumbled, "Fine, Sethy. If you don't love me...."

"Alexa, you know I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than any stupid metaphor you could think of. You know I love you and always will. And that's why I'm not going to do this. Okay?"

She shook her head. "No!"

Without hesitating I tossed her over my shoulder, and bolted to her room. I sat her on her feet; she swirled around, I knew she felt light-headed. I pulled off her shirt, throwing it on the floor. She grinned and I just shook my head, turning to her dresser. I pulled out some shorts and a tank top. She put up a fuss but after two make-out sessions and a bunch of insults – coming form her mouth not mine – I got her in her pyjamas.

Gently I laid her on her bed. "Goodnight princess." I kissed her forehead, shut off the light and climbed in beside of her. Thank God she was too tired to try and seduce me, because in this atmosphere, I don't know if I would've been able to resist.

**Alexa's POV**

My head was throbbing when I woke up this morning. Gosh, I hated my parents for letting me drink. I opened my eyes and almost screamed when I saw Seth in my bed. I felt myself, hastily making sure I still had clothes on. I couldn't remember anything after when Rach and Paul told everyone she was pregnant. I glanced at Seth, he was awake, smiling at me goofily.

"You're a lot of fun when your drunk." His smile grew wider.

I gasped, feeling light-headed. "Seth!" I yelled. "How the hell could you have! You know I don't want to yet!" I was crying now. It wasn't the fact that I'd had sex, it was the fact I couldn't remember it. What was the sense of waiting to have it with someone you love, when you do but then you can't even remember it because you're drunk! Underage! Some Christian I was! Okay, I'm not actually a Christian, because I'm Quileute and all, but still.

"Shh, Lexi we didn't," Seth murmured in my ear.

My sobs stopped as I took in what he said. "Wh-what?"

He laughed. "Although you tried just about everything to seduce me."

My eyes bulged as my cheeks flared red. "I did?"

He chuckled. "Yup, babe. You should've seen yourself. Stripping me down, eventually taking your own clothes off. Trying to give me a blow job. One hell of a kisser too. Good thing I have suh great self-control." He winked at me, holding me close.

I groaned. "No...."

"Yes." He laughed at my shamefaced expression. "It's okay, baby. You were drunk."

"Yeah but the whole pack will know by tonight!" I whined, burying my face in my pillow.

He frowned. "I'll try not to think about it."

I decided to get up. Today would be humiliating. Seth and I walked downstairs hand in hand. It was one in the afternoon. Rachel, Paul, Mom and Dad were all there.

Mom smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"This is your fault," I grumbled, glaring at my parents. I yanked the bottle of Tylenol out of my dad's hands. I poured four into my hand and swallowed them dry.

"No sweetheart," Dad said, chuckling. "You're the one with no will-power."

I smirked at Seth who tried not to laugh. "You can say that again."

Paul coolly raised an eyebrow at Seth – why the hell was he calm all of a sudden? Not that I was complaining.... – who just shook his head. "So, when ya moving out Paully?" I asked faking a smile.

"Um, once we find a place."

"Wait. You're actually moving out?" I was stunned.

He laughed. "Duh, idiot. You know that college fund of mine that I can't use 'cause of the wolf thing? Well there's enough in that for, well, a shit load."

"Language!" Rachel tried to stay serious but she couldn't help but laugh as she scolded.

"Good one to talk, Rach." He kissed her.

We ate breakfast then Leah showed up.

"Hey, Lee!" I said happily. It had been awhile; not really but it seemed it.

"Hey!" She glanced at Seth. "Mom's looking for you. Well she was, she's at Charlie's now. But yeah, you should call."

He glanced at the clock, then at Paul. "We have to go." Paul nodded, patrol, obviously.

"No," Rach and I whined.

"Don't be a baby," Leah said. "Go upstairs and get changed, we're going to the beach. Rach you want to come?"

She shook her head. "Can't. I have to go home and get the condom speech. It's weird I always thought it would be Becky that would be getting this speech first." We all laughed.

"That's until the sex-addict imprinted on you," I joked as Leah yelled at me to go upstairs and get changed.

Kissing Seth goodbye, I scurried upstairs.

**Ya thought they'd have sex didn't ya? Didn't ya? Lol, im jk. But anyway please Review! It would mean the world to me :D lol**


	14. The Imprint Strikes

**Thanks to my reviewers SaaamForLife, :DDD, Vampire-WolfGirl13, Noel Ardnek, toshii519, eeyore-ft-tigger, Fizzy-Flo, trickstersink, CountryGirl14, Snickerdoodlenessie and JazzPotato67. You guys are all awesome! And I know that you guys are all probably ready to kill me... and I'm sorry that I take so long to update! Its almost exams :S so school has been crazy! Once again sorry!**

**Chapter 14**

Turns out Leah was right, it was an amazing day to go to the beach. But like all amazing things, there are always downfalls. First of all, Seth wasn't here. Secondly, Tevvin, Tessa and Luke, being the procrastinators that they are, were all busy with homework. Thirdly, Scar was still pissed. But Leah was here, and that was good.

We laid out our towels and sat down. The sun shone brightly on us and in the distance I could see a few boys jumping off the lower cliffs.

Leah caught me watching. "Looking for some fresh meat?"

I laughed, "'Magine. No I just don't see why people are so stupid."

"It's a lot of fun. We jump off the higher cliff all the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do! But they're human!" I whispered.

She laughed. "Wanna go?"

"Did you not listen to what I just said? They're death-traps. Besides, Seth told me the story about Bella and cliff diving and... I promised him not to do it. Ever!"

Leah glared at some of the guys that were checking us out as they walked by. "You're no fun, Lex. Maybe I should get you drunk. But then again, you're all lusty, not fun."

I blushed. "He _told_ you." This was horrible, if Leah knew, chances were the whole pack knew.

" Well he _thought_ it to us, technically. Come on Lex. Ask Sa –" She cut herself off, instantly looking sad. I wanted to hug her. But she composed it and continued, "Sam. I'm like that when I'm drunk. At least if I could still get drunk."

I smirked, that was something I wouldn't want to see. Not that it would be possible for me to see it anyway. "Stupid pack," I muttered.

She chuckled. "You're lucky at least they aren't in _your_ thoughts. I have them knowing everything I think, feeling everything I feel every freaking day!"

Instantly, I felt bad for Leah. I mean, seriously, having your ex, your little brother and a bunch of your friends knowing what you think everyday? I wouldn't even have any friends if they knew what I thought like sometimes. "That sucks."

She sighed in agreement.

"Anyway. We just going to lay here?"

She stretched out on her towel. "Don't see why not."

Rolling my eyes, I did the same. I grabbed my sunglasses from my beach bag and put them on. The sun killed the eyes. The beach was starting to fill up, but it was still quite peaceful. Until I heard a long howl.

Leah groaned. "Great! Can't be lazy for one day."

I smiled smally. "You have to go?"

She nodded. "I'll be back when I can. They might not even need me."

One of my fears was being alone in public, I don't know why. I just always felt awkward, like everyone was staring at me. When I told Seth, he said they were because I was so beautiful. Bull! Sometimes, it would be nice to get a normal answer but, whatever. I knew everyone on the beach, of course. After all, this was La Push. But I wasn't exactly close to anyone here. Most of them, I didn't like or they didn't like me because either they liked Seth, or they thought I was too smart.

I snuck a glance to where Leah had disappeared into the forest. To my surprise, someone was coming out. I craned my neck to see over the heads of people. I sighed when I realized it was Embry.

"Nice to see you too, Lex."

I blushed. "Sorry, thought you'd be Leah."

"And here I'm used to people thinking I'm better company than Leah."

"Well your not." Then I noticed how rude that sounded. "No Offence"

He shrugged. "None taken." He scanned over the beach, seemed disinterested, then looked back at me. "So I guess you're stuck with me."

I shot him a confused look.

He smiled. "Leah is patrolling today because they think they've found something." My eyes widened. "Just a vamp, by itself. No biggie. But my wrist is kind of sprained now so I can't phase."

"Oh," I said vaguely.

"You okay?"

"Why are all you wolves so perceptive?"

"Because I don't know what that means," he said, grinning.

I couldn't help but grin back. "It means you notice things."

"Oh. So you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged.

"Well that's a great answer," he said sarcasticly.

"Thanks," I replied.

He smirked. "You really are Paul's sister."

I glared at him.

"Whoa" He held up his hands. "Calm down. You hear about him and Rachel?"

"Yeah, you know he is my brother."

"I know. Is that what's bugging you?"

I shook my head.

"Seth?"

I looked at him like he had two heads. "Are you retarded? Obviously not."

"Hangover?" he questioned, trying to stifle a laugh.

My glare deepened. "Embry, if you're going to bug me all day, an you tell me now so I can leave?"

"Sorry."

It went quiet for a while. I felt almost bad, Embry was nice and after all he was just trying to help. "It's my friend."

"What friend?" He actually seemed interested.

I pondered whether or not to tell him. "Scarlett."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Nothing, technically. She's just being, kind of bitchy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know," I said sarcasticly. "Maybe because I ignored them for three weeks."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Things will get better. They always do."

I smiled, he was like Tevvin in the optimistic department. "I hope so."

"So what made you think of her?"

"I want to talk to her. But I suck at apologies, really bad. And, I know she won't forgive me unless she could know, which she can't. Things are so complicated. Do you think I should talk to her?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Come on, we're both free, I could help you find her?"

I grinned. "Really? You'd help me?"

He grinned back. "You're part of the pack now too, Lex."

"Good to know." I stood up and dusted the sand off my butt. Then, I extended my hand for him.

"I believe I'm the guy here." He went to grab my hand, but since he made his comment, I pulled it back and he fell on the ground.

"You're right, you are." I laughed.

"And I'm here trying to help you!"

"Sorry." I smiled apologetically at him.

He laughed, following my actions as I headed up the beach. I was going to text her, but decided against it. Instead I tested Tevvin.

HEY. U AND SCAR TALKIN YET? IS U R DO U KNW WHERE SHE IS?

He responded immediately.

NO WERE NOT :( AND I HAVE NO IDEA! BESIDES, MUST U TXT ME? U NO WERE STUDYING HERE. AND U NO HOW HARD IT IS TO TEACH LUKE ANYTHING INVOLVING SKUL.

I rolled my eyes.

K, THANKS, AND GOOD LUCK!

"He has no idea where she is."

"Well, what does she look like? It's nice out she might be here," he suggested.

"You, my friend, are a genius!" I hugged him impulsively.

He dis tangled my arms from around my neck. "Do you want Seth to kill me?"

"Sorry." I laughed. "It's just you had an amazing idea."

"How? Almost everyone looks alike here."

"That's the thing! She's not Quileute, her step-dad is! She's pale and has blonde hair, and stands out like a sore thumb!"

He grinned. "Genius I see. Come on, let's look."

We searched the beach for only about five minutes before I spotted her. She was sitting on a beach towel, staring at the ocean, seemingly bored – and extremely sad looking.

"Scar!" I called, dragging Embry behind me as I approached her.

She cocked her head in my direction, narrowing her eyes when she saw me. "What?"

"We need to talk." I sat down beside her.

"Please, Alexa, just leave me alone."

"No! We're best friends, well I think we are – well, you're my best friend, no matter how much you hate me. You can't just avoid us!"

She looked baffled. Of course, she avoided the subject. "So you have two hall-monitors as your boyfriend now?"

"Scar! No!" I exclaimed. Then I noticed Embry, he had that look on his face. The same look Seth had on his everytime he looked at me. Oh, no! He imprinted. Might as well introduce them, they'll have to meet sometime. "This is Embry, he's Seth's friend. Scar, Embry. Embry, Scar."

Embry smiled, not taking his eyes off her. Scar blushed under his gaze but told him it was nice to meet him anyway. Suddenly, I knew things would get a lot easier. She could understand everything, I – or Embry – could tell her all about the wolves. She would probably forgive me and we could all be friends again.

As fast as they rose, my hopes crumbled down. Tevvin. He would be so heart-broken. There was nothing I could do though.

"Look Scar. We have to go. But, um." Tomorrow there was a bon-fire at the beach, she could come, hear the legends, forgive me, love Embry. It was all so simple! Too bad it didn't always work that way.... "We're having a bon-fire here, tomorrow, over there," I pointed at the circle where the fire was held, " do you want to come?"

She looked at me dubiously so I elbowed Embry, maybe she'd say yes to him.

"Yeah. We'd love to have you."

She bit her lip. "Is Tevvin going to be there?"

I shook my head.

"Sure. What time?"

"Seven-ish? I'll pick you up."

She nodded.

"Bye." We got up to leave and started to walk away.

"And Lex?"

I turned back around to hear what she had to say. "Yes?"

She had that dark look in her blue eyes again. "I better get a good explanation as to why you left."

I nodded. "You will," I whispered.

"I-I imprinted," Embry breathed as we left the beach.

I smiled at him. "You did."

Once we were actually out of the beach, Embry went and phased to see where Seth and everyone was. He came out of the forest in a hurry, running towards me. "Lex, we got to go!"

Instantly I panicked. "Where? Why?"

"Jake's. There's been a... misunderstanding."

"Huh? Explain."

"Two werewolves going at it," he clarified. "Human form though so it's all good."

"Who?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he asked as we rushed for the Black's household.

"Paul."

"And?"

"Jake?" I gasped.

He nodded.

"Damn't! Come on!" I started to run.

"What the hell? Alexa slow down. It's not that big of an emergency, Rach and Ness are trying to calm them down."

"Yeah, but it's my fault! I told Jake he could!"

Embry started chuckling and eventually was doubled over laughing. It may take longer than usual to get to Jake's house.

**Sorry for such a long wait but please review! And ill try to update faster!**


	15. The Bonfire

**Okay, I would just like to say I am sorry for not updating! I know, I suck.**

**And thanks to my reviewers: Melbookgrl, .wolves, JazzPotato67, SaaamForLife, Freya-the-warrior-Rina, Noel Ardnek, EclipseLover97, toshii519, Alice-the-Irish-dancer, TwilighterForeverAndAlways, Vampire-WolfGirl13, LissyGirl, Fizzy-Flo and snickerdoodlenessie. You guys are awesome, and probably all hate me. I am such a horrible updater :P**

**Okay, so here I go.. **

**PS- if you read this and Seth called Lexa Soph, sorry about that, that's a girl in my other story, and it was a typo. Thanks Noel :)**

**Chapter 15**

Eventually we did get to Jake's house and, as suspected, the fight was still going on. But to my surprise, everyone was yelling at Jake to stop, Paul wasn't actually fighting back. At least not as much as usual. Maybe he was trying to be less tempered for the baby. I walked over to Seth who was just standing there with Collin, Brady, Leah and Quil. I pecked him on the lips.

"So how did this start?" I asked non-chalantly.

"Jake just... attacked Paul," Seth told me, then he looked down at me, smiling. "You wouldn't happen to know why would you?"

I smiled innocently. "Not at all! But I think I know a why of stopping this." I glanced at Embry. "May I?" Every one got a nervous look on their face as I spoke to Embry – except for Seth who got a jealous look on his face, silly boy.

He nodded.

I smiled thankfully at him before walking over to Paul and Jake, and Sam, Nessie and Rach who were trying to calm them down. "Paul, Jake, stop being idiots for just one second. I have important news." I paused until everyone was watching me. "Embry imprinted!" I cheered. After I said the news, everyone pretty much attacked Embry with congratulations.

"On who?" Seth asked tentatively.

"On Alex –"

"What?" Seth pretty much yelled.

Then I laughed and skipped over to the jealous bastard on kissing his cheek. "You really have to let people finish their sentences babe. Go on Embry."

"On Alexa's _friend_ Scarlette."

Then Seth joined in on the congratulations. "And, she's uh, coming to the bonfire tomorrow," Embry continued awkwardly. "Is that okay?"

Sam laughed. "Obviously! Come on let's celebrated."

I walked over to Paul and Jared who were no longer fighting. "You men, or should I say boys, are so childish. Paul, I'm disappointed in you!" I tried to keep a straight face but it didn't work.

Before Paul could answer, Jake interrupted. "Nah, it was my fault. He just fought back in self-defence. And..." He shot Paul a mischievous look.

"We think the one who started the fight should be punished," Paul finished,smiling devilishly.

I wasn't stupid, I knew what they meant. But I decided to play dumb. "no, punishing Jake wouldn't be fair. You did knock up his sister."

Without further warning, they both pounced at me and had me over their shoulder's in a second, with Them both tickling my stomach. My second most ticklish spot; only Seth knew where and was allowed to touch my most ticklish spot...

"Put me down!" I screamed. And for once, I was upset about the fact that Jake had a river running through his back yard, "Seth! Help me!"

He just smiled at me. "Sorry, Lex. I, uh, gotta take this!" He pulled out his cell that hadn't wrung and pretended to talk to it, laughing.

I gaped. "I hate you," I muttered quietly, but I knew he heard me. And the next thing I knew, I was being flung into a wet, wet river. Damn werewolves.

I was so nervous. I had never been this nervous in my life. Not ever, not even that first day after I was dating Seth. If you're wondering why I'm babbling, I'm about to get Scarlette.

Breathing in deeply, I knocked on the door. Scarlette's older brother Kyle, opened the door.

"Hey, Alexa. Long time no see." Just like every other time he saw me, he checked me out. I was so glad Seth wasn't here.

"Uh, hi, Kyle. Is Scar ready?"

He nodded. "Scarlette!"

"Coming!" she yelled. Once she got to the door, she smiled a little smile and she looked... nervous? "Hi."

"Hey. You ready to go?"

She nodded and we headed towards First Beach. We were pretty silent most of the walk. Until, we were in the parking lot of the beach. She probably thought they couldn't hear us but I knew they could.

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked, more nervous than impatient.

"Scar, be patient, you'll find out later. I promise."

She didn't look like she was going to accept it but she nodded.

When we got to the fire pit, everyone was always there. Seth smiled at me, and Leah said hi.

"Hey." I said to everyone except Seth. "This is Scarlette."

For once in her life, Scarlette looked affected by people's attention. I smiled encouragingly at her. Then Paul, Seth and Embry came over. "Hi Paul, hi Embry," I greeted extremely childishly. I hadn't spoken to Seth since yesterday when he hadn't helped me out. I wasn't actually mad, and I knew he knew that but it was fun. I didn't miss Scarlette giving me a confused look.

"Oh come on, Lexa," Seth begged. "I'm sorry!"

Desperate to feel his lips against mine again, I said, "Fine, but only because I'm so amazing."

He laughed and kissed me passionately, I broke away. "Um, this is Scarlette. Scar, this is Seth, and you know Paul and... do you remember Embry?" I prayed to god that she did. It would crush him if she didn't.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again." Man he made her flustered.

Scar followed me as I sat down beside Seth. Because I'm such a matchmaker, I offered Embry to sit next to Scar. Obviously he accepted my offer and Scar didn't seem to mind, either. For about a half an hour everyone sat around, eating and making conversation. I could've been mistaken but I'm pretty sure that Scar was enjoying herself.

Billy started telling the legends, and once he did, I completely forgot to keep checking on Scar. I loved the legends, especially when he told them. It was so mesmerizing. But sadly, they did come to an end. So after that, for about another fifteen minutes, everyone ate and talked. Then the adults all left after telling most of us to be home early because we had school.

I could see Embry getting nervous and I knew the time was coming for him to ask her. I looked at Scar. "So what do you think of the legends?" I asked her.

She smiled softly, then remembered who she was talking to and smoothed out her expression. "They were cool. Kind of interesting."

I gave Embry a _go ahead _look. He gulped. "Hey Scarlette?"

She glanced up at him and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach...with me?" He paused. "I kind of need to tell you something." Way to be smooth Embry.

"Sure. I'd love to."

I exhale in relief – until I exhaled I hadn't even known that I was holding my breath. They walked down towards the shore and kept walking along it. My stupid human eyes could barely see them. And I definitely couldn't hear them.

" Can you hear them?" I asked, cuddling further into Seth's chest while I played with the stick I roasted my marshmallows on. **I can never remember what they're called! Any help?**

I felt him nod. "What's going on? How'd she take it? Is she mad? Did she believe him?"

"Alexa, shh. You'll find out later."

"No I need to know!"

He laughed. "No you don't. You'll find out later." He kissed the top of my head.

"You suck."

"Do I?" he whispered huskily. It wasn't long after that that he was sucking on my neck. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't moan. That would be embarrassing. I had to admit, it felt good. I was glad all the adults had left already.

"You do realize you just proved my point," I teased.

He laughed, catching on. It was getting dark now so I found it hard to see and my lips found his chin and cheek before they found his lips. He chuckled, amused.

Ruining the moment, I felt a marshmallow hit the back of my head. We both looked up.

At the same time Paul said, "Hey, Clearwater! Stop sucking my sister's face!" Leah exclaimed, "Walker! Get off my brother!"

Everybody laughed but I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Shut up Paul!" Seth said the same thing to Leah.

"Watch your mouth Lex, I'm your elder," Paul said, laughing.

" Paul," I said talking with mock calmness. "For the _last _time, having a baby doesn't put you in another generation. It just makes you a father."

Paul smirked. "You're just jealous that I'm having a baby."

"I could have a baby if I wanted to." I felt Seth stiffen in shock as I said these words.

"Oh really?"

"I've started my period, haven't I?"

"Good point." Paul looked around the circle with that evil grin of his on. "But if you have to be drunk to want to have sex, then you'd have to find a way to get drunk for even a chance to get pregnant."

I felt Seth bury his head in my hair, laughing along with every one else in the circle. I, on the other hand, did not find it funny. So... long story short, when Embry and Scar came back they found me chasing my brother with a very pointy stick...

"Alexa?" Scar gasped, her mouth hung open.

I looked up and smiled awkwardly, dropping the marshmallow stick. "Hey."

"Um, can we go?" she asked slowly.

My heart sped up. What was wrong? Had she taken the news wrong? "Um, yeah sure. Bye guys."

I grabbed my sweater from where I'd been sitting and kissed Seth goodbye. Then I followed her off the beach. She didn't say anything until we were on the road to her house.

"Embry told me about the legends and... things." She smiled when she said things so I figured she was talking about imprinting.

"Look, Scar I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for about what happened with Embry if you don't like him like that. And I'm sorry you had to find out this way. And I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before. But you get why don't you? I'm so sor –"

"Lex, if you say sorry one more time I'm going to kill you." I looked up and saw a smile on her face. She surprised me by jumping me with an unexpected exuberant hug. "Lea, I am so sorry! I have been such a bitch!" She pulled away from me to look at me. "I should've believed you when you told me that it wasn't your secret to be told and I should've... should've..." She stopped as she burst into sobs.

I hugged her comfortingly. "It's okay Scar, I get it. I just hope we can be friends again."

"Are you kidding?" she asked bluntly. "You'll still be my friend?"

"Please Scar. I've been friends with you forever, I think I'm used to your mood swings by now."

She laughed. "I also wanted to apologize for saying Seth didn't love you. I know that he does and what I said... I get why you got so upset about it. I'm so sorry."

I held up my hands. "Let's just call us even. How 'bout it?"

She nodded.

"So what'd you guys talk about?" I prompted.

"Didn't Seth already tell you? Embry told me about how they have like super-awesome hearing."

I wanted to laugh at her word choice but I wasn't sure if I had or had not said that before so I didn't. "Ass hole wouldn't tell me? Can you believe it?" I joked.

"Thought the imprint couldn't say no to them?"

"At first. I think it gets easier for them to. But if you make eye-contact they can't." Then I got all jittery. "So what happened?"

She told me everything. And I mean everything. How Embry told her they were true, how he told her about imprinting, how cute he was and how he kissed her. "He even asked me on a date?" she concluded.

I gasped like a gossip-obsessed pre-teen. "What did you say?"

"I said yes," she mumbled.

"That's great!"

"It is?" She looked unsure.

"Don't you like him?"

"Of course, he's great. He's like meant for me... It's weird to say."

I laughed. "You get used to it."

"But..."

"But?"

"Tevvin."

"I know."

"He's going to be so sad."

I nodded. I couldn't believe I was going to say this. "Scar. Embry's your soulmate. You can't deny that. Which I guess you aren't but... You know what I mean, if you said no to Embry because you felt bad about the Tevvin thing, you'd be throwing so much away. Believe me, okay. It's really great, having a relationship like that. It's amazing, how much you feel and how much they feel. Even just seeing it is amazing. So please, don't pass it up. Tevv will understand, even if he can't know why."

She nodded. "Thanks, Lexi."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you later? Um, maybe we could all hang out tomorrow or something?"

"You mean after school?"

"Yes, you goody-good."

"Sure. When's your date?"

"Saturday. Oh my god, that's so far away! I think, I think I'll miss him." She blushed at her words.

"Oh, you will. But hang out with him at school. I mean, if Tevvin's okay with it." I hugged her and she went inside her house. I sighed in content, then headed back to the beach. None of them cared that we had school tomorrow, they'd be there until two or three in the morning.

**So what do ya think? R&R :)**


	16. The Next Day

**Yay, another update! :) lol**

**So, thanks to my reviewers: ..Ear, waterbender-inlalaland, melbookgrl, EclipseLover97, TwilighterForeverAndAlways, Alice-the-Irish-dancer, Vampire-WolfGirl13, MiCHEllE-SKiES, Noel Ardnek, and JazzPotato67. **

**Chapter 16**

When morning came, I literally had to be dragged out of bed by Tevvin and Luke while Tessa sat on the edge of my bed laughing. It wasn't all my fault though. My idiotic boyfriend, retarded brother and the rest of their stupid pack stayed at the beach until four o'clock in the damn morning. Four! It was ridiculous.

"Alexa! Get up!" Tevvin yelled. "It's eight thirty. School starts in half an hour!"

I shot upright in bed. "You're kidding?"

Tessa smirked. "Sorry Lex, but we're not. Now hurry up, I don't want to be late."

I brought my hand to my face, trying to wake up. Just as I was getting out of my bed, my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey," it was Scarlette and she sounded beyond freaked. "Where are you?"

"At my house."

"Still?"

"Yeah, we stayed at the beach until like four so I kind of just woke up."

She laughed but it still didn't sound normal. "Okay, can you get ready and come to my house?"

"Yeah," I answered. "We'll be there soon."

"Wait. We? No, I can't see Tev right now. And I have to talk to you. About a wolf thing..."

Crap. What was going on? "Okay, I get that. But you have to talk to him sometime. And... what? What is it?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. Now come over!"

I sighed. "Okay. Bye Scar." I flipped my cell closed.

"Scar?" Luke, Tevvin and Tessa all exclaimed at once, before continuing in unison with, "What the hell?"

"She came around. Like I said she would."

"And you couldn't have told us that?" Luke demanded.

They all looked a little pissed. "It's complicated okay. Just please be glad that she's back?"

They nodded. "Okay," Tevvin said. "Do you think..."

I shook my head. "Sorry Tevvin. I really am, but not this time."

He pressed his lips into a straight line and stared off into space. "Okay," he said sadly.

I hugged him.

"C'mon, let's go." Tessa said, hugging her brother.

"Um, I might be a little bit, why don't you guys go on ahead and I'll see you in class."

"See ya Lex." Luke waved before taking Tessa's hand and leaving my bedroom.

Quickly, I threw on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, brushed my hair and teeth, applied a little make up and bolted to Scarlette's house. I knew she was the only one home so when I got there, I didn't bother to knock on the door. "Scar!" I called.

"Yeah." She was in her kitchen, already dressed and ready for school.

"Are you okay? You sounded freaked on the phone."

She nodded, turning more pale. "This whole wolf thing, it... it's a lot to take in. And it's kind of scary."

"I know."

"I mean, last night, it kind of phased me. Everything seemed so... unreal. Now, that I've thought about it. I'm scared."

I hugged her. "It is."

"I can handle the wolves and the imprinting. I mean, it's more cool than anything. And god, Embry is fucking hot!"

I gave her my best _you're so immature _look. "Well, what bugs you about it then?"

"Vampires," she whispered.

I smirked. "Scar, they won't hurt you. Especially now that Embry imprinted on you. He'll do anything to protect you."

"I know." Scar smiled warmly. "But how do we know they won't get hurt?"

I felt a lump in my throat. "We don't."

"How can you deal with that?" she asked. "I mean, I'm a selfish bitch," she held her hand up to stop my objection, "and I couldn't sleep last night worrying about Embry; I barely even know him yet. And he wasn't even on patrol! You, on the other hand, know Seth really well and... you are one of the least selfish people I know – well, besides Tessa. It must kill you."

"Yeah," I said softly. "But Seth gets mad at me when I worry because he says it's pointless. Plus they're designed to kill vamps and they've done it so many times before. And there's always at least four of them on. Four of them can take two or three vamps easily." I smiled convincingly at her, although I didn't even believe what I told her. That's just what Seth always told me.

Again, my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" a familiar voice demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Good morning to you too, Seth."

I couldn't see him obviously but I knew he was blushing at the moment. "Sorry. But class starts in five minutes, are you like sick?"

" Extremely tired because _someone_ didn't bring me home until four, yes, but, no, I'm not sick. I'm at Scar's. She needed to talk to me. We'll be there soon."

"Okay, see ya soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Buh-bye."

I shut the phone smiling.

"Aw, how cute." She pretended to make a barfing noise.

"Shut up! You're going to be like that soon too. Now come on. We have five minutes."

"You're going to make me run, aren't you?"

"Damn straight."

Luckily La Push was really small and getting to the school only took five minutes – at a run. After getting my books, Scar and I got into the classroom only two minutes after the bell had rung. Luckily all my friend's were in this class: Seth, Scar, Tevv, Tess and Luke.

"May I ask why you two are late, Ms. Walker and Ms. Winchester?" Our teacher asked coldly.

We smiled innocently at him. "Sorry," she said, "I kind of slept in and then Alexa came to my house to wake me up but I took so long, that we both ended up being late." I could never lie on the spot so I was glad that that came second nature to Scar.

"Mmmhmm." He rolled his eyes but gestured for us to take our seats.

We took our regular seats; Scar was in the desk beside Tevvin – awkward – and since Seth and I hadn't been together when we chose our seats, I was beside Tessa while Luke was in between and twins. All four of them – even Seth from half-way across the room – was giving us funny looks, just dying to know why we were late, together. Damn, lunch would be interesting. Luckily, our stupid teacher was so strict that you couldn't even whisper without getting detention. I has second period with Seth and no one else. I could explain things to him easily, he knew, Tess, Tev and Luke on the other hand would be a challenge.

"So why were you late, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?" Seth asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we went down the hall towards English.

"Scar needed to talk about the... wolf... thing. So we were a little late." I shrugged.

He smiled, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. But I knew he understood. "That's going to be hard to explain to your friends."

I sighed. "I know. Like, Tevvin's going to be so crushed, you should've seen his face when I told him they wouldn't get back together this time."

He kissed the top of my head. "It will all work out."

"No it really won't." Deciding it was best to change the subject, I exclaimed, "And why the hell didn't that sister of yours text me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Probably because she doesn't work today" – Leah worked at a small cafe in Forks part-time – "she doesn't have patrol and she was up until four or five last night. She's probably still asleep."

I pretended to pout. "What ever that's no excuse."

**Scarlette's POV**

Okay, seriously, werewolves? Or shapeshifters, or whatever. It doesn't matter, it's still strange. And the worst part wasn't that I now had my soul mate and could never date again. No, that was a good part, Embry was awesome, I couldn't wait to know him. The worst part was, Tevvin. God! I couldn't explain it to him and honestly, it hurt, because I did love Tevvin. I still do. It just feels different, like, like I only love him as a brother now.

It doesn't matter if I don't feel the same way, I still feel something and I'm still going to hurt him. Again. And he's not even an asshole to getting Embry to beat him up like Seth and Paul did to Colin wouldn't even work. Dammit!

"Hey Scarlette!" Someone called.

I turned, praying that it wasn't Tevvin, I needed Alexa around to even start to talk to him. Thankfully, it wasn't. "Hey, Embry!" I smiled.

"How are you, uh, doing?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

I giggled, he was cute when he was nervous. "Sucky, really." I saw his face drop, so I continued quickly. "I have Calculus next. My teacher thinks I'm a hopeless cause."

He smiled at me. "You're definitely not." We made eye-contact then he broke it for a split second. "Are you sure you're okay? I know about the Tevvin thing. Alexa told me that day I... imprinted on you. Kind of, and mostly last night 'cause she was freaking out."

We both laughed. Then I sighed. "I don't want to hurt him. I mean, he's one of my best friends but... i don't know. It's going to be hard, i need Alexa."

He smiled encouragingly. "You can do it. And don't rush yourself, I'm not going to leave. If you need me to, i can wait." He winked at me, smiled breathtakingly and said, " I got to go, see ya at lunch? Maybe?"

"Definitely." I took his words and processed them. He would really wait around for me to do whatever I wanted. Normally, I would've took that as a _go for it_ and went out with Tevvin for a bit until I felt the need for Embry. But... like I said, I didn't really feel that way about Tevvin anymore. And that _need_ for Embry, well, it already started. I didn't want to be with anyone else. God, this was so new to me.

**Alexa's POV**

"What's going on Lex?" Tessa asked me with concern. It was just the two of us as we made our way to La Push high's tiny cafeteria.

"I already told you Tess, i can't tell you. It's not that bad anyway, okay? It's actually kind of great. For the most part," I added hastily.

She sighed. "Is Scar sitting with us?"

That was a damn good question. "I'm not sure. I think so, but she might sit with Embry and his friends."

"Embry?" She struggled to remember who he was.

I sighed. "Hall monitor."

"Oh." She shot me a puzzled look. "As in, a bunch of seniors? As in, Seth's friends?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Let's just go in and find out."

When we got to our table, it was sadly already pretty packed. Seth, Tevvin, Luke, Scarlette, and Embry were all sitting there. Luke and Seth looked awkward, Scar looked confused and hurt, Tevvin looked angry and hurt, and Embry looked beyond awkward, sad and sorry. Did she already tell them?

**Did Scarlette tell them? If so, how did he take it? If not, why is it all awkward? How will Tevvin go on once he finds out if he doesn't already know? Duh duh duh... lol, so R&R. lol**


	17. Revealed

**Thanks to my reviewers: Noel Ardnek, Vampire-WolfGirl13, Pissed, Viol8, EclipseLover97, JazzPotato67, Toshii519, xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx, SaaamForLife, JellyBeane, GabbyInkheart and ..Ear :) You guys are awesome and I'm probably on all your guys' hitlists :P But anyway, I'm gonna try to update quicker :P**

**Chap 17**

"Hey guys," I said nervously as I took the empty seat next to Seth and Tessa took the one next to Luke. I'm absolutely positive that something went down. Seriously, we're never this quiet. "What's going on?" I tried to sound casual, but nobody missed em eyeing Scarlette.

"Uh, n-nothing," Scarlette stuttered; which was out of the normal for her. "Um, Embry's going to sit with us today." She smiled a bleak smile, they started playing with her food.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

We sat there for what seemed like twenty minutes in silence. No one ate, no one spoke. We just stared awkwardly at each other.

"Okay!" Tevvin interrupted the silence loudly. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Seth, Embry, Scar and I all stared frantically at each other. What could we say? "Um..." Aren't I such a genius?

Apparently I wasn't the only one coming up blank because Seth and Embry had uttered the same word as me.

"Scar?" Tevvin asked pleadingly.

"Um. I-uh, me and Embry... are kinda going out." She spoke barely above a whisper.

Tevvin was a lot better at hiding his emotions than I thought. He kept the angry facade up pretty well, only his eyes gave away that he was hurting. He glared coldly at me. Wait at me? What? "Did you set them up, Lexa?"

I blinked. _Oh shit!_ Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I kind of did. I mean, yes, the imprinting happened first _but_ I did do everything in my power after that. But how couldn't I? They're meant to be! I had to help them get together. It would kill Embry if I hadn't. Tevvin couldn't know that, obviously. "Well, like... no." He looked beyond pissed. "No Tev, it's not like that. I –"

"Fuck, Alexa!" I never thought Tevvin had a temper. Maybe _he_ was turning into a werewolf... And at his words, Seth was getting madder. "You pretended to care that we wouldn't get back together when it's your god damn fault!"

"Tevvin, calm down!" I yelled back at him. "You don't understand."

"And I'm guessing you're not going to tell me why?"

I bit my lip. "I can't."

"That's what I thought. You're such a backstabber, Alexa."

I gaped at him. "How the hell am I a backstabber?"

He just glared at me. "If you don't know, you're pretty dense."

"Tev," I whispered.

"Just shut up."

I wanted to hit him, no I wanted to kill him. Not only was he being an ass to me, Scar was almost crying. Tessa was torn between defending me or her brother. Seth and Embry were pissed and Luke wasn't far from him.

"I'm outta here." He turned around to leave.

"Tev, wait!" Luke called after him.

He stopped.

"Stop being such a dick! She didn't do anything. God, what is up with you?" Luke complained.

He flipped him off and kept walking.

I sighed in annoyance. "That went well."

Luke grinned sarcastically. "Tell me 'bout it. I'll go try to calm him down."

"Be careful," Tessa whispered before kissing him goodbye.

"You should've told him no, Lex," Scarlette pointed out. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I shrugged. "Well he was going to blame someone. And I'm good at being the blame so I figured I'd take it."

Everyone rolled their eyes. "He'll get over it," Tessa assured us.

"Shouldn't you be, like, hating us right now? He's your twin," Scarlette questioned.

Tessa laughed, lightening the mood a bit. "Well, yeah, but have you ever known me to hate someone Scar? Plus, I think he's mostly to blame. Besides, you guys were going to split eventually. At least one of you guys are happy and with someone decent." Then she paused and looked at me. "Is he decent?"

Laughing, I nodded my head. "Yeah, I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"Tevvin's still alone..." Scarlette, always the downer, pointed out.

I frowned at her. "Cheer up Scar. There'll be somebody out there for him."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I know." I grinned smugly at her. "Not Embry, go cheer your _girlfriend_ up. We'll keep tabs on Tev for ya."

Embry held his hand out and smiled at her. "Come on."

She pretended to be reluctant but everyone could tell she was thrilled to hang out with Embry alone. Once they left, Seth took my hand and him, Tessa and I headed out into the hallway.

"You know," Tessa said, "they are a cute couple. How'd they get together."

Since, I knew Tessa would never be allowed to learn the secret so lying was my only option. "Well, I wanted to get Scar to forgive me so I invited her to a bonfire. She met Embry and they just kinda clicked. Love at first sight I guess."

Seth coughed, covering up a laugh and Tessa smiled. "Cute."

Nodding, I sighed. "Let's go see Tevvin."

**Okay, it's really short... lol There wasn't much to cover . Anyway there's only about 2 chapters and maybe an epilogue left so my horrible updating skillz wont go on much longer ;) R&R!**


	18. Seriously?

**Aren't you guys totally proud of me? It's been like two days since I updated! :D Anyway before I start my story, I'm going to sound like a promotional add for a minute :P**

**But if you love me (which you probably don't but you totally should ;] ) Anyway Could you please:**

**Check out the band Allstar Weekend they really are awesome, so please give them a chance. Maybe tell me what you think...**

**And if you like them, their new single Come Down With Love is on iTunes, their new album Suddenly Yours is out on Oct. 19 and they're on Sonny With A Chance on Oct. 17 :)**

**So please check that out when you have time and ... back to the story :)**

**Chap 18**

When we'd went to talk to Tevvin last week, he'd acted the same as he had in the cafeteria. Maybe not _as_ angry since Scar and Embry weren't there but he was definitely just as hurt.

Over the next week, Tevvin's mood didn't change at all. He was still really sad, and covering it up with anger. He didn't answer any of out texts and Tessa said that half the time he didn't eat dinner with them either. Seriously, he was being childish in my opinion. It was almost as bad as that Bella chick was.

On a brighter side, Embry and Scarlette were getting along really well and Scar was falling head over heals fast. Well, Embry was too but he had already been there. Last Saturday, Luke, Tessa, Embry, Scarlette, Seth and I all went to the movies on a triple date, so to say. I invited Tevvin but he not-so-graciously declined.

Seth told me I should get over it and stop worrying so much about it. Sadly, I was really worrying him which really sucked. I felt bad; making me feel even worse than I had to begin with. In an attempt to prove to Seth I'd stopped worrying, Leah and I were going to hang out at the movies in Port Angelos. Also, I had to get a dress for Sue and Charlie's wedding before the movie...

"It'll be fun." Seth assured me, as him, his mom and Leah sat at the table.

"Oh yeah, definitely," I said wryly. "Knowing Leah she'll make me try on a bunch of dresses that are ugly before she gives me a decent one."

"Hey!" she exclaimed in mock defence "Are you dissing my mad fashion sense skills?"

I laughed. "No. I'm just _not_ doubting your 'mad skills' for torturing me."

"True, true." She smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Alexa. I'll kill her if you show up at my wedding in an ugly dress." I could tell Sue was holding back the laughter that Seth was letting loose freely.

"Thank you, Sue. At least someone cares." I looked pointedly at Seth.

He wrapped his arms around me, muffling his laugh in my hair. "You know I care." He kissed my forehead. "Obviously you'd look great in anything."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out of his grasp. "You're such a suck up."

"Doesn't make it any less true," he whispered in my ear before kissing me.

I kissed him back, then turned to Leah. "Okay, let's go."

Once we got into Leah's car, I grabbed out my iPod and hooked it up into her stereo. "What do you wanna listen to?"

"You said you liked '1985' by Bowling For Soup, didn't ya?" she asked, backing out of the driveway.

"Uh," I said, sounding like a total genius. "Not _their _version. I like the Allstar Weekend's cover of it though..."

"No," she told me abruptly. "If I hear you play those guys again, I'm going to kill you. Which I don't want to do. You are seriously obsessed."

Laughing I switched playlists. "Okay, then. No Allstar Weekend." I pouted at her.

"Seth's not around, girl. You won't get your own way."

"Damn." Scrolling through my sadly limited songs, I asked her, "What about Theory Of A Deadman?"

She nodded. "Put 'By The Way' on then just let the playlist play."

"'Kay."

Like always we talked about a bunch of stuff that really didn't matter. Then we went onto more important topics; next came personal-ish topics – after all I was dating her baby brother, I doubted that she wanted details.

"So how's Rachel and Paul doing?"

I chuckled. "Lee, come on? You're in Paul's head all the time it's not like you don't know!"

Leah smirked. "Yeah, it seemed like a good topis to start on though..."

"Oh so you want to talk about our brothers's personal lives?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Not exactly. I just... Okay, we're going to talk about it once and then it will never be brought up again. Alright?"

"I don't agree to things when I have no idea what you're talking about."

She snorted. "I know this is a personal topic so you've never told me the reasons; but I don't get why you won't have sex with Seth." Apparently we did talk about this stuff... Her cheeks flushed a bit.

Where as mine turned a deep shade of Scarlette on my russet skin. "Uh, why do I, um, need a reason."

She shrugged, stopping at the light. "Well you don't, I suppose. It's just I can't think of a reason you don't want to. You love him, he loves you. You're soulmates. He'll do it at the pace you want him to. Just doesn't make sense to me."

It was times like these that I wished Leah wasn't a werewolf. I could trust her one-hundrred percent. I knew she'd never tell anyone. But after all this time, I'd figured out that with werewolves, nothing stayed secret. Of course, she wouldn't intentionally think it; someone would think of something and it would just pop into her mind. But recently I'd concluded there was just two reasons I wouldn't give everything to Seth yet. And possibly, Leah could help me with one of them.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered.

She giggled. "Like hell. But just for a bit. After that, it's really... amazing. It all depends on the person you're with I guess." Then she looked over at me. "That's not all you're worried about."

I nodded. Then, still in a whisper, continued, "What if he doesn't like what he sees?"

This time, she burst into fits of laughter. I almost thought we'd have to pull over until they subsided. Eventually they did. "Are you kidding me?"

I gulped. "No."

"First off, he imprinted on you Lex. Therefore everything about you is amazing to him. Whether it is to anybody else, it is to him. Secondly, I'm not trying to sound like a lesbian but, uh... you have a really nice body."

This time it was me who burst out laughing.

"I'm serious! So stop worrying, you'll be fine and he'll love it."

"What if I get pregnant?"

"Use a condom."

"What if it breaks?"

"Use two," she joked.

"That's so not funny!" Although I had to admit, it kind of was.

"Come on, Lex. If it was really going to screw you over, do you really think I'd be encouraging you? After all I am Seth's sister. I'm supposed to be scaring you off."

"No that's Paul's job."

"He's busy."

"You suck." Then I sighed. "But you may have a point."

"Of course I do. Now come on, we have to find you a dress." Wow, we were already at Port Angelos? Time really does fly.

I was really surprised at how many nice dresses were at this store. I was even more surprised at how many nice one's Leah made me try on. She didn't torture me at all. I tried on about fifteen dresses; it came down to two. A low-cut black halter dress that cut off at my knees or a white and black, floral strapless dress that cut off a little above my knees, and the part covering my breasts was black. They were both really cute! "I can't decide," I whined.

Leah looked stumped too. "Neither can I... Call Seth."

"But he'll just tell me to pick the sleazier one," I laughed.

She shook her head. "No, 'cause then other guys will look; he doesn't want that."

I took out my phone and dialled Seth's number. "Hey, babe."

"_Hey!_" he answered cheerfully. "_Is something wrong? Did Leah give you a bunch of ugly dresses?_"

"Worse," I told him. "She gave me a bunch of cute ones and I can't decide between two."

He laughed. "_And you want me to pick_?"

"It was Leah's idea, but yeah. Low-cut or strapless."

"_Low-cut_," he responded so quickly I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Then I heard a growl.

"You're with Paul aren't you?"

"_Yeah, that's why I said it_." After he chuckled, probably at Paul's expression, he continued, "_Seriously what do they look like_?"

I described each of the dresses to him and he thought it over. "_Strapless_."

"Are you sure? I mean, you haven't seen it and it might suck," I babbled, kind of nervous.

"_Calm down, Lexi. You'll look great, I promise. Now, go to the movie and stop worrying. I love you. Bye_."

"I love you, too. Bye." And then I hung up.

"Low-cut?"

I shook my head. "Strapless."

"Hmm. My brother isn't a total perv after all."

I laughed. "Nope, that's my brother."

We paid for the dress then headed back to her car. The movie started in half an hour. "You don't give him much credit, ya know."

I looked at her as if she had two heads. "Are you serious? It's Paul. The guy who gets in a fight every ten seconds, loses his temper every five and used to fuck a different girl every one."

Leah rolled his eyes. "You lose your temper a lot too, Lex. Plus he's only with Rach now, he doesn't start fights and it's not his fault he was born with a fiery Walker temper."

"I hate it when your right." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Since when do you be nice about people?"

"Since never. I'm still bitchy to them, but you're fun to be around. So I be nice."

I smiled at her. "Thanks... I think."

"For a straight A student, you get confused an awful lot."

When we got the the theatres, we went straight inside since out movie was starting in twenty minutes. Without bothering to get snacks, we went straight toward the show room of _Eighty to Zero_. Chick flick!

"Oh, my god!" I whispered.

"What?" Leah asked, trying to see what I was seeing.

"Tevvin's here. All by himself. What do we do?"

She sighed. "Seth will kill me for this, but just go talk to him."

"Can you come with me?"

"No. You gotta do this yourself. Plus, I don't think he likes me, I might make it worse."

"Oh yeah, had a crush you for five years but doesn't like you..." I muttered heading over to Tevvin.

"Hey! Tev!"

His head snapped up and when he saw me, he glared. "What do you want?"

I cringed at his tone. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"You don't seem it."

"Well I am."

"Tev, please! I know this sucks. I know you're hurting but you can't just go all cold and bitter. You have to move on."

"Your friend over there didn't." He pointed in the direction of where Leah was standing. "So stop telling me what to do, okay?"

"What happened to you?"

He glared at me and I knew I was pissing him off. "I don't know my best friend hoked up my girl with her boyfriend's friend and she willingly went."

"Tev, it's more complicated than that."

"Just shut up!" He yelled. "If you can't explain, then stop talking to me!"

"Why don't you shut up, you ass –" Leah came stomping over, yelling, then she suddenly stopped. I glanced up to see why. She was looking at Tevvin funny. Really funny. _Seriously? Are all the werewolves going to imprint on my friends or something?_ I thought, almost angrily, almost relieved.

Tevvin blushed at Leah, man maybe that crush was still there. Maybe things would work out. Only Tev is 16 and Leah's 20. Then a thought that should've been there all along occurred to me, they imprinted, of course it will work out. "Come on, Leah. Let's go." I could tell she didn't want to leave. Which I got 'cause she would feel some of Tevvin's emotions which weren't the best right now... And that probably hurt her a bit and made her want to stay.

"Wait," she whispered to me. "He can know now. Just tell him."

"Leah, that's your job."

"He doesn't know me! Please Lex, he's really sad."

Leah was right, imprinted people could be annoying. But I didn't want her to be sad – or Tevvin for that matter. Sadly, she was right too. "Fine," I muttered.

She smiled a big smile. "Thanks!"

"Tevvin. I can explain."

"Can you?" he asked, suddenly guarded.

"Yes. But it's a long story, I can't tell you here and you probably won't believe me. Just come with us back to La Push and we'll tell you."

"Does it explain everything?" A little bit of the Tevvin I knew was coming back.

I nodded. "Just trust me, kay?"

Then, he grinned. "Just this once, Walker."

Leah and I laughed. "Just telling you now though, if after I tell you, you're still being an ass, I'm gonna get a gang of hall monitors to beat you up." I didn't mean it, I just wanted to see how they'd react.

Tevvin just laughed. Leah on the other hand...

"Alexa!" she exclaimed, aghast.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm kidding! God! Come on, let's go to La Push and explain this mess."

"Um, why can't you explain it here?"

Leah and I sighed. "You'll see," we replied in unison.

**How will he take it? Does he still have that crush on Leah? How will the pack take it when they find out Leah's imprinted? Will everything go back to normal? Will someone imprint on Tessa to screw everything over? How long will I keep asking stupid questions for? XD lol REVIEW! :)**


	19. Tevvin

**Hey ! I was gonna update yesterday cuz I was sick but then I decided to finish this fic Anastasia815 and, well you can blame her, cuz she has the BEST fic ever :) SO you should Check it out! :D lol Anyway, Im almost done, I haev 1 chapter after this and then an epilogue, so I'm hoping to be done by next Friday.**

**Btw, thanks to my reviewers: ReplayedMelody, Noel Ardnek, luvsbooks412, cloverriot96, JazzPotato67, ..Ear and toshii519! Thanks guys! You're awesome :)**

**Also, my schools getting laptops either next month or the beginning of next semester, and I like typing a story better than writing it out but I hate writing it with my family in my room so when i have a laptop i can just write in my room... anyway lol :P**

**Chap 19**

**Alexa's POV**

Luckily Tevvin had come in his car and not a cab so he had to drive back to La Push. Leaving Leah and I some time to talk. She'd seemed to care a lot about Tev, which was obvious because she imprinted on him but I knew she still loved Sam. Plus this was Leah, yes she was nice around me but I knew she was going to flip. This was a big deal.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She shrugged, no emotion on her face.

I was kind of concerned, I mean, would she be okay to drive? Would she rather just think? "Do you want me to drive?"

"You're fifteen," she said. She tried to look unamused but I could see her smirk. "Seth and Paul would kill me anyway."

I laughed, then turned serious. "Are you sure your okay? You can talk to me you know."

She sighed. Then she smiled at me thankfully. "I know, Alexa. Thank you. You're a really good friend." She paused, pondering on what to say. "I'm glad I imprinted."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You are?"

She nodded. "But I thought if I imprinted, I'd forget about Sam completely. That I'd only love him, and the hurt would go away. But it didn't. I don't. I mean, I feel a pull towards him. I really want to get to know him too, but I still love Sam."

I smiled at her, thoughtfully. "It's not going to go away immediately Leah. But, I promise, it will fade eventually. You may not love Tev yet, but I'm sure you will. You just have to get to know him. He's a great guy and you are, after all, soul mates. So there must be something great about you two together."

Leah snorted, rolling her eyes. "Easy for you to say, you've loved Seth your whole life. Same with Kim, she probably would've married Jared before she'd actually had a real conversation with him. Nessie grew up with Jake around. Claire's growing up with Quil around. And Embry and Scar hit it off, I mean she totally left Tev like that for him."

I got what she meant but luckily there were other imprints that weren't so easy. "Yeah, but Emily didn't want Sam until after a while because she didn't want to hurt you. And I can remember Paul coming home being all pissed off, and crying sometimes because Rachel wanted nothing to do with him. Not that I blame her, he was a tempered man-whore. And, you know, maybe you guys won't be together just like that but Embry knows how you feel. Him and Scar have been on and off since we were like five and he's just acting like an ass whole He's actually really hurt. You guys could really help each other. You've been through somewhat the same thing."

"I never thought of it like that," she whispered. "But you've got a point, Walker."

"Don't I always?"

**Tevvin's POV**

Okay, I was freaking out. Why could Alexa all of a sudden tell me? Why was Leah being _nice _to me? Wasn't she supposed to be a bitch? Then, it kind of clicked. I got why everyone thought she was so cold, why she acted so cold. I could understand. I'd just gone through the same thing. And acted the same way she did...

Sam left her, Scar left me. We were both hurt. I wondered if it would ever go away. I wondered if I'd be able to help her. I really wanted to. Thing's seemed kind of different at the movies, like we were connected. I'd have to talk to her, attempt to get to know her.

But realizing I'd have someone to talk to about this, who'd understand, who could tell me how they felt and hopefully, I could help her, didn't stop my freaking out. This had to be a big deal. I mean, I get her not being able to tell me in public but all the way to La Push? Couldn't we have gone to a park or something?

What if it was serious? It had to be, right? If it concerned, Alexa, Scar, Seth, Embry, Leah and god knows who else, it had to be huge... This could really suck.

**Alexa's POV**

"Okay, Tevvin, promise not to freak out?" I begged him. It was too late though, he's been freaking out since he stepped out of his car. Maybe not out loud, but the look on his face gave it away.

"Um, okay."

I glanced at Leah, she smiled encouragingly. Apparently, she wasn't so tough after all. Especially since _I _was the one who had to tell _her _imprint that she was a werewolf _and_ that she'd imprinted on her. "Well, do you know any Quileute legends?" I don't think he did, he never went to the bonfires with me as a kid. Maybe I should've forced him to go. If I knew what I'd be stuck doing today, I definitely would have.

"No. Should I?" he asked, befuddled.

I sighed, shaking my head. "It would help... Anyway, I honestly have no idea how to say this but... Werewolves and vampires exist."

"Haha, Lex," Tevvin said sarcasticly. "If you dragged me all the way here to mess with me, I'm done here."

"I'm not lying Tev. I know it's a lot to handle. I know it's crazy and if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it either. It's true though. It's. True." I didn't meet his eyes, I didn't want to see the look on his face.

"You actually believe that?"

"I know it. I've seen it."

"You've seen vampires?" he asked breathlessly

I shook my head. "I've seen werewolves though."

He rolled his eyes. "How the hell do you know they're real then?" he yelled.

"I've seen them," Leah whispered – which may I say was very un-Leah-like. "I've killed them too."

Tevvin's eyes bulged. "You guys are insane." He turned to me – mostly because I think it hurt him to see Leah cringe at his words. "I don't know what the hell they've done to you, but Lexa, I'm saying this because you're my best friend... you _need_ help." His next words were spoken to both of us, but he was staring intently at Leah, "I'm sorry."

Okay, not exactly how I'd thought it would go. I guess I was extremely naive to think he's take it easily. Glancing at Leah, I knew she knew what she had to do. I nodded.

"Tevvin, wait!" Leah yelled as we ran after him.

He turned back, looking at Leah and not me. His face was filled with judgement. What was with everyone changing? I mean Tevvin used to be the nicest person ever – besides Seth – and now he wanted to send me to the loony bin rather than look at me again.

"Alexa's not crazy, she didn't even get to say half the things she wanted – _I'm _supposed to tell you."

Confused, he asked, "Why?"

"Because Tevvin, I'm a werewolf, and I imprinted on you."

"Imprinted?" He said dubiously.

"Yeah," she said wryly. "It's like a wolf version of love at first sight, only kinda stronger. We don't know why it happens and frankly, it kind of sucks. But it makes us find our soul mates quickly. Sam imprinted on my cousin Emily and that's why we're not together. Seth imprinted on Alexa, that's why she didn't hang out with you guys for a bit. And... Embry imprinted on ... Scarlette, that's why they're together. I'm sorry." There was the Leah I knew, loved, and was slightly scared of. "So to sum it all up... imprinting ruined both our lives and now the Gods are trying to make it up to us by putting us together."

He grimaced. "Gee thanks."

"Sorry." Leah blushed. "I didn't mean it like that but... I just wanted to tell you that –"

Tevvin interrupted her. Seriously I wanted to snap his fucking head off. Just as Leah gets the courage to express her feelings, he has to interrupt Fuck! Woah... I'd never randomly feel that mad before... Tevvin must really be screwing me up.

"I don't think anybody could make up a story like that to fit everything that's going on... but can you at least show me a vampire or something so I could believe you?"

"You're never going near a vampire!" She snapped. Tevvin cringed.

"Leah, calm down. He doesn't know yet."

Breathing deeply, Leah smiled shyly, "Sorry, it's just, vampires are our mortal enemies and they're evil. I don't want you to get hurt."

He nodded slowly. "Can you show me a werewolf then?"

"Come to the woods then she'll show you."

After his reluctance passed off his face, he followed us. Once we were a safe distance into the woods. Leah stripped off her new sweater and threw it to me before disappearing behind a tree. "Where'd she go?" he asked quietly.

"Well she has to take her clothes off so they won't rip when she turns into a wolf."

"Maybe I should go help her." He winked at me.

"She can here you by the way, pervert." I shoved him.

He screamed. At first I thought it was from me and I was excited that I made him scream. Then I realized that a silvery-grey wolf came out from behind the tree.

"Chill, Tev, it's Leah."

His eyes grew wide. "You weren't lying?"

Leah approached us slowly. She was just a few feet from us. "Nope." Then I was worried. "Are you okay? You look like your gonna faint."

He shook his head. "I-I-I'm fine. This is just... crazy."

"I know. But do you wanna see something cool?"

He shot me a looked that clearly said _what the hell?._ "I'm looking at a werewolf that 'imprinted' on me and is my soul mate. I don't think you could top this."

"Roll your eyes, Leah." She mirrored Tevvin's look, only it looked better on a wolf. "Do it."

She did and although he tried to hide it, I could tell it amused him. She disappeared back behind the tree and then reappeared in her human clothes. "Still don't believe us?" She smiled a weird smile at him. Weird because it was a mix between her sarcastic-cocky smile and a shy one...

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

She shrugged. "I get it."

Tevvin smiled at her. "I don't really think either of us are ready for a relationship, but I'd like to get to know you."

"Me too."

Tevvin leaned in to hug her and I wanted to warn him. To my surprise, Leah allowed him to without even looking annoyed. She even hugged him back. Then again, he was her imprint. "And I've never been a fan of Sam to begin with so I'll freely listen to you complain about him." He winked at her.

Leah giggled. Leah freaking Clearwater! She looked over at me. "Sorry, Lex. You're no longer my favourite person."

"Yeah, I figured that when you imprinted," I said dryly, holding back a laugh. Then I sighed dramaticly. "Now I have to go back to Seth..."

They both rolled their eyes. "Oh, please!" they both exclaimed. Then we all laughed. "You're just dying to go back to him," Leah continued.

"You know what? I'll just leave you two alone. Get to know each other... diss Sam, eat." I smiled at them but I knew I had to tell him. "And maybe when you're done, Tev, you should apologize to Scar, Tess and Luke." I didn't say me. I didn't want to sound right self-absorbed.

"I will," he promised. "And Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry."

I smiled at him. "It's fine. I get it. But, just telling you this makes us sibling-in-laws some day."

"Alexa!" Leah complained.

I held up my hands. "I'm just doing Seth a favour You embarrassed me and him so much." Since Embry still looked confused, I explained to him. "Seth and I are going to get married someday. And since you guys are imprinted, I'm guessing you will too."

Leah glared at me, Tevvin looked a little phased and I kind of felt bad. "You have a choice of course..." I said quietly.

He grinned crookedly. "I think I'll make the right one." He winked at Leah and she blushed.

Then Leah sighed. "I still have a lot to explain to you, and I'd kinda like to get to know you... and since no one was phased when I phased, I'm sure Lex is _dying_ to tell everybody."

I took the hint. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving. See ya guys later!"

**I hope you guys like it :) I wanted him to flip because I reread this story and I realized any shocking information – besides a few fights – the characters took really well... so I wanted him to spaz :) R&R PLEASE!**


	20. Unfinished Business

**Thanks to my reviewers Ellenaw1, JazzPotato67, .wolves, cloverriot96, Noel Ardnek and toshii519! You guys are really awesome. And I'm kinda not glad this stories over even though I suck at updating it, I still really like writing it :) **

**So thanks for the reviews :D and this is the last chapter... :(**

**Chap 20**

**Alexa's POV**

Over the next week, everything thing seemed to be falling into place. Leah and Tevvin were getting along great. They were just friends but they were really close and practically inseparable. Embry and Scarlette were doing really well too. In fact, when she wasn't around him, she never shut up about him – I know understood why people found me annoying when I talk about Seth. And, of course, Tessa and Luke were just as adorable as ever. We were all best friends again. We hung out at lunch time and had a blast.

The pack, I will admit, were a bit shocked at Leah's imprinting. Sam and Seth had been kind of pissed off. Seth because she was his sister. Sam... I had no idea. I think everyone else was pleased though because they didn't have to listen to Leah's bitter thoughts anymore. Although, I'm sure now they're wondering what's worse: her bitter thoughts, or another whipped imprint. Anyway...

Besides my temper flashing every once in a while, life was perfect. So perfect, that I realized Seth and I had some unfinished business to be doing. Tonight being the perfect night. My parents were out of town for their anniversary, Paul was at Sam Uley's. The house was mine... and Seth's.

I checked myself over in the mirror. I looked pretty hot, I had to admit. My hair was sleekly back in a pony tail and I was wearing a little black dress to put it simply. Underneath I had the only lingerie I owned on. Thank God Leah had bought them and slipped them in my bag when we'd gone dress shopping.

The doorbell rang. "Come in!" I called.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted, kissing me gently before checking me out. "Where do you want to go?"

_My bedroom_. "I was thinking we could stay here." I smiled seductively at him.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Really?"

"Yeah," I said casually, ignoring my heart fluttering in my chest. "We could watch a movie, take some food up to my room if you're hungry, take something away from me..."

A massive grin overtook Seth's face. "Are you serious?"

I smiled shyly, losing all the confidence I'd had when I went over this is my head. "Yes."

He scooped me up in his arms and ran into my bedroom. Softly, he tossed me down onto the bed. For a second my head started to spin. Woah. Shaking my head, I tried to hide my dizziness.

It didn't work. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Of course." He perched himself over top of me, pinning both my wrists above my head in one hand. He started kissing me roughly and I did my best to keep up with him. Being completely human and all, I ran out of breath quickly and had to break away for air. Laughing, Seth let go of my wrists and smiled at me. He starting roaming his hands over my body. He brushed over my breasts lightly and I moaned. Then went down my sides and onto my thighs.

He began to kiss my neck gently while his hands traced the inside of my thighs. I lifted my shoulders and arms up as he pulled the dress over my head. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

I nodded, a bit annoyed that he had to ask.

"Nice bra," he teased, unhooking the front of the clasp and throwing it aside. He massaged them with his hands softly at first and then more rougher as I begged him to. I kissed any part of him that was in distance and didn't stop until he started kissing my body. Trailing from my ear, to my neck and then down onto my breasts. Still massaging one, he started sucking on the other. Embarrassingly enough, my panties were already soaked.

"Okay, okay," I panted. "Enough! Just... just do it, please."

"Gladly," he grinned, pulling away my chest. After ripping off my underwear, he smirked, noticing the wetness. "I turn ya on that much, baby?"

I glared at him. "Fuck me already."

He shot me a confused look and I immediately felt sorry. I hadn't even meant to say that, I was juts a bit mad. Which I didn't understand. Quickly, I smiled softly at him, then reached to undo his jeans – since his shirt was already off. I slipped them off, and although I had already seen him before, his size still shocked me. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean it like that. He chuckled.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

This time, I was mad. Pissed actually. "Stop asking! Just do it."

Seth positioned himself between my spread legs and grasping my hips he approached my clit. Just as the tip of his member had touched my sensitive area. He gasped and jumped away.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"This all makes sense now."

"Excuse me?" I asked. I was partially still mad, and partially worried that there was a reason I wanted to have sex with him other than the fact that I was madly in love with him.

"You fell normal."

I blanched. "What do you mean?" I said, suddenly feeling all emotional and almost crying. "You don't want me like that?"

He chuckled again, kissing me lightly. "No, you silly girl. Your skin, it feels the same temperature as mine."

My brow furrowed. I pressed my hand against his chest. "You don't feel hot," I said quietly. "I must be sick," I blurted not wanting to hear _his _explanation.

"Did you feel hot at all? Did you feel like you had a fever?" he questioned seriously.

"Yes," I lied.

Of course I was a horrible liar and since Seth knew me so well, he shot me a _yeah right_ look. "Alexa, this is serious. Did you?"

"No," I whispered.

"And you've been losing your temper a lot over your last week." He looked at me and sighed. "We have to get to Sam's. Now."

_No. No! NO!_ This could not be happening. Tears poured over my eyelids and my body wracked from sobs. "Seth, I'm scared."

He wrapped his arms around me and held on tight. "It's okay." After that I believe he was asking me to get dressed. But I was so scared, my mind was reeling and I was sobbing so hard it was difficult to function.

Slowly, he let go of me and grabbed a pair of shorts out of my drawer and slid them on me. He hooked my bra on me and kissed my head softly. Grabbing his sweater I'd taken from him last month off my nightstand, he shrugged it over my shoulders. He zippered it up and then scooped me into his arms. Like he had just an hour ago, only more rushed.

I was still sobbing and being useless. "Come on, Lexi, please calm down." He looked so sad as he attempted to make me feel better.

I tried to stop sobbing. We were halfway to Sam's house by the time I stopped sobbing. "Seth, I'm so s-scared. Does it hurt?"

The conflict in his face told me it did but he didn't want to tell me that. "Only the first time. After that it's almost natural." He put me down at the end of Sam's driveway. Of course, I had had to beg him to.

"Can you tell I've been crying?"

He nodded. "Just a bit..."

I scowled and stomped up Sam's driveway. He followed after me and when we walked into Sam and Emily's kitchen, every head – therefore every member of the pack and their imprint (with the exception of Tevvin, Scarlette and Renesmee) – snapped in my direction. Of course, the two I'd want to be there for me weren't there.

"Alexa? What's wrong?" Leah exclaimed, rushing towards me. Paul did the same.

"What the hell did you do to her, Clearwater?" Paul growled.

I growled back at him before yelling, "Shut up! He didn't do anything you fucking asshole!" This temper thing was really annoying, and since I already had a temper to begin with made it that much worse.

"We have a problem," Seth announced. When everyone shot confused glances at him, he continued, "Feel her."

"Okay," Brady agreed a little too eagerly. As soon as he approached her, Seth brought his fist around, punching his best friend square in the face. It didn't really hurt him. "No, you perv. She's really hot."

"Why did you think I wanted to feel her," Brady teased.

This time it was me to punch him. Everyone screamed at me to stop, thinking it would break my hand. I guess there was one good thing about going to be a shapeshifter. His nose cracked unpleasantly; I saw Seth trying not to chuckle.

"See the problem?" he asked.

Everyone gaped. It was Sam who spoke first. "When you say hot, you mean her temperature."

Seth nodded and I cowered further into his side. Everyone was looking at me like I was some science project. Except for Leah who was clearly pleased that she wouldn't be the only female wolf. They were discussing the situation like I wasn't even in the room. I mean, I knew they knew I was there but ti felt like they were avoiding that fact.

"Seth?" I whispered, my eyes huge with fear.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "It will be okay."

"You know what we have to do, Seth." Sam shot him a knowing look.

"No!" Seth exclaimed, shaking slightly. "You are not going to piss her off until she phases!"

"We have no choice," Sam told him with finality. I cringed a bit. I was beginning to feel the power behind Sam's words that always made the guys listen to him. This was not good."You said she's been pretty mad over the last week. And even with her worst tantrum she didn't phase. She can't stay in this phase forever. And... Seth," he looked at him sadly, knowing how it felt to have an imprint hurting with nothing you can do about it, "it's not your choice. It's hers."

Seth looked at me with sad eyes. "Will it get it over with?" I asked shakily.

He sighed and nodded.

"Please do it," I whispered.

"Okay," he whispered, kissing me desperately before continuing. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked as the entire pack and myself went out into their back yard.

"I'm really sorry," Seth told me, kissed me on the cheek, then ran over with the other guys. Who were all a fair distance away from me.

"What?" I cried, really confused. They spent about twenty minutes bringing up everything that happened in life, that made me ashamed, that embarrassed me, that I wanted to forget, that pissed me off. Whatever they were trying to do was working, I was mad.

"So, Lex," Jared said, grinning slyly. "Why are you a virgin?"

I glared at him. "Why do you care?"

"I just don't understand. Are you scared? Just a scared little loser who won't even have sex with her soul mate You know, that really makes us wonder. Do you really love him?"

"You know I do," I snapped at him, my blood pulsing through my veins.

"Do you really?" Jake persisted. "Are you sure you're not using him to get back your precious Colin. You love him, don't you?"

I glanced at Seth, why was he letting them do this to me.

He just looked at me helplessly. That's what he'd meant by _I'm really sorry_. "No."

Collin rolled his eyes. "Sure ya don't," he said sarcasticly. "I have to admit, I am surprised that your still a virgin. You are _so _much like your brother. It's a shocker you haven't fucked the whole town!"

"I am not!" I yelled furiously.

"Oh really?" Paul challenged. "You seem a lot like me, Lex. Weren't you the one who cheated on Colin with Seth? Weren't you the one who went out with Colin in the first place just to get Seth jealous?"

"You know that's not true!" I snarled at him.

"Yeah, I believe it is. When was that? Back when Seth didn't notice you. When he didn't care enough about you to even _look_ at you. He never gave a shit about you. He still doesn't," Paul lied.

"He does so," I whispered angrily.

"Nah, he doesn't," Brady admitted. "Told me himself."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, tears rushing down my face.

They paused for a moment, all looking at Seth.

"You have to do it Seth," Sam said. "Nothing's cracking her."

"I can't," he whispered.

"Do it!" Sam demanded.

Seth glanced up at me, his face full of sorrow. "I'm sorry," he mouthed.

I cocked my head. "Seth? What are you talking about?" I choked out.

"They're right. I don't love you."

"Yes you do," I whispered.

"No," he told me fiercely "It's all a lie Alexa. I _never_ imprinted on you. We needed an excuse for you to be able to know the legends."

My hands started shaking. _Why? How could he be doing this to me. _"Seth! That's not true! You know it!"

He shook his head. "It is true. We knew you had a crush on me. So we figured you'd take it best from me. I was going to tell you but... Paul threatened to hurt me."

I blinked. "No." I glared at him, still shaking (For a reason I hadn't known at the time, the rest of the pack were grinning). "You're lying. I know you are! Seth, stop it! Stop saying it! I know you love me." My voice was shaking, partially because my whole body was but also because Seth was breaking my heart.

"No, Alexa. I'm just a damn good actor. I've never loved you, in fact," he looked me straight in the eyes, "I hate you."

That did it. My trembling body started to shake more quickly and before I knew it, I heard clothes ripping. I cried out in pain as my body transformed into a gigantic wolf. I glanced up and saw the pack. Everyone but Seth was smiling. As I locked eyes with Seth, something happened.

All the feelings I'd ever felt for him – which I didn't think was possible – enhanced and suddenly, he was my whole world. Like he'd explained to me before, ti's like he was my gravity. And although I already knew it, he was my soul mate It seemed more real when I imprinted, too.

Then his words his me like a freight train. He hadn't imprinted on me. He didn't love me. All I saw was red. I was so mad, and hurt... I wanted to cry. Instead I growled. At Seth.

"Alexa?" he said. "It's okay, calm down."

A snarl ripped from my lips. "Oh shit," the pack whispered.

"I lied Alexa," Seth told me honestly. "Sam made me, so you'd get mad a phase. Didn't you hear us talking? You know I imprinted on you. It's not something you can fake. Didn't you feel it too? When you phased."

I stopped approaching him. I believed him, I did completely. But I was scared to nod; what if he was right when he said he was a good actor. I wasn't sure how it would work since I was a wolf, but I shot him my best _prove it_ look.

Without bothering to take off his clothes, he phased into a wolf. Every thought he'd ever had about me, from the point he imprinted on me – which he did! - to how much it hurt him to say those things rushed through both of our heads. _You were lying, _I thought happily.

_Of course you silly girl. I can't believe you fell for it after all the times I told you I loved you. Especially not after I said I was sorry. I thought that would've blew it._

_Well in case you haven't noticed when I'm really mad or upset I tend not to notice things._

Mentally, he smiled. _Oh, I noticed. I love you Lexi._

_I love you Seth._

We both decided to phase back. Apparently it was amazing how quickly I was able to calm down and phase back, but I really wanted for Seth to hold me. As soon as we were both in human formed. A launched myself at him, holding on tightly; not wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his face into my now messy hair.

Just to ruin the moment, Brady let out a low whistle. I then realized that Seth and I were standing there, butt naked, embracing each other. I pressed my bright red face further into Seth's chest.

"Go get us some clothes, would ya," Seth asked, glaring at Brady. It looked like he was about to rip his head off; I was _not_ objecting. He wrapped his strong arms around below my waist to hide my butt from Brady and Collin – the only wolves who hadn't imprinted yet.

As Leah ran inside to get us clothes, I met Seth's eyes. My heart melted as he pressed him lips to my forehead. "I love you," he murmured

I didn't have to say it back, because I knew he knew how I felt. While his thoughts had been flooding into my head, my thoughts had also been flying into his head. He was my soul mate My other half. Definitely my _better _half. And everything was perfect. "We have some unfinished business to attend to," I whispered in his ear.

He grinned down at me. "We sure do."

**THE END**

**So I was going to post the epilogue but this took me almost 4 and a half hours to write so I don't think I'll be able to finish it. I really hope you guys like this, I don't know if you saw it coming, I don't really think I hid it well... but I hope ya like it anyway :) Please tell me what ya think! **


	21. Epilogue

**Thanks to those who reviewed/read this story :) You guys are so nice and sweet, and awesome and I'm really glad that some of you liked my story! :D It really means a lot!**

**PS Sprite is amazing! Hehe sugar high! Lol**

**(I dunno if people get messages if I reupload a chapter, but if you do I'm sorry! I just had to fix where it said Leah and Embry cuz it was supposed to be tevvin lol)**

**Epilogue**

**Alexa's POV**

I'd first phased a year and a half ago. Since then, so much had happen. Leah and Tevvin were now a couple, a very amusing one at that. Jared and Kim were engaged. And Paul and Rachel had had their baby, sadly three months early. But little Cheyenne Dakota-Lynn Walker was now a little over a year now and as healthy as a horse. Well, as long as that horse is healthy.

Anyway, right now, I was currently at First Beach in the strapless dress Leah and I had bought almost two years ago. Finally, it was Charlie and Sue's wedding. Technically, the reception since the two love-birds had said "I do" just a few moments ago.

"Aw, is my Lexi crying?" Seth asked teasingly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I glared at him, but my smile was threatening to bloom. "I'm allowed to, dumby. Weddings are very emotional times. And this has to be the best ones I've ever been to." Actually the only one... but next month I was going to be a bridesmaid in Paul and Rachel's wedding.

He took my hand in his, and led me into the woods. He glanced back and cocked his eyebrow, "Is it?"

I shrugged, "Well I've never been to one before so yeah."

"Do you like weddings?" Seth asked casually as we made our way through the overgrown path.

I nodded. "I'm sure by the end of the month, after like five of them, I'll be sick of them." Let's see, Sam and Emily's next week, Jared and Kim's the week after, Jake and Nessie – since she looked eighteen now – the week after that, and finally Rachel and Paul's.

He laughed. "Sure is a lot."

"I love how they all had to had them around the same time, even though, you know, they've known they were getting married for years. Seriously! Ah!" I tripped over a branch, but Seth caught me. He was smiling at my klutziness "Are we almost there?" I complained.

"Why? _Scared_?" He grinned wickedly at me.

I rolled my eyes. "No, but I'm a klutz to begin with and these damn heels aren't helping!"

He smiled nervously at me. "We're almost there."

"Why can't we just go there wolf form? It would be so much easier."

"Yes... But then I'd have to take another hour to re-tie this tie and it would ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" I cocked my head. "Tell me!"

He shook his head, smiling. "Nah, I'm not sure if you'll like it or not."

After a few more minutes of walking he stopped in a somewhat small clearing. I glanced around. It seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do you know where we are?" Seth asked.

I shook my head. "It's familiar but... I'm not sure."

"Remember when we found you in the woods that night?" he whispered in my ear, his arms surrounding my body.

I nodded.

"This is the place."

I gasped. "How do you know? I mean ti was so _dark_!"

He chuckled. "I didn't have crappy human sight when we found you and plus," he nudged me playfully, "how could I forget."

I blushed, giggling.

"Close your eyes."

I squeezed them shut, and his arms suddenly weren't around me. I swear to god if that boy just left for a joke I was going to rip his throat out.

But after a second of my mental blabbing, he whispered, extremely nervous, "Now you can open them."

I gasped as I saw Seth down on one knee with a velvet case containing a diamond ring in his hand. "Alexa Lynn Walker, will you marry me?"

My hands flung to my mouth and my eyes flooded out tears of joy. Suddenly I was sobbing, I couldn't get my mouth to work to tell him yes.

He got up off his knee and encased his arms around me. "Lexi?"

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. Immediately his face fell and I realized I had to explain what I meant before he freaked out and broke down. "No," I exclaimed, trying to control my tears, "that's not what I meant! I mean yes, I will. Of course I will! I was just so happy and I was crying and I couldn't make words come out my mouth And then I apologized for sobbing like an idiot instead of telling you yes and –"

Seth cut me off by kissing my mouth. "I think I'm caught up," he laughed, his eyes sparkling. "I love you."

"I love you so much!" I told him, hugging him tightly. I stepped away and glanced at the ring. It was beautiful. It was perfect. It was so me. He'd made an awesome choice.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I love it."

He grinned. Taking my hand, he slid it onto the ring finger of my left hand. Perfect fit. Seth bent down and kissed me gently then it became more rough, more hungry. I laughed into the kiss, kissing him back.

Eventually we broke apart and started back to the wedding reception on the beach. It would be starting soon. "I hope you know Paul is going to kill you."

"Oh, I know."

"My dad might even," I mused. "Especially since we're just going into grade twelve this year."

"Well we'll wait to we're graduated, obviously."

I giggled. "We shouldn't tell anyone until after the wedding. Unless they notice the ring. I don't want to steal your mom's thunder."

He chuckled "I think finding out her son was engaged on her wedding day would make it better."

I giggled again but it came out all choked. I was crying again.

This time he didn't ask what was wrong, he just held me tight. He already knew they were tears of happiness. "Well at least we'll know what song to use for our wedding."

I cocked my head at him, confused.

"Story of A Girl." He grinned. "You know, the one that goes, 'This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world.'"

I laughed and smacked him lightly across the chest. Then, without bothering to scold him, I laid my head on his chest and cried into the tux of my new fiancee.

**Hehe, sorry, I needed a cheesy ending :) So this is the epilogue, it's really short but I think epilogues are only to sum up unanswered questions from the story, I think I got them all, if ur confused about something and really want to know just mail me :) lol Anyway, thank you guys for reading this so much!**

**Tiffany :)**


End file.
